Requiem pour l'enfer
by Little Bones
Summary: Ryô et Kaori vont se retrouver isolé dans un endroit loin de la foule et du monde et vont devoir s'en sortir sans aide extérieur dans un univers morbide et froid. Attention âme sensible s'abstenir
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction et résumé : Cette histoire se passe bien après la série. La relation entre Ryô et Kaori s'est amélioré après un baiser donné par Ryô ayant agit sous le coup de l'impulsivité. D'ailleurs plusieurs de leurs amis en ont été témoins. Malgré ceci la relation stagne entre ces deux là jusqu'à ce que Ryô se décide à approfondir sa relation et avoue ses sentiments à celle qu'il aime. Après avoir rattrapé le temps perdu, Ryô et Kaori vont se retrouver confronter à un scénario qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru possible dans la réalité…[le :||- symbolisera une libellule et le o(- un corbeau.]_

* * *

**Requiem pour l'enfer**

Chapitre1 : Une nouvelle troublante. 

**Mercredi 11 juillet.**

_ Hé Ryô ! Ecoute ça :

_Une série de meurtres a été perpétué dans les environs de Nirayama. La police piétine dans son enquête. (Suite p.3) _

_Aux environs de Nirayama, petit village connu pour sa sérénité et son marché, la découverte de plusieurs cadavres horriblement mutilés a plongé le village à l'écart des touristes. Les habitants eux-mêmes craignent de sortir de chez eux. _

_La police n'a aucuns indices sur la cause de ces étranges décès. Des traces de morsures et des impacts de balles rendent difficile l'identification de certain corps. Toutefois, tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit là de scientifiques. _

_La nuit, comme le jour, des échos lugubres et plaintifs remplissent la vallée plongeant les habitants dan une angoisse plus profonde tandis que des cris de terreurs répondent à ces échos. » _

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas bien gai ! Fit remarquer Ryô.

_ Oui… On se croirait dans un de tes jeux vidéo avec des zombies !

_ Si la réalité rattrape la fiction où va-t-on ? Ironisa Ryô.

_ Ryô, tu ne crois tout de même pas que… Dit Kaori devenu livide.

Le visage de Ryô se fit alors diaboliquement taquin en remarquant l'angoisse de sa partenaire. Il rajouta alors :

_ Tu sais, avec tous les dingues qu'il y a sur cette planète…

Kaori frissonna malgré la pesante chaleur de l'été.

_ Raaa…Je plaisante Kaori, je plaisante. Tu ne vas pas nous faire un malaise tout de même… A ton âge… voyons.

_ Oh toi ! Ragea Kaori qui vira alors de la pâleur extrême au rouge de confusion et de légère colère.

Puis elle tourna la page et lu la suite des informations.

_ Ryô ? Dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

_ Qu'y a t il ?

_ Une de tes vieilles connaissances (si mes souvenirs sont bons) s'est échappé du pénitencier le mieux surveillé du pays.

_ Tu peux être plus claire ?

_ Aoki dit le Prince Noir.

_ Aoki ? Fit Ryô interloqué. Ca ne me rappelle rien ! Tu as plus d'informations ?

_ _Hier mardi 10 juillet, entre 21h et 22h, une forte explosion a secoué le plus célèbre pénitencier du pays. Une dizaine de prisonniers, menés par Aoki ,appelé aussi le Prince Noir, auraient profité de l'explosion pour s'évader. Plusieurs surveillants de l'établissement ainsi que des policiers auraient été grièvement blessés lors de cette évasion. L'inspectrice Nogami, alors sur place pour enquête aurait été elle aussi blessé lors de l'explosion_ …Ryô ! Fit Kaori avec étonnement tout en se levant les yeux grand ouvert d'étonnement.

_ Oui on y va ! Répondit Ryô qui s'était lui aussi levé.

Cinq minutes après, Ryô et Kaori se trouvaient sur le chemin de l'hôpital.

Une fois à l'accueil, ils demandèrent s'il était possible d'aller voir l'inspectrice Nogami. La réponse fut positive avec toutefois l'ordre de ne pas rester longtemps, repos oblige. Elle se trouvait secteur B, chambre 13.

_Toc toc toc_

_ Entrez. (Tiens de la visite ?)

_ Salut Saeko. Dit Ryô.

_ Bonjour Saeko. Dit Kaori.

_ Oh ! Bonjour vous deux. Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Demanda Saeko avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Le journal ! Répondit simplement Kaori.

Ryô s'installa sur une chaise, dossier face à lui et demanda à Saeko tandis que Kaori pris place à son tour.

_ Que c'est-il passé exactement ?

Saeko soupira avant de répondre :

_ J'étais là-bas pour enquêter sur les récentes découvertes macabres autour de Nirayama. J'étais en discussion avec un des prisonniers prétendant avoir des informations intéressantes à me fournir. Il ne m'a rien appris de plus que ce que je savais déjà. A savoir qu'un homme répondant au simple nom d'Andrew, un états-unien excentrique, serait à l'origine des problèmes. Cet Andrew est à la tête d'une puissance économique importante. Une grande partie de sa richesse repose sur la pointe de la technologie informatique. L'autre partie provient de ses recherches cachées. Illégales bien sûr, mais sans preuves on ne peut pas agir… Au moment où je repartais une violente explosion a soufflé le mur de l'entrée. Du moins une bonne partie. J'ai été projeté par le souffle de l'explosion et j'ai percuté un autre mur avec violence. Dans une semi-conscience j'ai entendu des pas de courses, des ordres criés, des tirs d'armes à feux diverses. Une personne s'est arrêtée près de moi a dit, je cite : « Tiens donc cette très chère inspectrice Nogami. Si je n'étais pas aussi pressé je m'amuserai bien avec elle. Une autre fois peut-être… Pour le moment j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec Saeba… » J'ai reconnut sa voix ! C'était sans aucun doute possible Aoki. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui. Le Prince Noir comme il aime se faire appeler du fait de ses origines est un manipulateur d'esprit ainsi qu'un grand criminel. Il était réputé pour sa manie d'éviscérer ses victimes et de collectionner certains organes et autres viscères. C'est un malade très doué au tir. Si je me souviens bien tu as eu du mal à en découdre avec lui. Il a d'ailleurs gardé une certaine rancœur à ton égard… Et à la deuxième personne qui a participé, sans le savoir alors, à son arrestation… Tout ça pour te dire que j'ignore qui est derrière cette évasion. Pourtant j'ai comme un pressentiment étrange plein d'amertume… Je sens le coup foireux… Tu ferais bien de te méfier…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je suis un pro tu sais !

_ Tsssss ! Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète mais plutôt pour Kaori. Outre le fait d'être sadique avec ses victimes, il l'est d'autant plus avec les personnes contre qui il garde rancœur et contre les femmes de ses victimes quand ceux-ci s'avèrent être masculins…. Du genre à en abuser devant leurs maris à l'agonie, ou en en abuser tout simplement si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_ C'est bon j'ai compris le message ! Fit Ryô en se grattant la tête.

_ Il me semble qu'il est clair ! Dit Kaori d'une voix trouble.

_ Désolée Kaori, je ne voulais pas…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, l'interrompit-elle. Et puis…

_ Et puis ? Interrogea Saeko tandis que Ryô s'était levé.

Kaori baissa la tête, le visage rouge de confusion. Ryô s'arrêta derrière elle puis avec un sourire emplit de tendresse, il l'entoura de ses bras, la faisant rougir d'autant plus sous le regard amusé de Saeko et termina la pensée de Kaori

_ Et puis je serais là de toute façon n'est-ce pas ?

Kaori tritura ses doigts nerveusement et bafouilla u moment. Puis fermant les yeux pour tenter de se détendre (difficile avec les bras de son partenaire autour d'elle), elle inspira profondément et déposa une main sur celles de Ryô. Ouvrant alors les yeux et avec un sourire radieux elle répondit alors :

_ Je… En effet… Si Ryô est là tout ira bien.

Saeko sourit tout simplement. Ce moment de tendresse entre ces deux là l'amusait beaucoup et lui fit remonter le moral. Il était si rare de les voir ainsi.

_ Bon ! On va y aller. Lança alors Ryô en dégageant délicatement ses bras.

_ Kaori… Fais quand même attention à toi ! Dit Saeko en lui faisant un clin d'œil narquois plein de sous-entendus.

Kaori rougit alors instantanément tandis que Ryô l'attrapa par l'épaule.

_ Allez…Salut cette fois ! Fit Ryô.

_ Bye… Et Ryô… Non rien.

Ryô la regarda étrangement tandis que Kaori la salua à son tour. Puis ils la saluèrent d'un dernier signe de main avant de sortir et de retourner chez eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une soirée agréable, ou presque.

Durant l'après-midi, Ryô évalua les capacités de Kaori à son insu. Ses réflexes de sensations de présences avaient certes augmenté mais pas suffisamment au goût de Ryô. Quant à son self-défense, et bien il restait des progrès à faire pour cacher l'agressivité mais sa souplesse l'avantagée beaucoup.

Une fois l'évaluation terminée, Ryô alla se reposer dans sa chambre. De toute façon vu l'heure qu'il allait être Kaori allait sans doute venir le chercher pour le dîner. Il s'allongea alors, ses pensées tournées vers sa partenaire. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Mine de rien Kaori avait remarqué le petit manège de Ryô. S'en amusant et terminant de mettre le couvert elle regarda l'heure. Le dîner serait prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. Assez de temps pour aller taquiner un peu son fainéant de partenaire. Devant sa chambre, elle retira ses pantoufles et fit diversion en ouvrant et refermant la porte. Elle attendit alors une dizaine de secondes avant de se diriger à pas feutrés vers la chambre de Ryô. Par chance ( ?) la porte était entrouverte. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Ryô… Il lui tournait le dos… Ravie, elle s'approcha de lui à pas de loups, un sourire narquois aux lèvres… Assez prêt de Ryô et tandis qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Ryô fit soudain volte-face en lançant un « BOUH ! » qui fit sursauter Kaori. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise avant de rire. Ryô se leva alors et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le regardait chaleureusement, toujours avec ce même sourire malicieux. Quand il fut assez proche d'elle, elle en profita alors pour le chatouiller. Ryô tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre et se fit malencontreusement un croc-en-jambe. Tombant à la renverse, il entraîna Kaori dans sa chute.

_ Ca va Ryô ? Demanda Kaori un sourire aux lèvres et allongée sur son partenaire.

_ Ca va oui… Mais…

_ Mais ? Fit Kaori interloquée.

_ Ca irait mieux si tu ne m'écrasais pas le ventre ! Répondit-il moqueur.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Kaori se rendit compte de sa position. Confuse et toute rouge elle se retira vivement et s'assis sur le sol. Ryô s'installa à son tour Regardant avec tendresse sa partenaire qui fixait le sol gênée. Il lui attrapa sa main proche, lui faisant redresser son visage.

_ Kaori !

_ Ryô ? Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

Le temps suspendit alors son vol tandis qu'un tourbillon d'émotions s'échangeait dans ce regard. La main de Ryô remonta lentement le long du bras de Kaori pour aboutir en douceur sur sa joue. Une douce caresse qui fit trembler le cœur de Kaori. Lentement leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent. Ryô effleura les lèvres si tentatrices de Kaori du bout des doigts. Tandis que finalement leurs lèvres furent si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles chauds, le minutier sonna soudainement faisant reculer Kaori par réflexe. Ryô râla tout bas. Il était si près…

_Déjà !_ Pensa Kaori en se relevant à contrecœur.

Elle fit un pas vers la sortie mais s'arrêta aussi brusquement. Ryô, qui s'était relevé en même temps, vit alors Kaori faire demi-tour rouge comme une pivoine. Levant ses yeux vers Ryô elle déposa tendrement un baiser plein d'amour sur ses lèvres prenant alors Ryô au dépourvu. Certes il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose mais venant de sa partenaire c'était inattendu. Elle d'habitude si timide et réservée…

_ Ryô tu viens ! Le dîner va brûler. Dit Kaori en s'éclipsant avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Pour toute réponse Ryô rattrapa Kaori par le bras, la tourna vers lui, et l'embrassa passionnément à son tour. Cette fois ce fut à Kaori d'être prise au dépourvu. Elle qui se demandait comment réagissait son partenaire… Elle en eut une belle et prompte réponse.

Puis ils allèrent dîner… Après le dîner et tandis que Kaori fait la vaisselle Ryô arrive à la cuisine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demande-t-elle encore plongée dans son travail et sans détourner la tête.

Souriant et s'adossant au rebord de la porte il l'observe un moment puis redescend sur terre et lui répond.

_ Rien de spécial. Je venais voir ce qu'il te restait à faire… Je… Je… Je me demandais si… Si tu voulais aller manger une glace ?

Kaori, perplexe, regarda Ryô. Il l'invitait à sortir… Avec lui ? Allez manger une glace… avec Ryô ! S'essuyant les mains, Kaori se rapprocha de lui et tâta son front à la recherche de température.

_ Raaaaa… Kaori ! Je suis sérieux.

_ … Kaori ne parvint pas à sortir un son tant elle était étonnée.

Tout sourire et satisfait de la réaction de sa partenaire Ryô lui demanda :

_ Tu viens ?

_ Il … Il faut que je me change.

_ Mais non c'est bon. Répondit Ryô en l'empoignant et en la tirant délicatement vers lui, enlevant son tablier au passage.

Elle le regarda d'un air ravie et lui sourit de plus belle. Ils sortirent alors et allèrent trouver un glacier encore ouvert. En cette saison ce n'était pas bien difficile. Ensuite ils allèrent faire un tour au parc d'attraction où ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants ! Minuit se rapprochait lentement. Ryô décida alors d'emmener Kaori au bord de mer ! La nuit la brise était très agréable. Nostalgique, Kaori se remémora l'épisode de Cendrillon.

_ Tu rêvasses Kaori ?

_ …

_ Allo la terre appelle la lune répondez-moi !

_ Pardon ! Tu disais ? Répondit Kaori confuse

_ Je te demandais si tu rêvassais ! Et je pense que la réponse est oui !

Gênée Kaori rougit triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Ils se trouvaient sur le port. La brise soufflait agréablement faisant flotter les odeurs maritimes. Le clair de lune éclairait la scène délicatement. Ryô passa un bras autour de la taille de Kaori et ils continuèrent à marcher vers le bout de l'embarcadère où un grand bateau luxueux était amarré ! Soudain l'écho de la sirène résonna. Il était minuit. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors de marcher. Le cœur de Kaori battait fortement. C'était vraiment comme par le passé. Enfin, presque. Ryô se tourna vers Kaori et la fit pivoter vers lui. Elle était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Kaori ! Sais-tu comment bien terminer la soirée ?

Elle le regarda perplexe… A quoi faisait-il allusion ? Tout de même pas à… Elle leva alors ses yeux vers lui et trouva énormément de tendresse dans son regard. Sous le charme du moment elle ne parvint pas à répondre.

_ Ryô ! Arriva-t-elle à souffler tandis que la main de son partenaire lui caressait le visage.

_ Non. Quand on s'embrasse il faut fermer les yeux. Dit-il tendrement.

Le cœur de Kaori fit un bond. Cette phrase… L'étonnement de Kaori n'échappa pas à Ryô qui s'en amusa. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts la faisant frissonner. Elle se sentit fondre. D'un geste tendre et timide elle déposa ses mains autour de la nuque de son partenaire en fermant les yeux. Celui-ci, finalement, avait redescendu ses mains autour de sa taille. Avec beaucoup de tendresse Ryô posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa partenaire. Si tentatrice, si envoûtante… Si belle ! Tandis que la sirène s'arrêta, Ryô accentua son baiser qui devenait de plus en plus enflammé et voluptueux. Kaori était aux portes de l'Eden.

Soudain Ryô ressentit une menace. S'arrêtant alors d'embrasser sa partenaire délicatement ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la source du danger. Kaori qui avait noté le changement de Ryô s'étonna.

_ Ryô ? Fit-elle avec une légère note d'anxiété.

_ Chhh.

Ryô venait d'entendre le déclic d'un chien que l'on arme. Mais encore perturbé par le baiser, ne parvenait pas à se concentrer correctement. Kaori sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et frissonna.

_ Ryô… Et si on rentrait ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et lui sourit. Toutefois son visage reflétait sa tension, et Kaori savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle comprit aussi la réponse de Ryô. Le moment magique s'arrêta là et ils prirent le chemin du retour. La lune se voilà légèrement, la température se fit plus fraîche. Ryô trouva soudainement le coin bien trop calme à son goût. Encore devant l'énorme bateau il s'arrêta alors tandis que Kaori fit un pas supplémentaire.

Elle se retourna et nota que Ryô était fortement concentré. Soudain un frisson différent lui traversa le dos. N'écoutant que son intuition elle se baissa vivement et vit une petite mèche de ses cheveux voler devant elle tandis que Ryô venait de tourner sur sa droite et de tirer en même temps. Hypnotisée par cette mèche et le coup de feu précédant celui de Ryô, un sentiment de peur intense s'insinua dans son être. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était la cible. Pas Ryô, mais ELLE ! Ryô sentant la menace disparu rangea son arme et se tourna vers Kaori. Elle était encore accroupie sur le sol et tremblait. Lorsqu'il posa une main sur elle, elle sursauta.

_ Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda Ryô anxieux de voir Kaori dans cet état.

Trop choquée elle ne répondit pas. Après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas blessée physiquement, Ryô lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ayant pris cette main à son tour, Kaori remarqua que ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir. Ryô se baissa alors vers elle et remarqua le léger changement de coupe de sa partenaire. Tentant de la détendre un peu, Ryô lui souffla :

_ Bien joué partenaire.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Le baiser plus que cette phrase eut un effet sur Kaori. Elle sentit une chaleur revigorante et vivifiante remonter dans ses bras et sur son visage. Il était devenu moins crispé. Elle parvint alors à articuler quelques mots.

_ A ton… avis … qui ?

_ Aoki !

La réponse glaça le dos à Kaori. Ryô la pris alors dans ses bras la sentant se détendre davantage au contact de la chaleur de son corps. Tout en rejoignant ainsi la voiture, Ryô repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si Kaori n'avait pas réagit de la sorte… Il préféra ne pas y penser…

Une fois à la voiture, il déposa Kaori à terre. Elle resta debout mais se tenait à la voiture. Ryô déverrouilla les portes et alla ouvrir à Kaori. Il l'aida à s'installer voyant qu'elle était encore en état de choc. Il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Danger.

Sur le chemin du retour Kaori s'assoupit. Ryô le remarqua et sourit.

_ Alors partenaire on se laisse aller après une situation dangereuse. Tsss Je suis fier de toi mon sugar boy. Tu as bien réagi… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais si je ne te connaissais pas et encore moins si je ne t'avais pas. Je dois t'avouer que… Tu es tout pour moi et….

Ryô s'arrêta de parler en l'entendant bouger. Avait-il été pris en flagrant délit de confession ? Se risquant un coup d'œil vers elle, il nota qu'elle dormait encore.

_Si seulement j'étais moins lâche pour te dire tout mon amour sans avoir besoin de te le prouver_. Pensa Ryô pour lui-même tandis que finalement la voiture trouva sa place au parking.

Une fois le moteur arrêté, Ryô se tourna vers Kaori ! Son visage angélique semblait avoir effacé le dernier événement. Elle était si paisible. Il sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour, et ouvrit la portière du côté de Kaori. Puis il se pencha vers elle, et décida de l'embrasser pour la réveiller. Son réveil fut délicat.

_ Nous sommes arrivés Kaori !

Celle-ci s'étira, une sensation douce sur les lèvres.

_ Tu viens, ou préfères-tu rester dans la voiture pour dormir ? Se hasarda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Tout en lui souriant elle lui prit la main et sortit de la voiture.

_ Je préférerai dormir dans ma chambre… Elle s'arrêta aussitôt avant que ses pensées ne prennent le dessus sur ses paroles comme cela arrivait quand elle était fatiguée.

Tout en gardant la main de sa partenaire dans la sienne, Ryô se rapprocha d'elle une nouvelle fois. Ils se regardèrent intensément, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. Il y avait dans l'air une chaleur de tendresse, de désir. Ryô pris l'autre main de Kaori et les porta toutes deux devant lui où il déposa un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Kaori ne savait qu'en penser. Elle se sentait à la fois gênée et enchantée.

_ Kaori ! Je … Je…

Kaori sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement, le moment était si intense. Elle accentua son regard sur Ryô, tentant de deviner ce qu'il voulait dire avec tant de sérieux et de tendresse. Finalement, Ryô se repris et déclara :

_ Je boirai bien un petit remontant pas toi ?

Kaori en tomba à la renverse. S'attendant, comme les lectrices (lecteurs), à autre chose, la question de Ryô lui avait scié les jambes. Une petite libellule voltigea derrière eux décrivant des points d'interrogations étranges. [ :||- … ]

Ryô la regarda d'un air étonné, pestant de nouveau dans sa tête contre lui-même.

Se relevant en soupirant, Kaori attrapa Ryô par le bras et le regardant tendrement lui répondit alors, jouant le jeu de son partenaire :

_ Un petit verre de whisky ça te va ?

Ce fut au tour de Ryô de se retrouver décontenancé.

_ Pourquoi pas ! Répondit-il alors tandis que finalement ils se décidèrent à quitter la parking pour monter à leur appartement, toujours bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Kaori lâcha à contre cœur le bras de Ryô et alla chercher deux verres et une bouteille, tandis que Ryô enleva sa veste. Il s'installa au salon se maudissant encore. Kaori installa les verres et la bouteille sur un plateau et jouant à la serveuse alla trouver Ryô au salon.

Arrivant à proximité de lui elle lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

_ Le verre de monsieur est avancé.

Ryô leva son regard vers elle et lui fit signe de poser ça sur la petite table devant eux et de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle posa alors le plateau et tandis que Ryô servait les verres, elle s'assit à sa droite. Il lui tendit alors un verre et la regarda.

_ Campaï ! S'exclama-t-il en levant son verre.

_ Campaï ! Répondit-elle en faisant de même.

Et tandis qu'ils vidaient leur verre, un silence s'installa. Kaori, tout comme Ryô, se posait alors beaucoup de questions. Non pas seulement sur l'événement de ce soir mais aussi sur le récent comportement de Ryô. L'éternelle question de Ryô était : En ai-je le droit ? Mais ce soir il était plus concentré sur le drame auquel Kaori avait échappé de justesse. Le léger bruit que fit Kaori en posant son verre le rappela sur terre.

_ Ca fait du bien ! Dit Kaori d'une voix légèrement trouble.

_ En effet… Répondit Ryô en trouvant les joues de sa partenaire colorées.

Lentement, elle laissa glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Celui-ci ricana discrètement. Décidément Kaori ne tenait pas l'alcool quand elle était fatiguée. Prenant son verre de son autre main et le finissant d'un trait, il le posa à son tour sans faire de bruits. Puis il se pencha sur le cas de sa partenaire. Elle était là, tout contre lui, si belle, si envoûtante, si innocente. Tandis qu'un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, sa main se balada virtuellement sur son corps endormi avant de se poser sur son visage.

Ryô se leva doucement, récupérant Kaori dans ses bras. A moitié endormie, elle sentait la chaleur du corps de Ryô contre elle. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit, elle émit un gémissement plaintif.

_ Bonne nuit Kaori ! Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

_ …. Nuit ! Répondit-elle oubliant la moitié de sa phrase et cherchant machinalement son pyjama sous l'oreiller pour se changer.

Ryô la laissa alors et alla dans sa chambre où il se coucha rapidement.

Pendant le restant de nuit Kaori se réveilla en hurlant. Peu après Ryô entra en trombe dans sa chambre, arme à la main et pour tout vêtement un simple caleçon ! Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il aperçoit alors sa partenaire recroquevillée sous le drap laissant juste voir sa tête tenue par ses deux mains. Ryô rangea alors son arme comme il le put et s'approchant de sa partenaire, pris place à ses côtés avant de l'enlacer pour la calmer. Dès que Kaori sentit la présence de Ryô à ses côtés, elle se serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Tandis que Ryô voulut se relever pour finir la nuit dans sa chambre, Kaori l'arrêta.

_ Ryô ? Heu ! Tu… Tu peux rester s'il te plaît ?

Ryô la regarda étonné. Pour qu'elle lui demande ça il fallait que son cauchemar est été terrible…. Effaçant une rapide face lubrique, il accepta d'un hochement de tête et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle en profita alors et posa sa tête sur le torse nu de son partenaire. Véritable supplice de Tantale pour Ryô que de sentir une femme à ses côtés sans ne rien pouvoir faire.

Timidement (vraiment ?) Ryô décida de maintenir Kaori avec son bras gauche et ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Salutation

**Jeudi 12 juillet.**

Lorsque Kaori se réveilla l'étonnement fut sa première réaction. Que faisait Ryô dans son lit ? Toutefois le sentiment de chaleur qu'elle éprouvait alors, une tendre et douce chaleur, lui procurait un profond bien-être. Elle se leva sans râler, bien qu'elle ait préféré rester un peu plus longtemps dans les bras de Ryô et bien que ce-dernier ronchonne en la sentant se lever. Elle avait tant bien fini la nuit et ainsi bien dormi qu'elle en avait oublié l'incident près du port. Mettant l'eau à chauffer pour le café, elle descendit chercher le journal dans la boîte aux lettres en sifflotant. Puis elle prépara quelques tartines grillées avant d'aller réveiller délicatement son fainéant de partenaire.

_ Ryô le petit déjeuner est servi ! Dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop chaleureuse pour le self-control de son partenaire.

_ Allez debout Ryô ! Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de retirer le drap.

Soudain, sa vision fut attirée par une « bosse » au niveau de l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ryô l'entendit crier avant d'apercevoir la massue non loin de lui.

_ Kyahhhh ! Non Kaori ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement révélant ainsi qu'il était déjà réveillé.

_ Ah bon ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est si ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

Lentement, Ryô retira son revolver de son caleçon faisant rougir Kaori qui se tourna brusquement, confuse et qui lâcha sa massue!

_ Ce n'est pas un endroit pour ranger ce genre d'objet ! Dit-elle énervée pour cacher sa confusion.

_ Excuse-moi mais en pleine nuit je ne sais pas où le ranger quand je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ! Dit-il en se levant et en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kaori.

_ C'est bon pour cette fois. Lui dit-elle alors avec un petit clin d'œil. Allez ! Tu viens ?

Une fois devant le petit déjeuner, Ryô fixa Kaori dans les yeux, s'autorisant en grande vitesse à baisser ses yeux sur son décolleté. Au bout d'un moment, Kaori, gênée par le regard soutenu de son partenaire s'exclama :

_ QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien ! Répondit Ryô rêveur tandis que de nouveau son regard descendit.

Cette fois-ci, ce coup d'œil n'échappa pas à Kaori qui sortit une de ses massues spéciale obsédé de 10000 tonnes. Ryô n'eut pas le temps de sentir le coup venir que déjà sa tête se retrouva encastrée dans le mur d'en face.

_ Espèce de … de… De pervers… Tu ne peux pas regarder autre part ?

Ryô aurait bien répondu mais là il ne voulait pas fâcher sa partenaire encore plus. Il se dégagea de la massue et se retrouva de nouveau devant son café. Comme si de rien n'était il demanda :

_ Quelles nouvelles dans le journal aujourd'hui ? »

_ «_ Le calme serait revenu dans le petit village de Nirayama….. Cependant les récentes découvertes n'ont toujours pas été élucidées. _»

_ Quoi d'autres ?

_ « _Les corps des évadés auraient été retrouvés dans les bois environnant un petit village. La police pense qu'il s'agit là de l'œuvre d'Aoki ! _» Dit Kaori dont le teint était devenu légèrement pâle aux yeux de son partenaire.

_ Sitôt dehors il récidive…. Je suppose qu'il voulait savoir s'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il y a des détails ?

_ Oui. Attends une seconde. Voilà, j'y suis. _C'est en accompagnant ses enfants à la crèche que la jeune Yuki a découvert des corps aux abords de son village. Aussitôt sur place la police a identifié les corps sans perdre de temps. Il s'agissait là des récents évadés. Vu la façon dont les viscères se trouvaient à leur côté il ne fait aucun doute qu'Aoki est l'auteur de ces meurtres même si aucun motif n'est à donner. Il est, par ailleurs, le seul à manquer à l'appel de cette découverte macabre. _»

_ Je vois… Autre chose ?

_ Oh tout et rien…. Tiens…

_ Quoi ?

_ Il y a un fait divers qui a attiré mon attention mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi…

_ Ben lis-le on verra bien.

« _Fait divers : Aux alentours de 00h, 00h10, une fusillade a été entendu près du port. La police prévenu par un passant n'a rien trouvé en arrivant sur place hormis plusieurs traces de sang… Des examens sont en cours pour tenter d'identifier s'il appartient à un criminel ou à une toute autre personne. Une balle de Desert Eagle a été retrouvée dans la coque d'un navire amarré à une centaine de mètres de la première découverte… La police doit retourner sur les lieux du drame dans la matinée pour rechercher d'autres indices. _»

Kaori avait pâli au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Même sa voix cachait mal son trouble. Et tout ça n'avait guère échappé à Ryô. Il savait qu'elle se souvenait de l'incident de cette nuit.

_ Kaori. Appela Ryô.

Elle leva sa tête vers lui et il put y lire une grande peur. Il fait alors le tour de la table pour se placer à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule. Généralement Kaori avait toujours le moral, même si elle savait qu'elle était la cible. Elle pouvait même se débarrasser de ce qui se servait d'elle comme de la faiblesse de Ryô. Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il y avait un élément sur lequel elle ne mettait pas le doigt. En plus elle avait l'étrange sensation de connaître Aoki. D'où elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais son simple nom suffisait à la rendre nerveuse. Comme un cauchemar qui devient réalité et qu'on ne parvient pas à contrôler Aoki lui faisait perdre son courage et sa rage de vaincre.

_ Kaori ! Répéta Ryô. « Essaie de te décontracter. C'est en restant ainsi, sans rien faire que les réflexes diminuent. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile d'être détendu dans ces situations…Crois- moi. Mais cela ne sert à rien de ne pas essayer. Et puis…. Je suis là ! N'est-ce pas ?

Kaori tourna son visage vers lui. La peur y était moins lisible. Kaori reprenait du poil de la bête et la dernière phrase de Ryô l'avait fait rougir. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Ryô et se sentit revivre.

_ Merci Ryô. Dit-elle alors en ce levant. Puis elle débarrassa la table.

Ryô soupira, il n'aimait pas vois sa partenaire aussi déprimée et sensible. Il tenta alors tant bien que mal à lui faire oublier la lecture de ce journal. Il se prit un nombre incalculable de massue qui n'était guère supérieurs à 100 tonnes. Ryô en était dépité… d'habitude les massues étaient plus imposantes ! (Qui a dit masochiste ?) Tentant alors le tout pour le tout, Ryô s'amusa à raconter à Kaori la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passée ensemble en rentrant. (Bien que rien ne ce soit passé d'ailleurs) Cela avait eu pour effet de faire rougir Kaori jusqu'aux oreilles puis elle avait été plongé dans une longue méditation. A savoir ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas. En fin de matinée, voir même un peu après midi, tandis qu'elle mettait le couvert ses pensées étaient fixées. Il ne s'était rien passé et Ryô avait une imagination débordante… Mais s'il pensait ce qu'il disait alors…. Kaori redevint alors encore plus rouge que précédemment en se surprenant à se demander pourquoi Ryô ne mettait pas ses idées en pratique. **o(-**

Tentant de se calmer, elle se rafraîchit le visage avant d'aller chercher Ryô pour le repas. Elle n'osa même pas le regarder par crainte de rougir de nouveau. Ryô n'aurait alors sans doute pas compris de suite. Quelle idée avait-il eu là de lui raconter ce genre de choses…..Le repas se passa en silence, Kaori ne levant les yeux de son assiette que pour se servir à nouveau et servir son partenaire.

Après la vaisselle, Kaori alla se reposer dans sa chambre, se sentant étrangement fatiguée. Ryô profita alors de la sieste de sa partenaire pour aller draguer en ville et enquêter à son tour. Il n'avait pas pensé que Kaori pourrait se réveiller et sortir à son tour. Et c'est ce qu'il advint.

Un bon quart d'heure après la sortie de Ryô, Kaori s'étira. N'entendant pas un bruit, elle fit le tour de l'appartement trois bonne fois pour être certaine que Ryô n'était plus là. Elle râla alors tout bas puis se décida à sortir à son tour. Comme le disait si bien Ryô rester enfermer abaisse encore plus le moral alors autant profiter du beau soleil de juillet. Toute fois avant de sortir, elle écrivit un petit mot à Ryô en cas où celui-ci rentrerait avant elle. Lui disant qu'elle allait juste à la gare pour voir s'il y avait des demandes et qu'elle passerait sans doute faire un petit coucou au Cat's eye.

Une fois ce petit mot signée tendrement, elle se mit en route. Elle avait opté pour un jean un peu court et un haut rouge. De toute façon il faisait chaud et pas un seul nuage ne se voyait à l'horizon. Elle hésita entre ses pieds et sa voiture pour se déplacer. Et finalement elle choisit ses pieds. La voiture en été ce n'est pas vraiment le top. En plus sans climatisation à bord alors là… Elle arriva l'esprit serein à la gare mais il n'y avait pas de message.

_Tant pis_ ! Pensa-t-elle.

Faisant demi-tour, elle s'arrêta devant un étalage de pâtisserie et opta pour une bonne petite brioche. C'est là qu'une sensation qu'elle commençait à connaître fit brutalement son apparition. Réglant la note de sa gourmandise, elle cala ses pensées sur sa sensation. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite, elle aperçut un homme assez grand et de bonne constitution. Il était foncé de peau. Une paire de lunette de soleil ronde masquait son regard. Kaori était certaine qu'il était la cause de son étrange impression. Lorsqu'il enleva sa cigarette de sa bouche, Kaori aperçut un bandage sur la main gauche de ce type. Récupérant son sachet en souriant à la vendeuse, Kaori se remit aussitôt en route. Elle savait que cet homme lui avait emboîté le pas. Comme elle ne voulait pas être, de nouveau, la cause de réparation au café, elle préféra rentrer directement.

Elle tourna un moment s'arrêtant dans diverses échoppes, regardant les vêtements, rêvant devant des bijoux, mais n'en oubliant pas le pourquoi de sa présence dans ses boutiques. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure sa sensation disparue comme par enchantement. Elle soupira d'aise et repris son chemin normal. Elle se trouvait à moins de cinq cent mètres de son point d'arrivée lorsqu'elle sa sensation la repris. Elle fut aussitôt tirée sur le côté par deux bras vigoureux qui l'empêchèrent de crier.

Elle fut entraînée dans une petite ruelle sombre, loin, bien loin de la foule. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir ou de crier. Et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu disparaître.

_ Alors ma jolie… On essaie de me semer ! Dit un homme avec un air diabolique tout en l'adossant à un mur derrière une pile de caisses métalliques.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Kaori dont le cœur battait affolé.

_ Vous devriez le savoir ! Lui répondit l'homme en sortant une lame et en la plaçant sous son cou.

_ Ah ! Et pourquoi devrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ! Fit Kaori qui reprenait quelque peu confiance en elle.

_ Ne jouez pas à la maligne avec moi ! Fit l'homme brusquement tout en entaillant le tee-shirt de Kaori au niveau de son cœur.

Elle sentit la lame froide contre elle et coupa un instant sa respiration.

_ Et alors on ne dit plus rien ? Fit l'homme sardoniquement.

_ Je ne parle pas aux inconnus ! Répondit-elle froidement défiant cet homme du regard.

L'homme commençait à s'impatienter. Elle ne réagissait pas de la façon espérée. Il n'aimait pas et être défié et se retrouvait impuissant psychologiquement… Surtout face à une femme. Comme pour narguer Kaori, il continua de taillader le tee-shirt de Kaori. Elle tenta de se débarrasser de l'étreinte de ce type et finit par se recevoir une gifle.

_ Doucement ma jolie ! Dit-il perversement.

Au moment de la gifle Kaori aperçut de nouveau le bandage sur la main gauche de son agresseur. Elle se figea. Un sentiment de malaise comme si elle savait maintenant à qui elle avait à faire. Tandis qu'elle faisait de nouveau face à celui-ci elle remarqua la trace d'une cicatrice sous la paire de lunette, au niveau de son œil gauche. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vivement. C'était Aoki sans doute possible… Celui-ci remarqua la tension de Kaori et commença à s'en réjouir

_ Tu sais quoi ma jolie ! Je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre !

_ Certainement pas ! Se surprit à répondre Kaori avec mépris !

_ Tu sais inévitablement qui je suis n'est-ce pas !

Kaori ne répondit pas.

_ Comme tu m'as l'air de le savoir je vais te le dire. Tu as dû lire les journaux récemment… Tu as donc entendu parler de mes exploits ! Finit-il par une intonation diabolique.

Kaori ne parvint pas à contenir sa peur dans son regard !

_ Voilà c'est ce regard que je préfère ! Dit l'homme dont le regard se fit de plus en plus diabolique. Puisque mon nom vous est familier dites-le moi !

Kaori se mordit les lèvres. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit !

_ Voyons ma jolie un effort ! Dit-il en remontant la lame le long du visage de Kaori. Celle-ci sentait des gouttes de sueurs couler le long de son visage. Elle se força à ne rien dire. Elle se sentait pâle et malgré la chaleur estival elle avait froid intérieurement.

_ Je vois que tu n'es pas très coopérative devant le Prince Noir !

Kaori cru défaillir en entendant ce nom. Elle laissa échapper en un murmure.

_ Ao…ki !

Celui-ci eut un sourire fourbe de satisfaction. Une de ses mains se posa sur la poitrine de Kaori. Elle se retrouva tendu, paniquée… Elle recommença alors à se débattre tentant par la-même de puiser l'énergie nécessaire en pensant soudainement à Ryô, et à hier soir. Aoki la gifla une nouvelle fois, plus fortement, lui faisant lâcher un cri tandis que sa lèvre se mit à saigner et qu'elle culbuta contre la pile de caisses qui vacilla. Le bruit métallique résonna dans la ruelle faisant voler quelques pigeons proches. Puis le silence se réinstalla un instant. A terre, Kaori récupéra discrètement de quoi se défendre, profitant de sa courte liberté. Aoki la releva vigoureusement et la fixa de nouveau dans les yeux. Kaori sentait une douleur aigu sur sa droite. Le choc contre ces caisses avait été violent.

_ Et alors on en veut pas jouer avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec un air encore plus pervers avant de tenter de l'embrasser. Kaori le cogna alors violemment avec ce qu'elle avait ramassé.

Elle se retrouva ainsi hors de l'étreinte de ce type. Se tenant la tête en pestant, il tenta de la rattraper, sans succès. Seul un morceau de tee-shirt resta dans sa main et sa lame se retrouva légèrement rougit. Il lécha alors le sang de celle-ci et ricana diaboliquement. Kaori Se mit à courir au plus vite qu'elle le pouvait pour rejoindre un endroit sur ! L'appartement n'était pas loin. Elle le savait. Elle se retourna fréquemment, haletant, le souffle court, une sensation de brûlure dans la gorge et au niveau de son épaule gauche. Elle se heurta soudainement et se retrouva à terre, perdant momentanément la vue. Ne voyant que le noir devant elle, elle prit peur et chercha à tâtons un point d'appui pour se relever. Elle sentit que quelqu'un s'emparait de sa main…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Soins

Pour l'aider ?

_ Lâchez-moi ! Cria-t-elle presque à bout.

_ Du calme Kaori ! Dit une voix bien familière à ses oreilles.

Tandis qu'elle tournait sa tête vers la source de la voix, les papillons noirs se retirèrent de devant son regard. Elle reconnut Ryô avec peine. Se relevant toute tremblante, elle se jeta en sanglot dans ses bras le laissant sans voix.

Il était affolé aussi bien par l'état vestimentaire de sa partenaire que choqué par sa réaction. Il commençait à s'en vouloir d'être parti pendant sa sieste. Soudain, il la sentit faillir et glisser contre lui.

_ Holà Kaori ! Laissa-t-il échapper en la serrant contre lui avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Levant son regard, il aperçut un homme de forte carrure partir. Ryô cacha un rictus de colère. Il devina plus ou moins ce qu'il c'était passé. Autant il aurait aimé courir à la poursuite de ce type pour lui faire la peau une bonne fois pour toute, autant son cœur lui disait de s'occuper de sa bien-aimée en premier. Se préoccupant de sa partenaire, il ne fit pas attention à la couleur de son visage. Il était aussi blême qu'elle. Il la porta jusqu'à l'appartement. Il l'allongea sur le sofa après lui avoir fait enfiler sa propre veste pour la réchauffer un peu. Elle tremblait tant.

Lorsque Kaori l'avait percuté, il venait de redescendre à toute allure suite à la lecture du message qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé… Surtout connaissant le caractère de sa partenaire. Il alla chercher un gant humide, et une bassine d'eau fraîche, pour le lui passer sur le visage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que sa lèvre était tuméfié et que sa pommette droite était bien rouge… Trop rouge… Elle grimaça à ce contact et retrouva ses esprits. Surprenant alors Ryô en train de la rafraîchir.

_ Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de lui passer le gant sur le visage délicatement.

_ Ca… Ca aurait pu être pire…

La façon dont elle dit ça glaça les veines de Ryô… Il la sentait blessée et choquée. Elle s'assit sur le sofa correctement, sentant sa tête tourner. Ses yeux reflétaient encore son choc et sa peur. Tandis que Ryô mouilla de nouveau le gant dans l'eau fraîche il demanda :

_ Qui ?

Kaori frissonna malgré la pesante chaleur de juillet. Ryô pris place à ses côtés et posa délicatement le gant sur la pommette blessée de sa partenaire. Levant ses yeux vers Ryô, elle articula, luttant contre sa peur :

_ Aoki…Je pense… Puisqu'il… Il s'est lui-même présenté par le Prince Noir… IL… Il avait un bandage sur sa main gauche. Et sur son oeil gauche se trouve une cicatrice… Il…Il a voulu jouer avec moi. Je me suis débattue. Il m'a frappé pour me calmer. C'est lors de sa deuxième gifle que j'ai réussi à fuir. J'y ai laissé la manche gauche de mon tee-shirt… »

Le cœur de Ryô se serra durant le récit. Déjà qu'il haïssait Aoki, sa haine n'en fut que plus féroce. C'était lui qu'il avait vu précédemment….. Il l'avait nargué de loin. Etait-ce sa façon de le saluer ?

Ryô serra Kaori dans ses bras, tentant par-là de la calmer. Elle était encore choquée. Sentant les bras de Ryô se refermer autour d'elle, elle se laissa aller dans un dernier sanglot… Elle devait évacuer son trop plein de stress. Ryô la réconforta un moment tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'arrêter ce malade.

Une fois qu'il la sentit aller mieux, il recula et la fixa dans les yeux. Ils étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleurer. Ryô se mordit la lèvre. Etait-ce le moment de lui parler de son plan ?

_ Kaori ! Lui dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

_ Oui. Répondit-elle en cachant un léger rictus de douleur.

Cependant Ryô avait remarqué la grimace de Kaori et descendit ses mains délicatement. Elle devait avoir un bleu, pensait-il…

_ J'ai bien un plan pour arrêter ce malade mais…

_ Mais ? Dit Kaori le cœur serré par l'intuition.

_ Mais tu risques gros. Lui répondit Ryô gravement. Pourtant son regard était plein de tendresse.

Kaori soupira. Elle s'y attendait. Elle demeura un instant silencieuse… Serrant alors les poings et relevant sa tête gravement, elle demanda avec un regard plus que déterminé ! :

_ Quel est ton plan ?

Sans prendre de pincettes, Ryô lui expliqua :

_ Voilà. Demain matin, comme aujourd'hui, tu sortiras vois si nous avons un travail ou autre. Tu auras un émetteur sur toi et je te suivrais à distance, en voiture. Je pense qu'il peut ne pas se montrer. Surtout si tu as l'air sérieuse et confiante alors qu'aujourd'hui tu l'as déjà rencontré.. Et qu'il sait que je suis au courant… Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes trop détendue. Si je m'aperçois que tu tardes trop à un endroit j'arriverai.

_ Et si… Si tu arrives trop tard ?

_ Suis-je déjà arrivé trop tard ?

Kaori rougit. Bien sur que non. Ryô avait toujours été là pour l'aider. Dans n'importe quelle situation d'ailleurs. Même le contraire était aussi arrivé.

_ Pardon Ryô… Je… Une seconde j'enlève ma veste. Il fait chaud….Ma veste ? Mais je n'avais pas de veste, et ce n'est pas la mienne.

Ryô sifflota l'air de rien puis lui dit alors :

_ Quand tu m'as percuté tout à l'heure, tu as perdu connaissance. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et tu grelottais suite à ta mauvaise rencontre. De plus vu l'état de ton tee-shirt, j'ai préféré te couvrir avec ma veste une fois dans le salon. Quand une personne est choquée, il faut normalement la couvrir avec une couverture. Mais bon en plein été je ne sais pas où tu ranges les couvertures alors j'ai pris ce que j'avais de plus chaud sous la main.

Kaori en resta bouche-bée. A la place d'enlever la veste de suite, elle la serra contre elle, respirant le parfum de Ryô déposé dessus.

_ Ryô !… Pour tout à l'heure … Je… Je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça… Je…

_ Chhh ! Ce n'est rien. Et puis tu sais c'est normal que tu es réagi ainsi.

_ Au fait tu as dit qu'il était au courant que tu savais que c'était lui comme si tu l'avais vu ?

_ C'est le cas !… Toujours quand tu as perdu conscience je l'ai senti. En levant la tête je l'ai vu partir.

_ Et tu n'en as pas profité ?

_ Heu… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser allonger en plein milieu de la rue dans ton état.

Kaori se mit à rougir en baissant la tête. Elle avait chaud et décida donc d'enlever la veste. En la pliant pour la poser sur un dossier de chaise, elle remarqua une tâche sombre au niveau du haut de la manche gauche.

_ Tu as quelque chose au bras ? Demanda-t-elle à Ryô ne pensant pas alors que cela puisse provenir d'elle.

_ Non pourquoi ? Répondit-il en observant la tâche.

_ Ta veste est tâchée comme si… Dit Kaori qui réalisa alors que la marque était faite par du sang frais !

_ Ton bras ! S'exclama alors Ryô ! Trop choqué précédemment, il n'avait pas remarqué cette blessure.

_ Quoi mon bras ? S'étonna Kaori en tournant la tête vers celui-ci.

Elle remarqua alors une coupure qui, bien que peu profonde, lui laisserai sans aucun doute une cicatrice.

_ Bouge pas je reviens ! Dit Ryô d'une façon quelque peu autoritaire sans vraiment le vouloir.

_ Bien chef ! S'amusa alors à répondre Kaori faisant sourire Ryô.

Il revint au bout de deux trois petites minutes avec du coton, du désinfectant, un petit set de couturier, et de quoi bander la plaie.

_ Tu crois vraiment que la blessure est si importante qu'elle nécessite du fil ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore… Je vais d'abord la nettoyer et après on verra.

_ Tu sais je peux le faire. J'ai…

_ Non ! Je te dois bien ça après le nombre de fois où c'est toi qui t'occupes de moi. La coupa-t-il.

Kaori rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Pas un rouge flagrant, plutôt un rose un peu vif ! Ryô imbiba un petit morceau de coton de désinfectant et le déposa sur l'épaule de Kaori. Elle grimaça légèrement. Une chose était certaine, c'était à vif !

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ … En fait je pense que deux trois petits points seraient quand même nécessaire ! Répondit Ryô en préparant le fil et l'aiguille.

Kaori soupira.

_ OK ! Dit-elle comme pour donner le départ à Ryô.

Il la soigna délicatement, l'observant de temps à autre pour voir s'il ne lui faisait pas trop mal. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, sans doute en train de se demander quand elle avait été blessé. Elle trouva la réponse qui lui paraissait la plus plausible. Lorsqu'elle s'était échappée et qu'Aoki avait tenté de l'attraper. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait cela ne pouvait être que ça. Son épaule lui avait quelque peu brûlé pendant sa course mais elle n'en avait pas tenue compte. Elle grimaça quand même un peu, ne s'en rendant qu'à moitié compte. Pourtant Ryô faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus. Une fois le dernier point fait, il banda la plaie délicatement et déposa un baiser sur celle-ci une fois les soins finis.

_ Ca y est la torture est fini. Lui dit-il en la regardant tendrement.

_ Merci Ryô !

_ Je t'en prie.

Elle tourna alors son visage vers lui et lui avoua alors :

_ Tu sais Ryô… C'est en pensant à toi tout à l'heure que j'ai réussi à fuir.

_ J'en suis flatté !

_ Ce que je veux dire Ryô c'est que…

Ryô la regarda interloqué. Le fait qu'elle ne trouve pas ses mots l'amusait beaucoup. Elle leva alors son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas à dire ce qu'elle voulait… Elle décida alors d'agir… tout comme hier soir avant le dîner. D'ailleurs Ryô avait beaucoup appréciait, elle l'avait remarqué. Souriante, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Merci ! Murmura-t-elle cette fois.

_ De rien mon ange ! Répondit Ryô avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Kaori ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et encore moins à sa réponse.

Cinq minutes après, Ryô se leva alors que le ventre de Kaori gargouilla.

_ Tu as faim peut-être ? Sourit Ryô.

Gênée, Kaori rougit.

_ Je vais aller préparer le dîner. Lança Ryô.

_ Non laisse je…

_ Ta ta ta ! Toi tu ne fais rien pour ce soir. Avant de m'occuper du repas je vais te faire couler un bon bain relaxant.

_ Mais Ryô je…

_ Tu veux peut-être que je t'accompagne dans le bain ? Se surprit-il à rajouter.

Kaori ne savait plus qu'en penser. Elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Ryô s'était rapproché d'elle.

_ En plus tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état vestimentaire… Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Revenant alors à la réalité, elle remarqua la présence très proche de son partenaire. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Rosissant de confusion, elle réalisa que son cœur battait frénétiquement. Encore plus frénétiquement lorsque Ryô approcha ses lèvres des siennes et qu'il les déposa tendrement sur les siennes. Un léger baiser qui ne demandait qu'à être répété encore et encore. Pourtant Ryô s'arrêta là.

_ Allez va te préparer ! Je vais faire couler l'eau.

_ Merci encore ! Répondit-elle alors avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa chambre où elle s'adossa à la porte pour calmer ses émotions et son visage rosé.

Kaori récupéra alors de quoi se changer tandis que Ryô fit donc couler un bain. Il rajouta dans l'eau de quoi la relaxer correctement. Cinq minutes après, tandis que Ryô arrêtait les robinets, Kaori entra dans la salle de bain et déposa ses vêtements. A ce moment là, Ryô se plaça derrière elle en silence. En se relevant, Kaori se heurta à Ryô.

_ Pardon ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il la regarda intensément, un franc sourire aux lèvres et, se penchant vers elle, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Kaori était radieuse…

Certaine que Ryô ne viendra pas la troubler dans son bain, elle s'y installa et s'y délaissa paisiblement. Ryô avait parfumé l'eau d'un mélange de cannelle et de vanille ainsi que d'un troisième produit dont l'odeur était familière à Kaori. Cependant le nom de cette senteur ne lui revenait pas. Pendant ce-temps, à la cuisine, Ryô commença à préparer le souper tout en sifflotant, puis il mis le couvert.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Passion et Désir

Vingt bonnes minutes après, il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, faisant sursauter Kaori de surprise. Son cœur se mit alors à battre à vive allure.

_ Ca va Kaori ?

_ … Kaori ne savait pas quoi dire tant elle était étonnée.

_ Si tu as besoin de quelque chose fais moi signe ! Dit Ryô amusé par le silence de sa partenaire et devinant plus ou moins ses pensées.

_ … Euh… Ryô ! Merci beaucoup encore une fois ! Finit-elle par dire.

_ Je t'en prie ! Répondit Ryô toujours derrière la porte.

Il mourait d'envie d'entrer dans la salle de bain sans prévenir, et qui plus est, de se jeter sur elle. Mais, se forçant et calmant ses pulsions, Ryô demeura correct. Il redoutait plus que toute autre chose… la massue. Il retourna donc à la cuisine surveiller la fin de cuisson du repas. Se maudissant de ne pas être plus courageux pour avouer ses sentiments à Kaori. Il y avait toujours des doutes qui trottaient dans son esprit égaré mais cela ne résolvait pas le dilemme. Il faudrait donc agir et non réfléchir. Mais comment faire plus qu'un simple baiser ?

Tout ça paraissait si évident l'un pour l'autre pourtant…

Ryô estimait qu'avec Kaori ce n'était pas pareille. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer… Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur… Se faire peur… Voilà… Il avait peur de voir la vérité en face et d'affronter ses plus profonds sentiments pour Kaori…

Pourtant quelque chose le poussait à avancer… Il fallait qu'il fasse ce premier pas plus décisif qu'un simple baiser.

C'était comme… Vital.

Son envie, son besoin de la serrer dans ses bras grandissait de jour en jour. Surtout depuis que sous le coup de l'impulsion il l'avait embrassé tendrement. Il l'avait surpris et s'était surpris… Et bien que durant quelques temps il ne savait plus où il en était maintenant tout était clair.…

Il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait besoin de cet amour. Sa soif de désir l'empêchait fréquemment de dormir du coup il se retrouvait fréquemment à sortir pour tenter de se changer les idées et les coups de massues arrivaient tout autant fréquemment. Mais ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ne pouvait pas durer.

Eteignant sous les casseroles, Ryô tenta de donner bonne présentation à son plat et le déposa à table tandis que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Kaori s'était bien délassée et semblait correctement apaisée. Une chose était claire, sa respiration était redevenue normal. Kaori s'était habillée d'une jupe marron, courte et d'un haut blanc moulant, lacée en croisillon sur le devant. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva au salon laissant un Ryô abasourdi.

_ Dis moi Ryô ! Ca sent bon ici.

_ …

_ Ryô ? Tu es là ? Demanda Kaori interloquée réalisant alors que son partenaire était sous le charme de ses jambes.

Rougissante par la réaction de son partenaire, elle prit alors place à table. Ryô se donna deux trois tapes sur les joues pour se reprendre le plus discrètement possible. Il regarda Kaori avec un beau sourire et son visage sérieux. Une légère tension s'était installée… Il faut dire que Kaori n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un Ryô si entreprenant avec elle. Essayant de rompre ce silence, elle lui dit alors :

_ Ton plat est succulent Ryô… Tu vois que toi aussi tu es un cordon bleu.

_ Merci… Mais tu sais tout le mérite en revient à mon excellent professeur. Répondit-il en souriant.

_ Alors trinquons à l'élève qui dépasse le maître. Dit Kaori en levant son verre de vin rouge.

_ Bien alors… A l'élève et au maître. Santé.

_ Santé !

Durant le restant du repas la discussion fut culinaire. Vint alors le moment de la vaisselle. Ryô, qui voulait reposer Kaori de sa journée et de son futur plan, s'empressa de débarrasser la table. Toutefois Kaori fut plus rapide et pris Ryô de court. Elle était déjà en train de lessiver tout ça. Ryô n'en démordit pas et prenant un torchon essuya la vaisselle et la rangea. Une fois que tout fut terminé, Ryô se sécha les mains.

_ Quand tu auras fini envois moi le torchon s'il te plaît Ryô !

Narquoisement, Ryô sourit, une idée en tête.

_ Tiens ! Dit-il en tendant le torchon en question.

_ Merci. Répondit Kaori en attrapant l'autre bout.

Le regard de Ryô se fit alors fourbe tandis qu'il tira le torchon vivement vers lui. Déséquilibrée, Kaori fit un pas vers Ryô. Il en profita alors et lui attrapa les mains qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer délicatement. D'abord stoïque et étonnée, Kaori leva ses yeux vers Ryô. Ce dernier s'était mis à lui caresser les poignets tendrement.

_ Ryô… Dit-elle alors confuse sentant ses joues devenir flambantes. Elle cala son regard dans le sien.

Elle pouvait lire beaucoup de choses… C'était comme lire à livre ouvert…

Tendresse… Désir… Passion… Peur… Amour…

Ryô inspira profondément, le cœur battant. Il lui tenait encore les mains. Son esprit hésitait encore. Il se racla la gorge et pris une bonne bouffée d'oxygène pourtant il n'arriva qu'à susurrer :

_ Kaori… Je t'aime !

Il avait cependant réussi là où il pensait échouer. Il avait surmonté sa peur. Il observa sa partenaire, tentant de voir sa réaction. Il sentit trembler ses mains frêles. Elle était sans voix…. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Son cœur battait fortement, affolé par ces trois simples mots… Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes…

_ Ryô… Souffla-t-elle alors en souriant.

Il souriait, fier de lui. Ne s'attendant cependant pas à la suite de la réaction de sa partenaire. Serrant les mains de Ryô davantage, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ryô ressentit toute la passion, l'amour et le désir de sa partenaire au travers de son baiser. C'était un appel profond qui lui permit de se débarrasser des chaînes qui le retenait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Il attira davantage Kaori contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Même vêtus leurs corps s'épousaient à merveille.

_ Kaori ! Articula Ryô cinq minutes après avec difficulté.

Kaori redressa sa tête vers Ryô. Son regard était inquisiteur. C'était comme s'il attendait un signe, une réponse à une question silencieuse.

_ Ryô ! Tu ne peux savoir combien je suis heureuse… Je t'aime… De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme… Ryô je… Finit-elle en baissant son regard qui s'embuait de nouveau.

Délicatement, Ryô redressa le visage de sa partenaire avec deux doigts avant de l'embrasser beaucoup plus profondément, plus passionnément. ….

* * *

Nda : Pour ceux qui connaissent l'histoire, pour l'avoir lu auparavant, j'ai volontairement modifié ce chapitre, et ce ne change en rien la tournure de la suite des événements.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le piège se referme

**Vendredi 13 juillet.**

Le réveil de Kaori sonna brièvement. Il était midi.

_ Midi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais que…

Elle repensa à la fin de soirée d'hier soir ainsi qu'à la nuit qui avait suivit. Tout sourire elle se tourna vers Ryô encore endormi. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme et le lui avait prouvé. Cette relation était nouvelle pour Kaori, mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Certes elle avait suivit ses désirs, ses pulsions et s'était étonnée elle-même. Elle avait aussi lutté contre sa timidité maladive et Ryô avait fait d'elle sa femme. Tout avait changé entre eux et rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Elle le savait maintenant. Elle se pencha sur Ryô et lui embrassa le front.

_ Debout fainéant ! Dit-elle avec un sourire angélique mais les joues empourprées. (Il n'avait pas été si fainéant que ça la nuit passée.)

Ryô ronchonna à son habitude mais là un sourire malicieux cachait mal son amusement. Kaori sourit de plus belle et cette fois-ci lui donna un tendre baiser.

_ Je vais préparer à manger et un coup de main serait très apprécié Ryô.

_ J'arrive mon ange. Lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Kaori se leva alors et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas se promener dans le plus simple appareil dans l'appartement.

Tandis que le déjeuner mijotait, elle en profita pour aller prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, elle avait opté pour un pantalon court blanc et un haut moulant de couleur bleu ciel se laçant sur le devant.

Après manger, sur le coup de 14h :

_ Ryô, je sors ! Je vais voir si nous avons du travail.

_ Bien ! Soit prudente mon ange. Répondit-il en l'entourant avec ses bras.

_ Et toi soit bien sage. Dit-elle une lueur dans les yeux.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Ryô déposa une puce électronique dans le dos de Kaori. Il n'avait pas oublié la conversation de la veille.

_ A tout à l'heure.

_ A tout à l'heure.

Kaori sortit, Ryô en profita pour donner un coup de téléphone assez bref. Puis il rejoignit sa mini où il alluma l'écran radar. Il attendit encore 5 minutes avant de se mettre en route à son tour.

Kaori marchait d'un pas rapide mais de façon assez gaie. Avant de sortir, elle s'était enfilé un petit gilet. Toute guillerette elle arriva à la gare, son petit sourire disparu devant l'absence de message. Elle soupira et fit alors demi-tour pour prendre le chemin du retour.

Tandis que son allure était quelque peu ralenti par la foule, elle ressentit une sensation glaciale dans son dos. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Elle espéra que Ryô n'avait pas oublié, lui. Elle se retourna machinalement et aperçut le qui de sa sueur froide. Son cœur s'emballa à sa seule vue. Elle commença à marcher plus rapidement, puis elle se mit à courir affolée. Elle se sentait fortement menacée. Elle tourna plusieurs fois dans des plus petites ruelles, tentant de semer son poursuivant… Mais il était rapide.

Soudain deux hommes cagoulés s'opposèrent à sa course en riant diaboliquement. Kaori se figea, son sang se glaça. Elle recula d'un pas et se retrouva tenue par les épaules par deux bras puissants. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire. Rien que le bandage sur la main gauche en disait long sur ce personnage.

_ Je vous rattrape enfin mademoiselle… Comme vous pouvez le constater ma jolie, je ne suis pas seul aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé des amis qui voulaient aussi jouer avec vous ! Je dois avouer que vous êtes bien courageuse de vous aventurer seule en ville après ce qu'il vous est arrivez. A moins que cela ne soit de l'inconscience !… Plus je vous regarde plus j'ai l'intime conviction de vous avoir déjà vu avant.

Le cœur de Kaori fit un bond avant d'accélérer étonnement vite.

Une ruelle plus loin Ryô regarda l'écran. Kaori avait accéléré un moment avant de s'arrêter depuis plus d'une minute maintenant. Il appuya sur un bouton et démarra sa voiture.

Kaori se dégagea d'un geste vif et se retourna. Elle lança un regard glacé à son interlocuteur.

_ Ho ! Verrais-je de la haine dans votre regard ma belle ?

Elle ne répondit pas et serra ses poings. Son cœur battait encore fortement et elle avait du mal à respirer calmement. Elle sentait que derrière elle les deux hommes la regardaient perversement…

Tout à coup ils s'élevèrent dans les cieux et se retrouvèrent crâne contre crâne dans un grand bruit. Kaori se retourna en sursautant tandis qu'Aoki jura. Il fit alors demi-tour et lança des couteaux pour assurer sa fuite. Umibozu, car c'était lui, poussa Kaori encore sous le coup de la surprise. Les couteaux passèrent très près mais ne firent aucun mal.

_ Kaori… Il n'y a qu'un moyen de faire disparaître sa peur y faire face. Dit Umibozu de sa voix grave.

Kaori approuva Umibozu d'un hochement de tête.

_ Merci. Dit-elle avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son agresseur.

Si Umibozu était là, Ryô devait y être pour quelque chose.

Aoki récupéra sa voiture parqué non loin de là tandis que la mini s'arrêta juste devant la ruelle. Kaori y grimpa rapidement tandis que Ryô observait Aoki prendre la poudre d'escampette. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte que déjà Ryô avait lancé sa course poursuite derrière ce vil type.

_ Ca va Kaori ?

_ Oui…C'est bien toi qui a prévenu Umibozu n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui… J'ai pris quelques petite armes au cas où. Il y a ton arme préférée dans le lot d'ailleurs. Dit Ryô en souriant tandis que Kaori jetait un coup d'œil rapide vers le lot d'armes.

Tandis que les deux voitures roulèrent à vive allure dans les rues de Tokyo, Kaori se décida à mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

_ Au fait Kaori tes cheveux vont devenir célèbre tu sais…

Elle le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Regarde dans la boîte à gants j'ai laissé le journal ouvert sur un article tu comprendras.

Kaori ouvrit donc la boîte à gants et en sortit le journal.

_Enquête sur le port. Rapport : Aux dernières nouvelles le sang retrouvé récemment au port appartiendrait au criminel Aoki. En fouillant pour trouver d'autres indices, la police n'a trouvé que des petits cheveux. On ignore si ces cheveux ont à voir avec la fusillade ou non, mais ils se trouvaient juste devant le point d'impact de la balle. Par ailleurs nous avons appris que l'inspectrice Nogami aurait participé à l'enquête son état de santé s'étant nettement amélioré._

_ Ryô. Si je suis sortie cet après-midi c'est que je me sentais tellement bien que cette tentative de meurtre m'était passée au-dessus de la tête.

_ J'ai remarqué ! Mais je n'allais pas réveiller un mauvais souvenir après la nuit que nous avons passé.

Kaori rougit en souriant.

_ Tu crois qu'ils trouveront quelque chose à partir de ces cheveux ?

_ Mis à part ton ADN je ne pense pas. N'importe qui perd des cheveux dans la journée.

_ Ryô tu n'aurais rien oublié ?

_ ?

_ La balle ayant coupé ces cheveux n'a-t-elle pas pu laisser une trace dessus ?

_ Peut-être mais personne ne pourra dire à qui appartient ces cheveux. Bon sauf Saeko elle est quand même assez intuitive. Mais ce n'est pas le genre à ébruiter cette affaire. Et je pense même qu'elle nous posera quelques questions à ce sujet.

Kaori regarda ses cheveux dans le rétroviseur droit tandis que les deux voitures s'engagèrent sur l'autoroute et accélérèrent davantage. Leur folle course avait causé quelque peu de dégâts matériel en ville, mais le plus important était qu'il n'y avait pas de pertes humaines ni même de blessés. (Un vrai miracle)

Ils roulèrent un très long moment. Aoki souriait intérieurement... Il savait qu'aujourd'hui City Hunter allait agir ainsi. Il tombait dans son piège. On lui avait ordonné de mener City-Hunter dans un domaine proche de Nirayama. Il n'en savait pas plus mais pour le moment ça marchait bien. Aoki pris une sortie d'autoroute au denier moment. Les pneus de la mini crissèrent évitant de très près un camion mais la traque continua.

Ryô décida alors de tirer un coup de semonce sur la voiture d'Aoki. Mais elle était blindée. Le pare-brise arrière fut à peine effleuré. Ryô pesta… Il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Nirayama et cela ne l'enchantait guère… Son instinct lui disait de se méfier de cette ville. Ryô visa alors un pneu arrière.

Le véhicule d'Aoki vira de gauche à droite dangereusement mais elle demeura sur la route. Aoki riposta et brisa le pare-brise. Kaori se plia en deux pour éviter les morceaux de verres. Elle commençait à être hors d'elle. Elle récupéra alors son bazooka et visa la voiture devant elle.

Le tir surpris Ryô. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se préparer au choc. Ryô en perdit momentanément le contrôle de son véhicule. La voiture d'Aoki reçut l'obus de plein fouet et vira sur la gauche. Les pneus bloqués, la voiture alla percuter un arbre violemment, déclenchant l'airbag. Ryô récupéra le volant tandis que la mini commençait à tanguer dangereusement à son tour.

Alors que Ryô parvint à arrêter sa voiture in extremis avant un arbre, Aoki fit éclater l'airbag d'un coup de couteau. Et pris la fuite à travers le bois.

_ Kaori… Avertit la prochaine fois. Dit Ryô narquoisement.

_ Je… Je me suis laisse emportée… Navrée. Répondit Kaori encore agacée. Hé Ryô notre homme prend la fuite. Dit-elle ensuite en s'élançant hors de la voiture suivit de très près par Ryô.

_ Comment comptes-tu le retrouvais ?

_ Comme tu le ferais si bien Ryô !

Ryô sourit à cette remarque pertinente.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le Manoir

Tandis qu'ils continuèrent leur avancé dans la forêt une légère brume se leva donnant un aspect lugubre à l'environnement. Au départ quelques oiseaux gazouillés mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois de plus en plus sombre, le chant disparu. La brume devenait de plus en plus épaisse. Ryô croyait Kaori derrière lui et réciproquement.

Seuls les bruits de pas de courses et des respirations plus ou moins fortes résonnaient dans ce bois. Les arbres avaient maintenant perdu leurs feuilles jonchant le sol et couvrant les racines noueuses. Paradoxalement l'épaisseur des arbres au sommet était telle que le bois était plongé dans une profonde obscurité.

A quelques mètres de lui Ryô aperçut une clarté soudaine sortir de la brume. Il s'y dirigea sur ses gardes, pensant toujours que Kaori le suivait.

De son côté Kaori remarqua bien vite l'absence de Ryô à ses côtés. Se cœur se serra. L'ambiance environnante de la forêt était lourde. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air de pas très catholique. Le léger frémissement des arbres accentua le sentiment d'abandon et de peur que Kaori éprouvait. Le silence pesant et l'absence soudaine du chant des cigales amplifièrent le son des battements de son cœur. Kaori n'aimait pas cette forêt et surtout pas cet environnement si lourd. Il y eu soudain un frémissement sur sa droite. Elle se figea un instant.

_ Ryô ? C'est toi ?

…

Parallèlement, Ryô buta contre une marche d'escalier.

_ Une marche d'escalier mais qu'est-ce que ? Pensa-t-il alors.

Tandis qu'il braqua son arme vers l'avant, il cherche de la main gauche une quelconque rambarde. Ce fut un contact glacial et métallique. Il monta alors les quelques marches où la brume se dissipait légèrement permettant une petit identification de la zone. Il se trouvait devant une vielle bâtisse récemment restauré à en croire les déchets de sacs de ciments encore présent sur la gauche de la petite terrasse. Il y avait aussi diverses plantes de couleurs exotiques. Le tout était éclairé par un lampadaire de style classique.

_ Kaori tu es là ? Demanda-t-il alors sentant une présence dans la brume et se retournant.

Il remarqua alors l'absence de sa partenaire à ses côtés. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

_ KAORIIIII ! Appela-t-il

Pour toute réponse, il y eut un grognement sourd, grave. Poussé par son instinct Ryô posa la main sur la poignée de la porte mais hésita en pensant Kaori. Finalement il entra et tandis que la porte se referma avec fracas dans un bruit assourdissant, Ryô se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci demeure close comme fermait de l'extérieur.

Il était enfermé, il ne savait pas où était Kaori ni Aoki et il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce grognement qui l'avait poussé à se mettre à l'abri… Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille et l'intriguait à la fois.

Sa main trouva un interrupteur et la lumière emplit alors la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il était dans un grand hall marbré et richement décoré. De chaque côté de la pièce se trouvait une porte. En face lui se trouvait un immense escalier dont un tapis rouge y mener tout droit. De chaque côté de l'escalier se trouvait une sorte de guichet tel que l'on pouvait en voir dans les riches hôtels ainsi qu'une porte (ce qui en fait donc 4). L'escalier bifurqué en deux voix mais menait au premier étage de toute façon.

Curieux, Ryô s'approcha du guichet de gauche en premier. Ses pas claquant involontairement sur le sol marbré.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les environs hormis ses propres pas.

Fouillant le guichet, Ryô découvrit un trousseau de trois clés. L'une semblait ouvrir une consigne, l'autre avait un blason de Rose et la troisième aurait pu être une clé de cave vu sa grosseur. Il récupéra aussi une paire de talkie-walkie et eut la surprise de découvrir des recharges de python 357.

Puis il se dirigea vers le second guichet. Il y avait là une vieille machine à écrire et des rubans d'encre à côté. En dessous, rien mis à part un vieux carnet de note, une sorte d'agenda.

…

Kaori déglutit avec du mal. Il n'y avait eu aucune réponse et ce silence lui pesait trop. Elle recula alors poussée par la une sensation de peur intense.

Soudain une ombre lui fit face.

Kaori se mit sur ses gardes et continua de reculer tandis que la brume se dissipait lentement, faisant apparaître progressivement le visage d'Aoki. Sur ce denier, elle pouvait lire sa perversité et sa folie diabolique.

Sentant son cœur battre au ralenti, Kaori recula davantage. Aoki sorti lentement un couteau de sous sa veste dont la lame scintilla brièvement. Kaori s'arrêta soudainement. Il y avait le vide derrière elle.

_ Décidément ma jolie ce n'est pas ton jour de chance aujourd'hui.

Aoki lécha la lame du couteau sadiquement en l'observant.

_ Je sais pourquoi vous me paraissez si familière. Vous êtes la deuxième personne responsable de mon arrestation. Enfin vous étiez… Car après une réflexion prolongé en prison et actuellement il s'est avéré que c'est vous qui êtes responsable en premier…

Kaori écarquilla ses yeux tandis que ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus en tête. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle connaissait ce visage et d'où venait sa cicatrice. Elle se sentait faiblir.

_ Avant de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce je vais m'amuser avec toi ma mignonne.

Aoki ricana ironiquement. Il sentait l'heure de sa victime se rapprochait inexorablement. D'un bond rapide il se jeta sur Kaori qui se poussa de justesse évitant la lame de quelques centimètres. Trop près du rebord qu'il n'avait pas vu Aoki en perdit l'équilibre. Tandis qu'il tombait dans le vide, il se rattrapa à la cheville de Kaori et l'entraîna dans sa chute…

Aoki le premier traversa une verrière avec fracas et lâcha alors la cheville de Kaori pour se protéger le visage. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Kaori avait évité les morceaux de verres cassés mais tomba brutalement sur le côté gauche dont un craquement de mauvais augure se fit entendre dans son épaule.

Gémissante de douleur et légèrement sonnée, elle se releva chancelante à la recherche de son agresseur. Elle le trouva bien vite. Il était à deux mètres d'elle. Inconscient. Kaori s'en approcha tandis que la douleur l'envahissait petit à petit. Le cœur battant de peur qu'il ne se réveille, elle le fouilla et trouva de quoi l'attacher solidement à la tuyauterie proche derrière lui.

Une fois assurée de la solidité des liens, elle se releva. La tête lui tourna un court instant. Récupérant elle observa la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Au vue des nombreux tuyaux d'eau, de gaz, et des groupes électrogènes qui se trouvaient là cela ne pouvait être que la cave. Il y avait aussi des étagères remplis de vieux livres dont les pages étaient jaunies par l'âge.

La seule porte de sortie se trouvait alors en face à gauche.

Tout en s'y dirigent elle monta les trois marches qui y menaient.

Coup du mauvais sort, la porte resta close.

_ Allez ouvre-toi ! Fit Kaori qui commençait à s'affoler encore plus.

Elle continua de tenter de bouger la poignée mais rien n'y fit.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas sortir ? Quel dommage ! Fit Aoki narquoisement qui venait de retrouver ses esprits.

Elle se retourna vers lui lentement. Il ricanait.

_ Quel dommage que votre cher City-Hunter ne soit pas là comme la dernière fois !

_ Ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Répondit-elle froidement.

_ A quel propos ? Demanda Aoki en sortant une lame de rasoir de sa manche et commençant à couper ses liens à l'insu de Kaori.

_ City-Hunter est devant vous ! S'exclama Kaori avec un sourire moqueur laissant interloqué Aoki.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Aoki perplexe.

_ Que comme bien d'autres vous êtes mal informé ! Bien des choses ont changé depuis votre arrestation ! Termina Kaori qui, sentant quelque chose de douteux se tramait, descendit les quelques marches.

_ Tu sais ma jolie… un type comme lui ne te mérite pas ! Dit Aoki tentant de baisser sa garde…

Ses liens s'étaient enfin rompus mais il demeura sur place, espérant tromper l'adversaire qui s'avérait être plus rusé que prévu.

Kaori ne répondit rien à la provocation de ce type mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ce type était vraiment abject.

_ Au fait ma jolie… Ton visage est assez robuste… Ta pommette est à peine rouge. Par contre….. Tes lèvres sont d'autant plus attirantes ainsi ! S'exclama Aoki en s'élançant sur elle à la fin de sa phrase.

Ayant senti le coup venir, Kaori se jeta en roulé-boulé sur le côté, se retrouvant alors entre deux des étagères. Elle sentait son épaule gauche bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle avait mal. Cachant une grimace elle se releva tandis qu'Aoki se rapprochait d'elle avec un visage démoniaque. Soudain la terre se mit à trembler violemment dans un bruit assourdissant. Les livres tombèrent des étagères… Kaori se protégea la tête de son bras droit. Son bras gauche demeurant inerte, refusant de bouger à son grand étonnement.

Aoki attrapa la poignée de la porte pour rester debout tandis que finalement Kaori perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva de nouveau sur le sol…

Une fois le séisme passé, Kaori se releva de nouveau, toussant et se frottant les yeux. Aoki en profita et se rapprocha d'elle. Il l'attrapa par les épaules, l'obligeant à lui faire face avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

Le choc fut violent, trop violent pour son épaule. Kaori ne parvint pas à contenir sa douleur et laissa échapper une longue plainte qui résonna dans la pièce et les environs faisant jouir Aoki.

…

* * *

_Nda : Les affaires sérieuses peuvent enfin commencer._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Des ennuis en perspectives

Ce fut un cri de douleur intense que Ryô entendit. Son cœur plus que sa raison avait réussi à en identifier la source. Ce ne pouvait être que Kaori. Peu avant il avait ressenti un tremblement de terre, une petite secousse sans raison.

Arme à la main et le cœur palpitant Ryô se mit à courir vers l'origine du cri… Il traversa un couloir, puis un second mal éclairé. Il ne prêta pas attention au décor et se heurta soudainement les pieds contre…

…Contre quoi ?

Pestant Ryô se releva. A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il sentit que l'on s'agrippait à sa seconde cheville. Perplexe, il baissa la tête et aperçut une main à moitié mangée par la vermine. Son regard remonta le long de celle-ci. Le bras était recouvert d'un drap souillé de sang et de tâches brunâtres. Ryô pris un air dégoûté en apercevant le visage de son chasseur. Les yeux exorbités, la langue pendante, l'individu tira sur son bras pour se rapprocher de Ryô en émettant un râle affamé.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Ryô frappa la tête de son pied libre. Celle-ci éclata en mille morceaux…

— Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce que ? »

Ryô demeura interdit, saisit par l'interrogation….Pâle… Pourtant il en avait vu des horreurs mais ça ! Ca dépassait l'entendement. Ce n'était pas normal…. Et d'abord qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Tellement abasourdi, Ryô en avait perdu sa trace… Il rangea alors son arme et se dirigea vers la porte lentement. Il pouvait y avoir d'autres… créatures.

Tandis qu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Ryô entendit un espèce de frottement derrière celle-ci. L'air ambiant était lourd, pesant et remplit d'humidité. Il tendit l'oreille, tentant d'identifier ce bruit. Un gargouillis fit écho au frottement. Ryô ressortit son python avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était plus prudent. Il était assez tendu, voir même anxieux.

Sitôt la poignée tournée, il poussa la porte violemment et bondit à l'intérieur de la pièce en faisant une roulade. Il se releva rapidement, prêt à faire feu. Il observa la salle rapidement. Elle était aussi mal éclairé que le couloir précédent. En face de lui se trouvait un rideau derrière un meuble. Et derrière lui une porte.

Il y avait aussi une table avec pas mal de feuilles éparpillées dessus. Il y avait aussi deux types de grande envergure vêtus de treillis. Au léger bruit que fit Ryô en entrant ils se tournèrent lentement vers lui exprimant une espèce de râle guttural. Un forte odeur de pourriture flottait dans l'air et semblait provenir de ces types. L'un comme l'autre avaient le visage pâle, squelettique. Leurs yeux étaient exorbités, des morceaux de chair semblaient leur manquer sur le visage et dans le cou. De nombreuses tâches pourpres décoraient aussi leurs vêtements. Leurs grandes bouches ouvertes découvrait une mâchoire bien plus fournit que de coutume et leurs canines luisaient de façon étrange dans l'obscurité. L'un avait une cheville perpendiculaire au sol et l'autre n'avait pas de bras gauche, seul se voyait le haut de l'acromion.

— Arrêtez-vous ! Ordonna Ryô par deux fois…

Sans succès. Tout en reculant, il tira sur l'homme le plus proche de lui. Les balles ne semblaient lui faire pas plus de mal qu'une vulgaire piqûre de moustique. Ryô eut un regard hagard. Il recommença ses tirs visant le cœur encore et encore mais rien n'y fit. Ces hommes semblaient invincibles... Il utilisa un chargeur entier et dû se réapprovisionner. Au bout du deuxième et demi les deux hommes se retrouvèrent finalement à terre, baignant dans une espèce de mare gélatineuse rouge et visqueuse tandis que leurs corps étaient secoués de spasmes continus.

Un RYÔÔÔÔÔ à la fois lointain et proche fit place au silence soudain de la pièce. Il se tourna alors vers la porte derrière lui et tenta de l'ouvrir. Elle était fermée à clef. Pestant, il fouilla le trousseau de clef qu'il avait pensé à prendre, puis récupéra la plus approprié pour ouvrir la porte.

…

_Cinq minutes auparavant._

— On a mal ma jolie ? Demanda Aoki en posant une main sur l'épaule blessait de Kaori.

— Gggg ! Fit Kaori étouffant sa douleur.

Aoki eut un sourire fourbe.

— Et si je fais ainsi ? Demanda Aoki sadique en serrant davantage l'épaule de Kaori.

Le visage de Kaori se crispa de douleur. Sous le coup elle ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer son envie de crier. Elle ne voulait pas faire plaisir à un type comme lui. Cependant cela en devenait un vrai supplice. Saeko avait raison, ce type aime jouer avec ses proies. Il mériterait de crever. Soudainement elle ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard glacial à Aoki. Ce dernier venait d'en profiter pour lui voler un baiser. Méprisante, elle lui cracha au visage.

— Quel courage ! Lui dit-il en la dévisageant des pieds à la tête et en s'essuyant le visage du revers de la main.

Le pantalon blanc de Kaori portait les traces de la chute, plus que son gilet ou que son tee-shirt.

— Continuerez-vous à faire la maligne longtemps ? Questionna Aoki en accentuant encore plus la pression...

Soudain, il y eut plusieurs coups de feus. Surpris Aoki desserra son étreinte et regarda vers la porte.

— RYÔÔÔÔÔ ! S'empressa de crier Kaori.

— Ta gueule ! dit alors Aoki en se tournant de nouveau vers elle et en la giflant violemment.

La joue droite de Kaori se mit à chauffer vivement, mais la douleur était faible en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait dans son épaule.

Il y eut ensuite un silence pesant. Kaori crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement il battait de façon intense.

Puis il y eut un déclic d'une porte que l'on déverrouille. Aoki tira Kaori vers lui et se plaça derrière elle, la maintenant fermement par son épaule meurtrie et pointant une lame sous sa gorge lui intimant l'ordre de se tenir à carreau, et se faisant droitier pour l'occasion. Kaori tenta toutefois de se libérer mais au plus elle se débattait au plus Aoki serrait son épaule. Intérieurement Kaori sentait son épaule bouillir de douleur. Celle-ci lui irradiait tout le bras, qui cependant restait encore impossible à bouger. Kaori pensa qu'elle devait avoir l'épaule cassée mais elle ne pensait pas que cela serait une gêne pour la suite.

— RY… Dit-elle soudain interrompu par le contact froid de la lame contre sa gorge.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent proche, derrière l'étagère comme si on descendait un escalier. Aoki accentua sa pression faisant gémir Kaori de douleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était bien au-delà du supportable depuis tout à l'heure et là c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Des larmes de douleur naquirent sous ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues, piquant au passage sa pommette rougit par la gifle.

Derrière la première étagère, Ryô entendit Kaori gémir. Il voyait bien qu'elle étouffait sa douleur. Regardant au travers des étagères, Ryô aperçoit Kaori. Elle est tenue comme bouclier. D'un pas dégagé, Ryô se posta face à Aoki. Il avait un regard extrêmement noir de colère. Jamais Kaori n'avait vu ce regard chez Ryô.

— Tu es en retard Saeba ! Lança alors Aoki narquoisement.

— Lâche Kaori de suite si tu ne veux pas mourir !

— Oh ! Je vois… Monsieur est du genre sauveur de ces dames… Mais crois-tu vraiment que je lâcherai facilement la personne responsable de mon arrestation et qui plus est une si belle proie ! Dit Aoki tout en entaillant le gilet de Kaori au niveau de sa nuque avant de remonter vers son visage.

Ryô ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par la personne responsable de son arrestation. Pour lui, c'était lui qui l'avait arrêté. Il se remémora alors la scène et compris. Ryô effaça un rapide sourire et ordonna de nouveau à Aoki :

— Ne la touche pas !

La lame glissa sournoisement sur la joue de Kaori, faisant perler une goutte de sang et grimacer Kaori.

— Ce n'est pas malin Saeba ! La pauvre petite va avoir une cicatrice. Dit Aoki moqueur.

Ryô s'approcha d'eux. Kaori était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Tu veux que je recommence Saeba ? Demanda Aoki en appuyant de nouveau et sur la lame, prolongeant l'entaille sur quasi deux centimètres, et pressant davantage l'épaule.

Kaori ne put s'empêcher de gémit de douleur. Ryô hésitait à tirer, ce qui du reste n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il savait qu'Aoki pouvait se servir de Kaori comme bouclier au dernier moment. Il se sentait impuissant. Aoki ricana diaboliquement. Tout en recommençant d'entailler le gilet de Kaori qui à la fin n'était plus que lambeaux. Ryô serra ses poings rageusement tandis que les morceaux de tissus tombaient sur le sol laissant les bras de Kaori à nu. Ryô bouillait intérieurement. Soudain son regard fut attiré par l'inertie du bras gauche de Kaori ainsi que par sa rougeur extrême, révélatrice de sa douleur. Une colère indescriptible monta alors en lui. Son regard révélait son animosité.

Se moquant de ce regard, Aoki dit alors à Ryô :

— Tu sais Saeba…. Les lèvres de ta partenaire sont délicieuses.

Ryô eut un rictus de colère. Ricanant, Aoki descendit la main qui tenait Kaori, et la posa sur sa poitrine avant de lécher son cou en guise de provocation. Kaori lança un regard suppliant à son partenaire. C'était un profond appel au-secours. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

— AOKI ! Dit Ryô de façon très autoritaire et pointant son arme vers lui. TU ES MORT !

Ryô était déterminé, c'était vraiment plus qu'il n'en fallait. Tandis que Ryô tira le chien en arrière, armant ainsi son arme, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, une sorte de vrombissement. Le sol se mit à trembler tandis que le bruit se rapprochait. La secousse fut plus violente que la précédente. Kaori profita alors de l'occasion et se dégagea de l'étreinte de cet être répugnant. Tentant tant bien que mal à rester debout pour rejoindre Ryô qui se maintenait à l'étagère pour ne pas tomber.

Kaori tomba finalement dans les bras de Ryô tandis que le pan du mur proche d'Aoki s'effondra en provoquant un épais nuage de poussière. Deux points brillants et distincts apparurent, descendant lentement et insidieusement vers la clarté. Ce fut d'abord deux énormes crocs que l'on pu identifier, s'ensuivit une langue fourchu et deux yeux saillants d'un serpent. D'un immense serpent, voir même d'un serpent géant. Le séisme s'était arrêté et tout le monde était encore debout. Le serpent dodelina de la tête à la recherche d'une proie.

Son choix se posa sur l'étrange créature à sa droite qui portait un bandage sur la main gauche. L'odeur qui en émanait était délectable. Tandis que le serpent filait donc sur Aoki, Ryô et Kaori en profitèrent pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

En arrivant dans la salle d'à côté, Kaori eut un cri de surprise en découvrant les deux corps sur le sol. Elle regarda Ryô et ne demanda rien de plus.

— A ton avis Ryô… pourquoi y a t-il un rideau derrière un petite table ?

— Tu veux aller voir ?

— Je dirais bien oui mai j'espère que ce … serpent ne va pas venir par-là !

— Je ne pense pas ! Nos sommes un peu plus haut et le mur n'est pas de la même qualité ici.

— Alors on va voir ?

— Oui !

Ryô remarqua vite que Kaori voulait lui cacher sa douleur… Comme d'habitude…Il effaça un sourire amusé tandis que Kaori tirait le rideau. Ils entrèrent alors dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un petit amphithéâtre. Ils en firent le tour assez rapidement, ne récoltant qu'un sac à dos avec quelques chargeurs pour python et un Desert Eagle prêt à l'emploi.

Tandis qu'ils ressortaient de la pièce, le même bruit que précédemment sembla s'approcher de nouveau de la pièce où il se trouvaient.

— Cours ! Fit Ryô à Kaori en la regardant et en se mettant à courir à son tour.

Ils retraversèrent deux couloirs avant de se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée. Les fenêtres du couloirs éclatèrent, quelque chose était entrée.

Qui ?

Quoi ?

Combien ?

Ryô ne voulait pas savoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La pharmacie

Pour le moment, il voulait mettre Kaori à l'abri et s'occuper de sa blessure. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa souffrance. Ryô fit bifurquer Kaori à droite de l'escalier. Il y avait une porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de vestibule au vue des nombreuses vestes suspendus. En face d'eux se trouvait une nouvelle porte. Ryô l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied tandis qu'il couvrait le terrain.

C'était un couloir… Et il était vide. Ryô fit alors signe à Kaori d'entrer. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Le bruit semblait avoir disparu.

Au bout du couloir il y avait une autre porte qui devait mener aussi au vestibule. Au milieu, le couloir bifurqué.

Ryô alla jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Il n'y avait que deux portes, une fenêtre et, chose curieuse, un bouquet de fleurs fraîches sur la petite table qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre. Ryô tenta d'ouvrir la porte à gauche. Elle était fermée. Sans doute de l'intérieur. Il se tourna alors vers la seconde…

Elle était ouverte. Il regarda Kaori et l'appela d'un geste. Tandis que son regard se posa dans la salle. Ce devait être une salle de soin, une pharmacie. Il y traînait divers produits chimiques, des médicaments divers, et plusieurs trousses de premiers secours. Sans y prêter attention, Kaori s'était assise sur un lit aux draps très propres. Il y avait aussi deux fenêtres. Et au dehors, il semblait que le jour commençait à faiblir.

— Kaori ça va ?

— J'ai connu mieux. Dit-elle en forçant un sourire.

Ryô porta son regard sur le bras rougit de Kaori au-dessus duquel subsistait un restant de gilet. Ryô s'approcha d'elle et le lui enleva, effleurant son épaule et la faisant tressaillir de douleur. Kaori n'en pouvait plus et eut pour réflexe de porte sa main valide à son épaule pour la protéger contre toute agression.

— Kaori ? Comment va ton épaule ? C'était une question idiote, Ryô le savait mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à se calmer quand l'état de santé de sa partenaire était en jeu.

— J'ai connu beaucoup mieux ! Répondit Kaori ironique.

— Raaaa… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je voulais savoir comment tu t'es blessée.

— En chutant au travers d'une verrière… En fait c'est Aoki qui m'a entraîné dans sa chute. Une chance que je ne me sois pas coupée. Je ne sais pas lui mais moi je suis tombée latéralement, l'épaule en premier et ça a fait un bruit….. Brrrr j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Ryô grimaça… Si Kaori avait l'épaule cassée ce n'était pas fameux, surtout enfermés en plein milieu d'une forêt lugubre et aux abords de Nirayama !

Ryô alla fouiller les diverses trousses de soins présentes. Il trouva un Uzi ainsi que cinq chargeurs dans l'une. Un kit de suture stérile et emballé sous vide dans une seconde ainsi que des compresses, divers bandages et un passe partout dans une troisième trousse.

— Et bien on trouve de tout par ici ! S'étonna Ryô en se rapprochant de Kaori avec le nécessaire de soins.

— Ryô ! A ton avis y a-t-il un moyen de sortir d'ici ?

— La seule issue que je connais a été verrouillée… de l'extérieur !

— De l'extérieur ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Que nous étions attendus. Ce n'est pas un hasard qu'Aoki nous ai mené ici ! Il a été libéré pour ça en priorité. Celui qui l'a engagé connaissait son passé et donc connaît aussi City Hunter !

— En fait nous sommes tombés dans un piège.

— D'une certaine manière oui mais pourquoi ? Alors là mystère et boule de gomme. Heu Kaori ! dit-il soudainement légèrement gêné.

— Oui ? Répondit-elle le visage déjà moins crispé par la douleur.

— Je… Enfin… Il… il faudrait que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt pour que je puisse te soigner correctement.

Bien qu'ayant découvert le véritable amour dans les bras de sa partenaire, Ryô n'en restait pas moins respectueux et « timide » face à elle. Elle qui est la pureté et l'innocence incarnée.

Kaori ressentit ses joues devenir rouge de confusion. Cependant, repensant à leur dernière nuit… Après tout il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse et puis elle avait confiance en lui. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne ferait rien en ces lieux si… sombre.

— Ryô… Je n'y arriverai pas sans ton aide ! Mon bras gauche refuse catégoriquement tout mouvement ! Dit Kaori en souriant et sûre d'elle.

— Je vois… Bon bien… Alors… Hop ! Sans finir sa phrase, Ryô lui délassa le tee-shirt et le lui ôta, s'interdisant de regarder toute autre partie du corps de sa partenaire outre son épaule. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

Kaori regarda Ryô tendrement. Il imbiba une compresse d'alcool qu'il plaça sur son épaule.

— Ffff ! Fit Kaori en grimaçant légèrement. Le contact était glacial. Elle recula malgré elle.

— Désolé !

— C'est bon Ryô ! Le froid m'a surpris. Dit-elle en reprenant sa place initiale.

Ensuite, Ryô déposa un peu de crème sur l'épaule pour faire diminuer la douleur et commença à la masser. Malgré toute la douceur qu'il y mettait Kaori avait mal. Elle était alors certaine d'avoir l'épaule cassée. Elle ferma ses yeux, cherchant à se détendre. Elle y parvint et Ryô le ressentit. Ce fut plus facile de faire pénétrer la crème ainsi.

Soulevant délicatement son bras gauche, il commença un bandage, puis lui remis son tee-shirt avant de continuer. Il plaça le bras en écharpe de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse pas le bouger par la suite. De toute façon il était préférable pour elle que ce dernier bouge le moins possible.

Il humidifia une compresse et la lui passa sur le visage au niveau de sa coupure. Fort heureusement la coupure n'était pas trop profonde et ne nécessitait pas de points. Par contre elle laissera une marque perpendiculaire à celle signée Saeko. Il lui posa tout de même un petit, mais large, pansement au-dessus.

Tandis que Ryô posait le pansement, Kaori savait que la séance de soins était terminée. Ryô l'observa alors profitant du regard clos de sa partenaire pour plonger son regard dans son décolleté.

— Ryôôô ! Dit-elle alors menaçante amicalement.

Ryô releva alors ses yeux vers elle. Elle avait encore les yeux fermés mais… Il sourit, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement.

Soudain une plainte lointaine les ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour ce genre de choses.

— Ryô… Merci. J'ai l'impression d'avoir moins mal.

— Je t'en prie. Répondit-il simplement.

Tandis qu'il finissait de lacer le tee-shirt, une de ses mains effleura la poitrine de sa partenaire.

— Heu… Désolé.

— Ce n'est rien. Répondit Kaori confuse.

— Je peux recommencer alors ? Demanda Ryô ironiquement avec une face lubrique.

Kaori lui lança un regard noir qui effaça bien vite le visage pervers de Ryô… Puis ils éclatèrent alors de rire.

— Bon. Il nous faudrait trouver une sortie mais sans plan cela risque d'être compliqué.

— Certes. Mais nous connaissons déjà un peu le rez-de-chaussée ! Ironisa Kaori.

— Oui. Tu es armée ?

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai croisé trois types bizarres tout à l'heure tu en as vu deux. Il m'a fallu plus d'un chargeur de 357 pour venir à bout d'un seul. Par contre il y en a un j'ai donné un coup de pied dans sa tête et celle-ci a volé en éclat.

— Beeeh ! Fit Kaori écœurée avant de reprendre : Ca veut peut-être dire que le point faible est la tête non ? Comme dans ton jeu vidéo dont je ne retrouve pas le nom.

— Peut-être est-ce le point faible mais certainement pas mon jeu vidéo. Dans le jeu deux trois balles de Python suffisent. Alors tu as une arme ?

— Ben en fait mon arme favorite est restée dans la voiture.

— Je te laisse l'Uzi alors sait-on jamais. Bon ! Allons explorer ce bâtiment puisque nous y sommes 'invités'.

— Attends Ryô ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin ? Demanda Kaori en désignant une machine avec une plaque noire sur le devant.

Ryô s'approcha de la machine et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

— D'après ce qui est écrit sur le côté c'est un vieil appareil de radiologie assez rudimentaire. Il en est de même pour son mode d'emploi. La personne à examiner doit juste se placer derrière la plaque tout simplement. Le squelette humain apparaissant alors… Tu veux essayer ?

— Je n'aurais que la confirmation de ce que je redoute.

— Vas-y je verrais bien.

Kaori s'avança et entra alors dans la petite cabine. Ryô inspecta alors la plaque noire tentant de ne pas s'esclaffer. D'abord il n'y avait rien de bien risible.

— Oups ! Pas génial ça ! S'exclama Ryô.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kaori.

— Tiens tu as mal aux côtes ?

— Non pas spécialement… Mais maintenant que tu me le dis tout à l'heure après la course j'avais une impression de brûlures… pourquoi ?

— Tu peux sortir au fait.

Tandis que Kaori sortait, Ryô rajouta alors :

— Bien. Outre ta clavicule cassée, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as deux côtes gauches fêlées.

Kaori grimaça.

— Comme à priori ça ne te dérange pas ça devrait aller quand même.

— Oui. Bon on y va cette fois ? Demanda Kaori tandis que son regard se posa sur une seconde machine.

— Go ! Fit Ryô en ouvrant alors la porte.

— Kaori qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ryô en se retournant.

— Oh ! Rien pardon. Dit-elle confuse et détournant son regard du synthétiseur de produits chimiques dont le nom était inscrit en gros dessus.

Sortant de ce qu'ils nommèrent la pharmacie, ils retournèrent dans le hall en passant par le vestibule. En y prêtant plus attention, ils remarquèrent diverses tâches de sang séchés sur le mur. Une chose terrible était arrivée ici. Quand ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de réponses. La petite salle était éclairée faiblement et les ombres donnaient un air lugubre à cet endroit. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Enigmes?

Leurs pas résonnèrent parmi le silence sinistre de cette maison qui malgré sa super propreté par endroit semblait inhabitée. Tentant de ne pas faire de bruits malgré tout, ils s'approchèrent de la dernière porte non exploré du rez-de-chaussée. C'est alors que plusieurs grognements sourds arrivèrent à leurs oreilles. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent quatre créatures qui semblaient avoir été des chiens. Ils n'avaient plus de peau. Des lambeaux de chairs détachés leur donnaient un aspect effrayant. Sans hésitation ils levèrent leurs armes, prêts à faire feu. Le premier des chiens grogna de façon plus sourde et se mit en position d'attaque. Il fut bientôt suivit par ses comparses. Soudain, il s'élança sur eux. Ryô tira et le chien se retrouva sur le carreau… Cependant il se releva. Les autres chiens se mirent en position d'attaque à leur tour. Cette fois Ryô et Kaori n'attendirent pas et ouvrirent le feu en même temps. Trois minutes après les chiens gisaient sur le sol dans une mare de sang coagulé.

Comme si de rien n'était (alors que ce n'était pas vrai) ils se retournèrent vers la porte et l'examinèrent. Elle était en bois massif mais laquée et finement sculptée. Le massif central était une rose rouge. Lentement Ryô tourna la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident.

Saisie d'horreur, Kaori porta sa main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Ryô était autant choqué même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Devant eux se trouvait une montagne de cadavres dont certains étaient dans un état de décomposition bien avancée. L'odeur était pire que pestilentielle et Kaori avait bien du mal à rester debout sur ses jambes. Il devait y avoir là entre vingt et trente morts si ce n'était pas plus. Un essaim de mouches virevolté bruyamment dans ce qui avait dû être une salle de bal. Les murs devaient avoir été autant luxurieux que le plafond qui était une réplique, à échelle réduite, du plafond de la chapelle Sixtine. Sur le mur de gauche des tâches violentes de sang ornaient le mur de formes bizarre. Là aussi il s'était passé quelque chose de terrifiant. Des boyaux, des organes internes, des morceaux de bras et de jambes traînaient à gauche à droite.

Sur la droite Kaori remarqua une autre porte et une baie vitrée, enfin à première vue. Les corps étaient entassés les uns sur les autres formant un chemin mortuaire et sanguinolent vers une fontaine surmontait d'une statue de Diane chasseresse dont les yeux flamboyaient comme… vivant.

Soudain un scintillement devant la fontaine attira leurs regards. Tandis que Ryô faisait un pas vers cette lumière, il y eut une sorte de râle grave, étouffé. Ryô s'arrêta à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Kaori leva l'Uzi machinalement. Une certaine tension avait envahi la pièce. Deux minutes après tandis que le silence était de nouveau maître des lieux, Ryô se remit en marche.

Cette fois deux corps se mirent à bouger et à avancer vers eux en émettant une espèce de gargouillis. Kaori chancela, forçant sur ses jambes pour rester debout. Ryô se mit alors à tirer encore et encore. Les deux êtres s'approchaient toujours. Soudain Ryô entendit le bruit distinct de l'Uzi. Tournant alors la tête il remarqua que d'autres corps s'étaient mis à bouger à leur tour. Leur plainte s'éleva à l'unisson.

Kaori sentait les vibrations de son arme résonner dans sa clavicule blessée mais ne lâcha pas la détente.

— KAORI SORT DE LÀ ! Hurla Ryô tandis qu'il se mit à courir vers le point brillant ayant noté que ces corps difformes se mouvaient assez lentement.

Kaori ne prêta aucune attention à ce que lui avait dit Ryô et continua à tirer, couvrant Ryô du mieux qu'elle le pouvait…Le temps sembla suspendu. Au plus les tirs pleuvaient, au plus d'autres corps se levaient et tombaient en une vague continu de terreur…

Ryô frôla un corps de trop près tandis qu'il ramassait l'objet en question. Une main s'agrippa à lui. Au même instant une balle la fit exploser. Ryô retourna alors vers la sortie en grande enjambée mais un peu plus prudemment tout de même. Arrivant près de Kaori, il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière lui faisant lâcher un cri de douleur… C'était le mauvais bras. Sortant alors tout deux de la pièce, Ryô s'empressa de chercher s'il avait une clef pour verrouiller cette porte. Ce ne fut pas bien long à trouver. Il utilisa alors la clef au blason de rose tandis que Kaori soutenait la porte fermée comme elle le pouvait pendant que derrière les créatures tentaient désespérément de la pousser. Le clic du verrouillage fut un heureux bruit. Kaori se laissa tomber sur le sol. La douleur dans son épaule s'était réveillée. Certes la douleur pendant les tirs était limite mais le geste vif de Ryô avait été terrible.

Ryô regarda la porte un instant, vérifiant qu'elle tiendrait un moment sous la pression. Cinq minutes après la plainte se tut finalement faisant du silence un puissant ennemi. Kaori parvint à se relever malgré ses jambes encore tremblantes. Ryô la soutint tandis qu'ils s'approchaient des escaliers.

— Désolé pour ton épaule ! Finit par dire Ryô.

— Ne t'en fais pas… Qu'as-tu ramassé de beau ?

— Heu… Encore une clef ! Répondit Ryô en ouvrant sa main.

— Au fait Kaori merci.

— Je t'en prie. Dis ! Tu as vu qu'il y avait une porte dans la salle ?

— Non ! … Tu veux y retourner ? Demanda Ryô avec un air mesquin.

— Sans façon aucune.

— Kaori… essaie de ne pas trop tirer si tu peux. Les vibrations de l'arme doivent choquer la cassure.

— Oui. Mais tu sais c'est supportable. Et si nous ne trouvons pas un point faible rapidement, nous risquons de manquer de munitions.

— Un point pour toi partenaire. Bon on monte à l'étage ?

— Nous n'avons pas trop le choix. En bas il n'y a pas d'issues ! Répondit Kaori ironiquement.

De nouveau le silence pesant fut maître des lieux. Leurs pas étaient masqués par le tapis rouge ornementant l'escalier de marbre blanc. Arrivés à mi-étage avec bifurcation, un bruit sourd de porte qui cède les avertit de la libération de ce qui restait de zombies vivants. Ils se regardèrent subrepticement et accélérèrent leur course prenant l'escalier de droite. Sur le petit balcon, ils se camouflèrent derrière des armures de chevaliers et observèrent le hall. Les créatures semblaient inaptes à monter les escaliers. Toutefois il devait y en avoir au moins quinze si ce n'était pas vingt. Le cœur battant, Kaori se répétait que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.

Ryô l'observa un instant. Puis il se retourna vers la porte et tenta d'en abaisser la poignée… Elle était fermée. Fouillant dans ses poches, il en sortit le trousseau de clefs et le passe-partout. Après une rapide observation il rangea le trousseau de clef et utilisa le passe-partout. Le déclic fit tressaillir et frissonner Kaori qui ne s'y attendait pas. Prenant délicatement Kaori par la bonne épaule, Ryô la rassura.

Puis il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. La nouvelle pièce était immense, remplit de meubles luxurieux, eux-mêmes comblés par une quantité de livres étonnante. Par contre côté propreté (pour cette pièce en tout cas)… Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les étagères et le sol. Une foule de toiles d'araignée décorait les livres de leurs fils divers. Kaori et Ryô se séparèrent, examinant la salle chacun de leur côté. Il y avait là des encyclopédies, des dictionnaires de traduction, des livres à thèmes médicales portant sur les bactéries, la bactériologie, la biochimie, la biologie, la biologie moléculaire, la cellule, le cerveau humain, la génétique, la génétique moléculaire, le génome viral, le caryotype humain, l'immunité et le système immunitaire, l'immunologie, la pathologie, la psychiatrie, la psychologie, etc…

Il y avait une quantité industrielle de chaque thème de dix à vingt livres par thème. Voir plus selon la catégorie. On ne pouvait douter du métier de l'habitant. Sans doute un haut scientifique. Parallèlement il y avait aussi beaucoup de livres littéraires aussi bien en anglais, japonais, français et d'autres langues… (Note de l'auteur : Heu ! Bon ! Je ne vais pas faire une énumération complète non plus… c'est une très grande bibliothèque)

De nouveau ensemble et à l'autre bout de la pièce :

— Tu as trouvé quelque chose Kaori ?

— Non rien mais…

— Mais ?

— J'ai l'impression qu'un livre a été déplacé récemment.

— Tu sais dans une bibliothèque c'est courant et …

— Ryô ! Je ne plaisante pas… Viens voir c'est à côté.

Tirant Ryô par la manche, Kaori l'emmena devant une étagère remplit de livres dont une toile d'araignée était brisée et dont la poussière n'était que peu visible sur dix bon centimètres de large. La marque était nette. C'était vraiment récent.

— Bravo Kaori. Je dois avouer que… De mon côté je n'ai presque pas trouvé mieux !

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Viens voir !

Faisant de mi-tour, ce fut au tour de Ryô de tirer Kaori vers sa découverte. Et il faillit la tirer par le mauvais bras. De l'autre côté Ryô avait trouvé une plaque où il manquait trois pièces comme un puzzle à moitié fait.

— A ton avis Ryô… Quelle est l'utilité de cette plaque ?

— Alors là… Peut-être une sorte ce verrou !

— Et les plaques rondes manquantes en sont les clefs je présume.

— C'est probable… Bon vu que nous ne sommes pas plus avancés pour le moment, allons visiter le reste de l'étage.

— OK !

Ils retournèrent alors vers la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque, épiant le moindre bruit suspect. Le râlement lugubre des zombies, ainsi que leur odeur typique se rappela alors à eux. Les créatures erraient au rez-de-chaussée. A priori ils ne savaient pas monter les escaliers. C'était un avantage pour Ryô et Kaori. Dans un pas de course, ils retournèrent au mi-étage pour prendre l'escalier qui menait à l'aile gauche du manoir.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : La blessure.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une nouvelle porte. Ryô prépara son arme et regarda Kaori sérieusement. Elle venait de faire la même chose. Lentement, Ryô tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il rentra en trombe couvrant la droite tandis que Kaori surveillait la zone gauche. Ce n'était qu'un vaste couloir vide à la décoration riche. En face de l'entrée se trouvait une autre porte. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir il y en avait une seconde. Et tout au bout du couloir se trouvait une sorte de guichet.

— Kaori tu t'occupes de cette pièce je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans l'autre. D'accord ?

Le cœur de Kaori battait rapidement mais elle parvint à se calmer intérieurement et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ryô lui sourit et se rapprocha alors de la seconde porte. Il regarda Kaori ouvrir la porte d'une main tremblante et entrer dans la salle avant de s'occuper de la sienne.

…

Lorsque Kaori entra à pas feutrés, la porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre. La lune éclairé faiblement la petite pièce jouant sur les ombres irréelles du décor. L'air était lourd. Kaori respira une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Cependant une odeur maintenant familière était dans l'air. Kaori n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. C'était celle d'un corps en décomposition avancée. Sa main chercha à tâtons un quelconque interrupteur contre le mur glacial. Enfin la lumière fut.

La pièce n'était pas trop grande et paraissait même ordonnée. Devant elle, se trouvait trois fauteuils eux-mêmes devant une petite table basse où se trouvait un vieux livre ouvert en son centre. Il y avait aussi un ordinateur, une corbeille en papier vide, et une lampe ornementale dont le pied était un dragon.

Autour de la lampe, attirés par la lumière source de convoitise, virevoltait une dizaine de mouches. En face du bureau de l'ordinateur se trouvait donc cette petite table basse.

Kaori se dirigea lentement vers la table histoire de voir le livre en question. Prenant place sur un fauteuil face au livre, elle le prit et l'examina. La double page était un schéma de corps humain annoté de divers commentaires et chiffres qu'on aurait pu interpréter comme des dates. Machinalement, elle arracha ces deux feuilles et les rangea dans le sac à dos que Ryô avait trouvé et qu'il lui avait passé après avoir récupérer les chargeurs de Python.

Soudain, il y eut un frémissement, un frottement non loin d'elle. Fermant le livre par réflexe, elle leva son arme et tourna sa tête vers la source de ce bruit. L'odeur qu'elle avait sentie en entrant lui revint en esprit.

…

Une fois Kaori à l'intérieur, Ryô entra à son tour dans une nouvelle pièce. C'était une vaste salle de bain au carrelage étincelant.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à Ryô lui fit perdre toutes notions de sécurité et de prudence. Dans la baignoire face à lui se trouvait une jeune femme, belle, blonde de surcroît, de profil et nue.

Ryô, la bave aux lèvres devant ce spectacle si réjouissant en perdit son self-control.

— Youhou belle jeune fille j'arriveee ! Lança-t-il en plongeant littéralement sur elle.

Lentement la blonde se tourna vers lui… Laissant alors apparaître son autre côté qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle n'avait qu'un œil proéminent. Son visage était à moitié squelettique et sa peau n'était pas visible sur une bonne partie de son corps. Sa chair était à nu !

Ryô, alors en l'air, rangea sa mine perverse et laissa place à une tête de déterré surpris. Il était devenu livide. Tombant alors à terre verticalement et rudement il tenta de se relever pour faire demi-tour mais la blonde l'avait déjà attrapé par la cheville. Elle sortit alors complètement de la baignoire se traînant sur des jambes inorganiques. Ryô eut le temps de s'apercevoir de l'extrême longueur de ce bras qui le tenait. La femme n'avait pas d'appareil génital. Elle était asexuée. Une sorte de proéminence osseuse se dégageait de son épaule droite. Une queue griffue tel un diable balayait l'air derrière elle. Le bout de cette queue semblait extrêmement pointu.

Dans une pseudo-réalité Ryô parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de cette femme s'accrochant à ses ongles acérés au passage. Son pantalon au niveau de sa cheville se retrouva en lambeaux.

La jeune femme oscilla la queue dangereusement et tenta par trois fois d'en perforer le crâne de Ryô avec… Sans succès. Ryô se releva alors et repris du poil de la bête. Il tira sur elle. Les balles firent mouche dans les deux bras, le cœur et les jambes mais la blonde ne semblait guère ressentir les coups. Elle semblait différente des autres créatures.

Tandis qu'il pointa alors son arme vers le crâne de la blonde et qu'il tirait, il ressentit alors une vive douleur dans son épaule gauche. La balle entra avec fracas dans le seul globe oculaire de la jeune femme le lui faisant exploser couvrant Ryô d'un liquide visqueux.

Elle tomba alors à terre tandis que son dard se retira douloureusement avant de partir en fumée en touchant le sol.

En nage Ryô sortit de la salle de bain et s'adossa au mur du couloir où il se laissa glisser sur le sol. La blessure ne semblait pas trop profonde mais elle le brûlait intérieurement. Il haletait et tenta de se calmer pleinement avant le retour de Kaori. Elle ne devait pas tarder… Elle aussi avait eu un ennemi face à elle. Il l'avait entendu tirer.

…

_Petit retour en arrière de deux trois minutes._

Soudainement un homme en treillis fit face à Kaori. C'était lui dont émanait cette odeur infecte. Ecœurée, Kaori se releva et fit un pas en arrière avant de se décider à tirer, visant soigneusement la tête. Celle-ci vola en éclat ornant les murs d'une nouvelle et naturelle peinture. Cependant au sol le corps subissait des soubresauts nerveux telle une queue de lézard arrachée par un chat.

S'empêchant d'avoir des hauts le cœur Kaori respira en pensant à ses exercices de yoga. Elle parvint à se détendre et se pencha sur ce cadavre et le fouilla. Cachant son dégoût elle trouva une paire de menottes, un chargeur d'Uzi, une feuille de papier pliée qu'elle rangea machinalement dans une de ses poches et la clef des menottes. Récupérant le vieux livre, elle sortie de cette pièce et trouva Ryô assis sur le sol, adossé au mur. Il était blême et au-dessus de lui une longue traînée rouge décorait le mur.

— RYÔ ! S'exclama Kaori.

Lentement il tourna sa tête vers elle, la faisant devenir livide.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ? Fit-elle en se penchant sur lui et en lui tâtant le front.

— Mais tu es brûlant… qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

— Une créature m'a blessée dans le dos avec son espèce de dard. Répondit-Ryô qui trouva soudainement sa bouche sèche.

— Fais voir !

— Non ça va aller !

— Ryô, ne fais pas l'enfant. Lui reprocha Kaori tout en examinant sa blessure.

Ce n'était pas très joli, cependant ce n'était pas trop profond non plus. Kaori soupira.

— Peux-tu te lever Ryô ?

— Oui ! Je t'attendais c'est tout. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

— Oui ! Un livre, une feuille papier plié, une paire de menotte et sa clef, un chargeur d'Uzi et un nouveau cadavre et toi ?

— Rien si ce n'est cette blessure.

Kaori lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever oubliant un instant sa douleur que le tir avait ravivée.

Soudain un bruit de verre cassé attira leur attention… Celui-ci provenait de la salle où Ryo se trouvait tantôt. Kaori fit un pas en avant mais fut stoppé net par Ryô qui hocha la tête négativement.

Levant alors son arme, il plaça délicatement Kaori en retrait et s'approcha de la porte sur ses gardes. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre ni à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur. Ryô ouvrit la porte pour la seconde fois. A l'intérieur la femme avait disparu et le miroir était brisé. Ryô eut du mal à en croire ses yeux. Il savait qu'il venait de l'éliminer pourtant le corps n'était plus là. Certes le dard avait fondu laissant une empreinte noire et grasse sur le sol. Mais le corps lui était resté en l'état.

— Je n'y comprends rien ! Laissa-t-il échapper.

— De quoi ? Demanda Kaori.

— Tout à l'heure il y avait une de ces créatures, une femme ! Je suis certain de l'avoir tuer et elle n'est plus là !

— Une femme ? Tiens donc… Et tu dis que son corps a disparu.

— Oui… Bon ne traînons pas par ici ! Dit Ryô en s'essuyant le front d'un geste machinal.

— Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Kaori qui avait remarqué le geste de Ryô.

— Oui ! Fais chaud c'est tout. Allez, on retourne à la bibliothèque ranger ce livre à sa place.

— Je te suis.

D'un pas que Kaori trouva légèrement mou, ils rejoignirent de nouveau la bibliothèque où Kaori s'occupa de ranger le livre. Il y eut soudain un bruit sourd et grave sur leur droite.

Stoïques ils regardèrent le mur s'enfoncer inexorablement dans le sol faisant lentement apparaître trois

nouvelles portes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Le secret de la bibliothèque

— Bon cette fois on y va ensemble ! Dit Kaori fermement.

Ryô acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la première porte qui leur faisait face. Kaori entra en premier couvrant Ryô qu'elle trouvait fatigué. C'était une petite pièce classique possédant une simple table sur laquelle était posé un coffre à verrou électronique. Il n'y avait pas de chiffres. Juste neuf boutons formant un carré. Ryô appuya sur le premier bouton… Trois autres s'allumèrent. Touchant un second bouton et un troisième, il nota que certains éteignaient les boutons tandis que d'autres les allumaient.

Il fallait sans doute que toutes les touches soient lumineuses pour pouvoir ouvrir le coffre. Prenant son mal en patience, Ryô examina la fonction des touches et fini par trouver la bonne combinaison en cinq minutes quand même. Il y eut alors un déclic révélateur. Le coffre était déverrouillé.

Délicatement Kaori ouvrit celui-ci, laissant apparaître un médaillon doré au fond du coffre. Ryô le pris alors et l'examina. D'un côté était gravé un dragon et de l'autre était inscrit le kanji puissance. Ryô le rangea alors dans une poche.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la seconde porte. Celle-ci était en fer forgé mais d'une sobriété à toute épreuve. De même que précédemment Kaori couvrit Ryô en ouvrant la porte. Ryô s'essuya le front. Il dégoulinait. Intérieurement il sentait son cœur battre de manière irrégulière et la douleur dans son épaule semblait s'insinuer dans ses veines tel un venin terrifiant. Il inspira longuement, cherchant à se rafraîchir. A l'intérieur la pièce était exactement la même que la précédente… Excepté la présence d'une horloge dont le tic-tac résonnait gravement dans le silence pesant. Le plancher grinça sous leur pas. Cette fois, un clavier était relié au coffre sur lequel un papier était scotché.

Kaori le lu à haute voix :

— My first is an expanse of water.

My second is English National drink

My third is keen on hunting

All is my ennemy !

— Une charade ? Ryô à ton avis il faut inscrire la réponse au clavier ?

— Peut-être… Comme ça le coffre sera déverrouillé. En plus c'est en anglais… Tu veux une traduction ?

— Merci Ryô mais je comprends. Alors expanse of water : une étendue d'eau… un lac/Lake, ocean/Ocean, mer/Sea… Il y a le choix… Voyons voir le reste.

— English National drink c'est le thé/Tea. Et qui adore chasser, le chasseur/Hunter.

Ryô et Kaori se regardèrent perplexe. L'étendue d'eau était donc la Mer.

— Sea. Tea. Hunter… CITY HUNTER ? Non tu crois ? Demanda Kaori.

— On essaie. Répondit Ryô.

—OK.

Kaori entra alors les lettre R. Il y eut un déclic indiquant l'ouverture du coffre.

— Donc nous sommes son ennemi ! Fit Ryô intrigué.

— En effet mais à qui ? Et pourquoi ? Dit Kaori encore étonnée.

Ryô souleva le couvercle et examina le coffre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un second médaillon. Il le prit et l'examina. Il était en argent. Sur une face était représentée une licorne et sur l'autre était gravé le Kanji sagesse. Ryô le rangea alors avec le premier médaillon.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, ils remarquèrent que le tic-tac de l'horloge semblait avoir disparu. Intrigués, Ryô et Kaori s'approchèrent de l'horloge. Le balancier était à l'arrêt. Tandis que Ryô examinait le mécanisme, Kaori observa l'horloge plus longuement. Ryô appuya alors sur un bouton et l'horloge se remit en marche faisant tomber une enveloppe aux traits élégants. Kaori la récupéra et l'examina sous toutes les coutures avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

_« Inconnus qui venez de vous introduire en ces lieux votre heure est proche. _

_J'écris ces quelques mots avant de sombrer dans le délire et de devenir comme mes expériences. On peut considérer que ceci est ma confession. _

_Sous les ordres de Monsieur X, nous avons créé et étudier un sérum pour prolonger la vie et guérir une maladie dite incurable. Cependant lors de certains tests il s'est avéré que ce sérum C modifiait le comportement humain en deux jours et moins selon la santé des hommes. _

_Ces hommes contaminés voyaient leur état dégénérer et se décomposer une fois le sérum C ayant atteint entièrement le cerveau. Environ quatre jours. _

_Il s'est avéré que des hommes en bonne santé aient été en contact avec ces 'erreurs' et aient contracté la mauvaise part du sérum C, mais beaucoup plus rapidement. Morsures pas exemple. Les griffures étant bénignes et ne donnant qu'un peu de fièvre en modifiant cependant légèrement le comportement. Rendant les sujets griffés plus rapides, plus habile et légèrement plus fort une fois la fièvre passée. _

_Les personnes mordues, eux, subissent un autre traitement. S'ils ne meurent pas des suites de leurs morsures, leurs corps se décomposent rapidement et ils deviennent comme leurs agresseurs. Et s'ils meurent physiquement, leur cerveau reste vivant. Avec une seule idée en tête. Leurs corps ressuscitent avec l'idée de survivre et donc manger n'importe quoi… N'importe qui surtout. _

_Dans nos recherches nous avons trouvé un antidote au sérum C mais nous n'avons jamais pu le tester sur un être humain. Les cobayes et les lapins ont bien réagi. La formule est au laboratoire mais l'accès est surveillé par un autre de nos mutants. Une espèce génétiquement modifiée, hybride entre le loup et le lion. Il paraît dangereux, il l'est mais dès qu'il subit une blessure il s'enfuit pour se régénérer. Ce qui laisse tout de même assez de temps. Cette créature était voisine à la femme modifiée. Il ne l'a jamais supporté et inversement… _

_Il y a une autre façon de contracter le virus du Sérum C. _

_Notre équipe scientifique a travaillé sur deux femmes, et sur deux serpents. Seule le serpent numéro 26 a muté et s'est trouvé hors contrôle. L'autre s'est retrouvé dans son estomac. _

_Une des deux femmes, du projet S pour Secret je pense, que nous avons modifié dans le but de créer une arme absolue pour l'armée et notre chef est munie d'un dard très dangereux s'il rentre dans la chair. Le virus du Sérum C est inoculé encore plus rapidement… »_

Kaori stoppa net sa lecture, terrifiée par sa découverte. Elle se tourna vers Ryô aussi blême qu'elle alors.

— Continue ta lecture Kaori. Lui dit Ryô anxieux.

_« La victime d'un coup pareil tombe plus ou moins rapidement inconscient et le vaccin doit être inoculé sous 1h30 pour plus de chance de succès… Sinon il se transforme à son tour… _

_La seconde jeune femme est la cause de nos recherches. Elle est actuellement placée dans une cuve de survie. Nous avions cru avoir réussi à la sauver mais… Son état a soudainement empiré. _

_Dans le laboratoire se trouve mon casier personnel dans lequel j'ai rangé un dossier permettant de faire tomber Monsieur X ainsi que les crapules avec qui j'ai collaboré de force. Je ne connais malheureusement pas le nom de Monsieur X. _

_J'arrive à la fin de ma confession. J'espère que mes notes dispersées à droite avant que je ne sombre à mon tour serviront à détruire cette demeure et tous ces monstres dont je suis avec regret un des ces créateurs. _

_Sincèrement vôtre. _

_A.W.»_

— Ce n'est pas bien gai !

— Tu peux le dire Kaori…. Dépêchons nous de trouver ce laboratoire.

— Tu n'es peut-être pas infecté…

— C'est peu probable. Allez hop ! Fit Ryô en ouvrant la porte.

Ils rejoignirent alors la dernière pièce dont le décor était plus sombre que le précédent. Au dehors la lune était levée et le brouillard semblait avoir disparu. Une plainte lointaine d'une meute de loups se fit entendre. L'air était pesant. Kaori frissonna. Cette fois il n'y avait que le coffre pour unique meuble de la pièce. Des toiles d'araignées décoraient le plafond.

S'agenouillant près du coffre pour observer la serrure, Ryô cru tomber et porta une main à sa tête

lourde.

— RYÔ ! S'exclama Kaori en se penchant vers lui.

— Ce n'est rien ! Dit-il tentant de la calmer et de la rassurer.

Lâchant son front qu'il trouva encore plus bouillant, il ouvrit alors le coffre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un médaillon de bronze. D'un côté se trouvait dessiné un magnifique chat et de l'autre côté était gravé le kanji espoir.

Intérieurement Kaori sentait bien que Ryô n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle l'aida à se relever,

puis ils retournèrent devant la plaque où manquait trois pièces rondes. Kaori s'occupa de les placer, Ryô faisant plus confiance à l'intuition féminine à cet instant.

Un pan de mur aussi large qu'une porte disparu soudainement dans le sol faisant entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit dans la pièce, ainsi que les bruits normaux d'une nuit d'été.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Le labyrinthe première partie

Avec d'infimes précautions, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Un léger vent soufflait apaisant le cœur et l'esprit de chacun. Kaori soutenait Ryô de plus en plus faible.

A peine avaient-ils fait une dizaine de pas que la terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds et que le sol s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le serpent géant. Sans aucun doute possible le numéro 26. Poussant un peu trop brutalement Kaori qui s'étala par terre Ryô lui cria :

— VAS-T-EN !

— Mais… Toi ?

— NE T'OCCUPE PAS DE MOI ! Puis plus doucement il continua : Observe bien le décor tu comprendras ce que je veux faire.

Anxieuse, Kaori se releva péniblement et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle remarqua alors la présence d'une grosse bonbonne de gaz sur sa gauche. Tandis que le serpent sortit entièrement de son trou, Ryô gesticula en tout sens pour attirer son attention. Le serpent siffla de mépris et se prépara à attaquer tandis que Kaori arrivait devant un pont surplombant un petit ravin d'une vingtaine de mètres de profondeur. Quelques planches en mauvaises état indiquaient le vieil âge de ce dernier. Les cottes flambantes, Kaori se faufila sur ce pont, faisant signa à Ryô au passage.

Celui-ci évita de justesse la première attaque du serpent. Tandis que le reptile se préparait à attaquer de nouveau, Ryô tira dans sa direction. Comme sentant le coup venir, le serpent se lova sur sa droite laissant passer la balle qui fila à forte allure devant un Ryô médusé et horrifié….. Kaori était en ligne droite et si elle ne bougeait pas…

Le temps sembla suspendu, ralenti… Machinalement Kaori tourna sa tête à droite. Ryô voyait tout au ralenti et oublia le numéro 26 un instant. La balle continua de feindre l'air.

Tandis que la vision de Ryô retrouva sa quasi-normalité, Kaori sentit quelque chose lui passer près de son visage, sur sa gauche. Au même moment elle levait son arme vers le ciel et tirait. Le serpent entendant ce bruit se détourna un instant de Ryô qui se demandait encore si Kaori avait été ou non touché. Il ne réagit que quelque secondes après, en entendant un nouveau coup de feu. Localisant alors le serpent rapidement, il nota qu'il était là où il voulait. Cette fois-ci il tira un coup de semonce près du serpent l'obligeant à faire demi-tour une nouvelle fois. Lorsque la tête fut assez près de la bonbonne, Ryô fit de nouveau feu.

Tout se passa assez vite. La bonbonne explosa alors violemment, soufflant le serpent qui s'écroula lourdement sur le sol… Carbonisé… De l'autre côté du pont, Kaori entendit les buissons frémir…

Se retournant, elle vit trois hommes s'approchaient d'elle en émettant une plainte affamée. Reculant elle leva son arme vers eux tandis que Ryô accourait maladroitement et lourdement à sa rescousse.

Elle tira une première fois faisant éclater le cerveau du zombie le plus proche. Tandis qu'elle voulut réitérer son geste son arme refusa de fonctionner. Elle était enrayée ! Kaori recula encore… à moins de dix mètres d'elle, Ryô tira sur le zombie le plus proche d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas vu. La tête explosa littéralement et la balle continua son chemin touchant le dernier zombie en état. Tandis que Ryô s'apprêtait de nouveau à faire feu, le zombie s'écroula soudainement sur le sol, se retrouvant vite dans une mare de sang, le corps secoué de spasmes tandis qu'un écho lointain de coup de feu retentissait au grand étonnement de Ryô et Kaori. Quelqu'un de vivant se trouvait dans les environs.

Ryô maintenant près de Kaori lui fit tourner le visage.

— Tu n'as rien Kaori ?

— Non… Merci Ryô. Mon arme s'est enrayée.

— J'ai remarqué… Dis moi ta joue gauche n'a pas de chance. Dit Ryô en cherchant un mouchoir en papier.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma joue ? Fit Kaori perplexe en portant sa main valide à celle-ci.

Elle la retira vivement en sentant un liquide au bout des doigts. Du sang… Encore plus perplexe, elle fouilla à son tour ses poches à la recherche de la même chose que Ryô. Pendant que sa main trouva un papier plié, Ryô essuyait déjà la joue de Kaori et lui dit :

— Encore désolé !… Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

— C'est le papier que l'ai récupéré tout à l'heure… Au moment où tu t'es fait attaquer.

— Ah ! Et que contient-il de réjouissant lui ?

— Je ne sais pas.

« _Sècheresse buccale, forte fièvre, vision ralenti ou accéléré, palpitations et sentiments de chaleur intenses au niveau de la blessure sont les premiers symptômes du Virus du Sérum C, que nous avons appelé VSC pour abréger. LE VSC se propage par morsures ou infection direct uniquement. Chez certains sujets il a mis 2h30 à agir entièrement. Toutefois ceux-ci se sont retrouvés inconscients bien avant. _

_A.W. »_

— OK ! OK ! J'ai compris. Fit Ryô soupirant. Bon trouvons vite ce laboratoire !

Kaori leva son regard vers Ryô et remarqua l'extrême pâleur de son visage. Cachant ses doutes et ses peurs, elle lui attrapa le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le bout du petit jardin.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ce nouveau lieu.

— Chouette…. Un labyrinthe. Dit Kaori guère enchantée par celui-ci.

C'était un labyrinthe végétal. Les murs étaient de hauts arbres et le sol des graviers blancs. Ryô s'appuya légèrement sur Kaori sans y prêter attention.

— Ryô ? Appela-t-elle alors.

— …

Pas de réponse. Le soutenant alors du mieux qu'elle le pouvait elle le traîna sur une cinquantaine de mètres à gauche de l'entrée. Il y avait là un banc. Le disposant du mieux qu'elle le pu, elle tut une plainte de douleur et prise d'un élan de tendresse l'embrassa sur le front une fois assis. Il était encore plus brûlant que lorsqu'il était dans le couloir. Les yeux embués de larmes, Kaori se releva tentant d'y voir claire dans ce dédale. La nuit étant tombée le labyrinthe était faiblement éclairé par quelques lampadaires. Se secouant, elle sortit les deux talkies-walkies et les cala sur la fréquence 26.3. Elle en laissa un à côté de Ryô et continua de son côté.

A côté du banc se trouvait trois autres chemins outre celui d'où elle venait. Elle décida d'aller sur sa gauche d'un commun accord avec elle-même, laissant avec anxiété Ryô sur le banc, sans défense.

Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, elle se retrouva devant un cabanon. Son morale repris alors le dessus tandis qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Tâtant le mur elle trouva l'interrupteur assez vite. La lumière éclaira alors le cabanon en question. A l'affût de la moindre petite aide, Kaori remarqua un tableau bizarre. S'en approchant pour l'examiner, elle nota alors qu'il s'agissait du plan du labyrinthe. Avec soulagement elle décrocha le cadre du mur et l'inspecta attentivement pour s'en imprégner et trouver la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Elle inspecta ensuite le reste du mobilier. Il y avait des vases et des cruches diverses et un évier. Prenant un des vases les plus propres, elle le remplit d'eau et le transporta jusqu'à Ryô. Elle lutta alors contre la douleur dans son épaule et dans ses cottes.

Arrivée près de Ryô elle déposa le vase à terre et éteignit les talkies-walkies, puis respira longuement. Elle remplir ensuite ses mains d'eau et en aspergea le visage de Ryô avec. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement au bout d'un moment.

— Ryô ! Pourras-tu marcher ou au moins te lever ?

Ryô hocha la tête lourdement en signe de réponse positive. Kaori sourit et puisa de nouveau de l'eau la portant cette fois-ci aux lèvres de Ryô. Il parvint à avaler le peu d'eau présent et articula difficilement :

— Merci !

Kaori réitéra son geste trois autres fois. Puis elle l'aida à se lever tout en lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé le plan du labyrinthe et qu'il y avait moins de cinq cent mètres à faire jusqu'à la sortie de ce-dernier. Ryô lui sourit, la félicitant intérieurement. Puis Kaori se servit de sa mémoire pour s'y retrouver. Ryô pesait de plus en plus. Près d'un autre banc où elle le déposa un instant, elle trouva une clef sur le sol et la récupéra. Ils avaient alors fait les deux-tiers du parcours. Puis elle reprit difficilement Ryô. Sa blessure lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Pensant à la sortie elle se dit que tout irait peut-être mieux après.

Enfin à la sortie du labyrinthe, ils aboutirent dans un petit cimetière avec une vingtaine de tombes. Celui-ci se trouvait devant une chapelle. Avec espoir, Kaori traversa le cimetière, soutenant Ryô malgré une chaleur intense de douleur dans ses cottes surtout. Ils entrèrent dans la chapelle où la porte se referma lourdement derrière eux. A l'intérieur le silence fit place aux bruits de leurs pas sur le gravier.

Kaori emmena Ryô vers une petite salle à droite faiblement éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Elle l'allongea sur un banc et lui embrassa le front tandis que son regard s'embuait de nouveau et que Ryô était de nouveau inconscient.

— Tiens bon je t'en prie Ryô ! Lui dit-elle en lui prenant son arme, quelques munitions et les objets non utilisés jusqu'à présent.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce et la ferma à clef. L'Uzi n'étant pas en état de fonctionner elle le rangea dans un le sac à dos et tenta de mettre l'holster correctement malgré son épaule blessée. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire d'ailleurs.

— Bon courage Kaori… Tu as vu pire… Dieu où se trouve ce laboratoire ? Se demanda-t-elle alors.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Le vaccin 1/2

Pensant au chemin qu'elle venait de suivre, elle sortit de la chapelle et se retrouva dans le cimetière.

Seule.

Un python 357 à la main comme 'porte-bonheur'.

Soudain, tandis qu'elle courait et qu'elle se trouvait près de la statue centrale du cimetière, un gémissement fort différent de ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu avant la stoppa net dans sa course.

Une créature dantesque la fit reculer. La lune se voilà derrière un nuage un instant. La créature l'observait. Kaori pensa de suite à la créature mi-loup mi-lion. Le rugissement que la créature fit renforça sa conviction. C'était un rugissement de félin, de prédateur. Kaori recula davantage, le bras tremblant elle leva son arme et visa. Tandis que la créature plongeait sur elle, Kaori appuya résolument sur la gâchette. Surprise par le recul elle fit deux trois pas en arrière en grande vitesse et butta contre une pierre tombale. Kaori en perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba à terre tandis que la créature tomba elle aussi et qu'un vrombissement se fit entendre.

Se relevant péniblement en haletant, Kaori regarda la créature inerte. Puis elle regarda la statue centrale du cimetière. Elle s'était décalée ouvrant un passage souterrain. Se tenant ses cottes, Kaori s'en approcha et décida de descendre les quelques marches. Soudain elle s'arrêta, un obstacle devant elle. Quelques secondes après elle trouva un interrupteur et alluma la lumière intriguée. Devant elle se trouvait une lourde porte en bois massif. Elle fouilla alors ses poches à la recherche de clefs. L'une était trop petite, une autre légèrement trop large et la troisième pouvait être la bonne. C'était la clef avec le blason de licorne.

— BINGO ! Laissa-t-elle échapper lorsque le déclic se fit entendre.

Ouvrant alors la porte elle se retrouva dans une salle vaste, vide d'êtres vivants et morts-vivants. L'air y était aseptisé. Une légère odeur de formole se faisait sentir. Il y avait là plusieurs casiers de consigne à droite comme à gauche. Au centre, une grande table ronde sur laquelle reposait un téléviseur qui faisait défiler plusieurs endroits du domaine. Kaori en reconnu certains. En face d'elle se trouvait une baie vitrée ainsi qu'une porte fermée électroniquement.

Ici l'air été frais, agréable. Cependant Kaori le trouvait pesant et le teint de la vitre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Faisant le tour de la pièce, un léger bruit au dehors lui fit oublier son stress un instant. Elle serra le Python inconsciemment, fixant la porte d'entrée et faisant alors dos à la baie vitrée…. Kaori frissonna. Ce devait-être le vent Pensa-t-elle alors.

Elle fit alors deux pas de plus vers les consignes et observa les clefs encore présentes. Son pied heurta soudainement une porte de consigne qui gisait sur le sol. Elle se baissa et examina l'étiquette. Seules les initiales A.W. y étaient visibles.

A peine avait-elle lu ces lettres qu'un bruit de verre cassé avec fracas suivit d'un grognement sourd se fit entendre. Prête à faire feu, Kaori se retourna vivement, surprise, le cœur battant affolé et le souffle court. Devant elle se trouvait ce qui devait avoir été un chien mais dont le pelage avait été arraché et dont les lambeaux de chairs filandreux donnaient un aspect encore plus menaçant à celui-ci.

Le chien était en position d'attaque, continuant de grogner. Sans se poser de questions, Kaori tira et tomba à la renverse avec le recul. Le chien émit alors un gémissement plaintif tandis que son corps fut projeté contre le bas du mur imprégnant ce dernier d'une tâche rougeâtre. Se relevant avec peine et toussant Kaori observa l'animal qui fut secoué d'un dernier spasme tandis qu'un store métallique remplaçait la baie vitrée cassée. Kaori sentit son cœur ralentir et espéra ne plus trouver ce genre de créatures répugnantes devant elle. A chaque fois qu'elle tirait, elle sentait la vibration du tir résonner dans son corps, attisant la sensation de brûlure dans ses cottes fêlées.

Déglutissant, Kaori se rappela avoir une clef de consigne dans sa poche. Elle rangea aussitôt le Python dans le holster et sortit la clef de sa poche. Elle l'examina vite fait. Il s'agissait de la clef du casier 57. Elle trouva celui-ci assez rapidement et en sortit un dossier avec plusieurs parties.

_AFFAIRE SANDY _

_AVANCEE DU SERUM C _

_PROBLEME(S) DU VIRUS SC _

_VACCIN _

_INTERET MILITAIRE, POLITIQUE, ET FINACIER DU PROJET S !_

Kaori se dirigea directement au feuillet Vaccin et y trouva une feuille.

_Après quelques jours de recherches, notre équipe a finalement réussi à mettre le doigt sur un vaccin du VSC. Le seul doute subsistant est son efficacité sur un être humain. _

_Outre le VSC, d'autres composants entre en compte dans la fabrication du vaccin. _

_Il s'agit de phosphate, de calcium, de sulfate de carbone et de nitrate dont les dosages sont indiqués ci-dessous._

Kaori observa la ligne intriguée et continua sa lecture.

_Dans les 45 minutes qui suivent le mélange des composants l'éprouvette doit être amené au synthétiseur se trouvant à la pharmacie. Celui-ci ne fonctionne qu'avec deux clefs. Une disquette et un code. Ce dernier changeant régulièrement il est inscrit sur le tableau noir chaque semaine. Le tableau est à côté des produits chimiques nécessaires._

Kaori pesta. Elle ne pouvait pas y accéder du fait du store métallique. Elle l'avait plus ou moins aperçut tout à l'heure. Elle devait donc trouver le moyen d'ouvrir la porte. Soupirant elle continua sur sa lancée.

_Une fois 'synthétisé', le vaccin doit être administré par voie sous-cutanée. _

_P.S. : La disquette et le code doivent être introduits dans l'ordinateur se trouvant dans le débarras de la salle de bal._

— Aïe ! Fit Kaori en pensant à son futur parcours. Bien. Tiens bon Ryô ! J'ai trouvé comment faire le vaccin. Dit-elle ensuite rangeant la feuille à sa place et récupérant le dossier sous son tee-shirt une fois le dossier bien fermé.

Elle retourna alors dehors, reprenant le Python à la main et vérifiant le nombre de balles restantes dans le barillet. Mystérieusement le corps de la chimère mi-loup mi-lion avait disparu.

Espérant que tout soit sur place, Kaori se dirigea en courant vers la maison manquant de se tromper de chemin dans le labyrinthe. (o(- ) Lorsqu'elle arriva au secteur du serpent géant, celui-ci était toujours là. Machinalement elle ralentit son allure et tout en prenant garde à ce denier, elle entra finalement dans la bibliothèque, éblouit par la lumière. L'air lui paru de plomb. Sa tension avait augmenté. Elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure .Elle se remit assez vite en chemin en trottinant. Tentant de localiser le débarras…. De toute façon ce dernier était au rez-de-chaussée puisqu'il était question de la salle de bal à proximité…

La salle de Bal.

Kaori tira un air dégoûté rien qu'à l'idée de celle-ci et des découvertes macabres qu'elle avait faites avec Ryô. En plus en bas il y avait ces choses.

La salle de Bal ?

Kaori se rappela alors la présence d'une porte dans cette salle. Etait-ce là le débarras ?

Respirant le plus profondément possible, elle se décida alors à quitter la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Une plainte lugubre s'éleva alors dans le silence ténébreux. Arrivée à mi-étage, elle observa le bas des escaliers. Devant elle se trouvait trois zombies côte à côté. Elle visa la tête du premier et tira, prévoyant l'effet de recul cette fois-ci. Elle cacha cependant un rictus de douleur et d'écœurement tandis que la tête du zombie explosa, projetant les morceaux de cerveaux sur le sol et sur les premières marches. Le corps s'affaissa lentement sur le sol. Les deux autres zombies proches ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que ça. Kaori réitéra son tir deux autres fois, faisant mouche à chaque tir, plus déterminée que jamais. Puis elle vérifia le barillet avant de s'aventurer en bas et rechargea donc. Il y avait encore quelques créatures vivantes… C'était certain.

A peine était-elle arrivée en contrebas que ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol nu. Pas question d'être discrète ainsi. Râlant, elle fila rapidement vers la salle de bal. C'était la seule à être dégondée. A l'intérieur le décor était presque le même et la porte à droite semblait plus accessible. Une plainte lointaine qu'elle commençait à connaître s'éleva alors d'un peu partout. Faisant abstraction de celle-ci, Kaori s'élança vers la porte. Elle était fermée à clef.

— Zut ! Siffla-t-elle alors.

S'obligeant à ranger son arme, elle fouilla ses poches à la recherche de clef. Un sourire illumina son visage au contact froid du métal. Tandis que la plainte s'accentuait et que des pas traînés proches s'entendaient, elle déverrouilla la porte et s'y enferma une fois à l'intérieur.

S'essuyant le front d'un geste machinal, elle étouffa un cri de surprise.

Sur le sol gisait un cadavre qui se faisait dévorer par un zombie. Le bruit de la chair mastiquée résonna à ses oreilles avec dégoût et écœurement. D'un geste affamé le zombie arracha une bajoue de sa victime avant de se retourner le visage sanguinolent vers Kaori encore surprise.

Cependant que le zombie se relevait lentement, tendant ses bras affamés vers Kaori, celle-ci s'emmêla les pinceaux et faillit faire tomber l'arme à terre. Debout, la créature l'attrapa par les épaules et pencha sa bouche ensanglantée vers elle.

A cet instant la pensée de Kaori s'arrêta brusquement sur Ryô. Il fallait qu'elle survive. Pour lui. Pour leur nouvelle relation. Leur nouvelle vie. Le coup de feu partit soudainement faisant reculer la créature et crier Kaori comme surprise par le tir. C'était moins une. Elle avait eu le temps de sentir l'haleine fétide du zombie sur elle. Le souffle court, Kaori pointa son arme tremblante vers celle-ci de nouveau à terre. Le zombie semblait achevé.

Pourtant il leva soudainement la tête vers Kaori en gémissant. Celle-ci tira à bout pourtant faisant voler en éclats la cervelle du monstre. Elle s'adossa à la porte derrière laquelle la plainte s'était soudainement tût. Elle inspira méthodiquement pour se calmer. L'air était de nouveau silencieux, trop silencieux. D'un regard inquisiteur, Kaori examina la salle da gauche à droite. Il y avait un placard fermé, un bureau d'ordinateur, et une table basse. Sur la table basse se trouvait un bouquet de fleurs paradoxalement fraîches à côté d'une carte. Kaori s'approcha de l'ordinateur et l'alluma. Au bout de deux petites minutes un message sur l'écran signala : _Error. Disk system requiert. ... _Kaori fouilla la pièce à la recherche d'une disquette. Sans succès. Inspectant la carte sur la table, elle nota la présence d'une bande magnétique ainsi que les mots Labo. bis. Elle rangea alors la carte dans une poche et se décida à ressortir.

Dans le hall d'entrée, Kaori se dirigea vers la pharmacie espérant y trouver la disquette mais… Elle ne trouva qu'une seringue et une aiguille emballées sous vide. Elle les plaça à côté de la machine qui l'avait intriguée. Elle récupéra aussi de quoi désinfecter la plaie de Ryô et de quoi le soigner. Puis elle ressortit de là. Dans le vestibule, sa mémoire lui rappela la présence d'un guichet dans le couloir où elle avait trouvé Ryô blessé. Elle rejoignit alors l'étage en courant. Manquant de peu de se casser la figure dans les escaliers. Le silence fut de nouveau maître des lieux un instant. Accentuant ses pas de courses. Sans hésiter Kaori ouvrit alors le petit guichet et y trouva une disquette. Au rez-de-chaussée les zombies s'étaient de nouveau réunis.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Le vaccin 2/2

— Bon, retournons au laboratoire chercher le code. Ce Chemin est inaccessible pour le moment !

Pensa-t-elle à haute voix tout en continuant sa course vers la bibliothèque.

La fraîcheur de la nuit lui fit un bien fou même si toutefois sa vision se fit soudain sombre. Elle dû attendre un peu pour s'habituer à la faible clarté et ressorti le plan du labyrinthe histoire de perdre le moins de temps possible. Peu avant la sortie, Kaori ralenti son allure… Il y avait dans l'air une sensation désagréable. Soudain elle s'arrêta. Il y avait quelqu'un, quelque chose non loin d'elle. Le cœur battant, Kaori arma la Python et attendit dans le silence glacial de la nuit…

Un léger vent soufflait rafraîchissant son visage transpirant. Il y eut un bruit de pas sur le gravier derrière la haie à sa droite. Machinalement elle dirigea son arme vers l'allée du labyrinthe qui y faisait la jonction. Le bruit s'accentua soudainement tandis qu'un rugissement familial se fit entendre. C'était sans aucun doute possible la chimère de tantôt. Kaori sentit des gouttes de sueurs couler le long de son visage… Puis la créature montra le bout de son museau. C'était la même. La blessure infligée par la Python auparavant en était la preuve. Le visage de Kaori se fit dur…

La chimère gronda en la voyant et se prépara à attaquer elle aussi… Sans prévenir elle bondit sur Kaori qui se jeta sur le côté tout en tirant, touchant la chimère à l'œil gauche. Blessée une nouvelle fois la créature pris la fuite dans les méandres du labyrinthe en rugissant furieusement.

Kaori se releva et regarda la créature filer. Récupérant son souffle un court instant, elle se remit en course vers le laboratoire espérant être assez rapide et tendant l'oreille sur les bruits nocturnes.

Une fois dans le laboratoire, Kaori s'empressa d'utiliser la carte magnétique. La lourde porte s'ouvrit alors silencieusement. Kaori entra dans cette nouvelle pièce. La lumière se fit plus vive une fois à l'intérieur. Il y avait là trois tables chirurgicales ou de dissections ? Sur l'une se trouvait un corps dont les organes génitaux avaient disparu. Ses entrailles pendaient en dehors de son ventre et ses cottes traversaient le restant de sa chair. La table était recouverte de sang coagulé et les instruments de dissections étaient visqueux. Sur la seconde table, plus chirurgicale, se trouvait une simple tâche rougeâtre. Et sur la dernière, se trouvait gravé trois lettres. X Y Z. Intriguée, Kaori examina la table plus attentivement et trouva finalement une enveloppe sur laquelle se trouvait un nom Saeba. De plus en plus intriguée, Kaori voulu l'ouvrir mais stoppa son geste. Cette enveloppe était pour Ryô… Elle la rangea donc mais savait de toute façon qu'elle saurait le fin mot de l'histoire. Dans un meuble de l'autre côté, se trouvait divers produits chimiques en flacons. Sur des étagères étaient rangées des coupelles, des têts et autres tubes pharmaceutique. Il y avait aussi des pipettes et autres instruments de mesures… Contre le mur en face de la porte était accroché un grand tableau noir avec diverses annotations biologiques, des formules chimiques diverses, etc… Dans le coin inférieur gauche du tableau on pouvait lire : _Code de la semaine du 11 juillet au 18 juillet : XYZRSKMCH. _

Kaori sourit à la lecture de ce code. Elle le trouvait assez amusant. De plus il serait facile à se remémorer.

Prenant place sur une chaise rouillée mais non visqueuse, outre pour calmer sa sensation de brûlure dans les cottes, elle ressortit le dossier et relut la partie Vaccin. Se relevant, elle parvint à garder la feuille dans la main gauche tandis qu'elle fouilla le placard à la recherche des produits utiles. A chaque fois qu'elle en trouvait un elle le posait sur la chaise. Puis elle récupéra les instruments de mesures nécessaires et trouva un sac, certes poussiéreux, mais à l'usage du transport de produits chimiques. Sur le côté était inscrit BIOHAZZARD ! Plaçant le sac en bandoulière comme elle le pu, Kaori s'assura toute fois de connaître le mot de passe. Une dernière chose attira cependant son attention avant de sortir. Un petit lance roquettes léger avec deux roquettes. Espérant supporter la douleur pour le porter, Kaori ricana. Les zombies allaient finir en purée.

De nouveau dans le labyrinthe, dont le chemin entrée/sortie devenait un jeu d'enfant, Kaori accentua sa course une sensation de danger imminent à l'esprit. Haletante, les cottes flambantes de douleur elle entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque tandis qu'un grand boum fit vibrer les murs de celle-ci. Se retournant, Kaori observa la scène. C'était la chimère mi-loup mi-lion qui heurtant l'encadrement du mur avait provoqué ce choc. La chimère dévisagea Kaori avec son unique œil géant qui semblait avoir muté. Grognant d'une façon forte différente que les premières fois la créature se rua de nouveau sur la porte. C'était trop étroit. Kaori fit alors volte face et se retrouva face à une créature non moins cauchemardesque. Reculant par réflexe, elle évalua cette créature rapidement. C'était une femme, blonde… Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Le cœur de Kaori s'arrêta. C'était cette chose qui avait blessé Ryô au vu des impacts de 357. Kaori remarqua alors que cette femme semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. Silencieusement et discrètement elle s'écarta sur sa droite tandis que la chimère à l'extérieur eut un rugissement terrifiant tandis qu'il fonçait de nouveau dans le mur. Tentant par-là de le briser.

La femme glissa sur le sol avec l'agilité d'un reptile sifflotant un air de musique.

Pensa-t-elle alors en sortant de la bibliothèque tandis que la chimère mi-loup mi-lion avait finalement réussi à agrandir le passage.

Les deux créatures se jaugèrent du regard. Kaori les laissa ainsi. Se préparant à tirer avec le mini lance-roquettes, Kaori grimaça de douleur. Cela devenait insoutenable.

— Dites moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Pitié ! Dit-elle alors.

A son approche du mi-étage, les zombies du rez-de-chaussée, du moins 12/17 restants, levèrent leurs bras vers elle et son odeur chatouillant de chair fraîche.

Le visage de Kaori se fit plus dure tandis qu'elle visait les zombies !

WUSH !

Dans un sifflement aigu et un coup de vent terrible une première roquette alla exploser la première rangée de zombies. Des morceaux de chairs volèrent tandis qu'une forte odeur âcre s'éleva et que le bruit de combustion des chairs résonnait dans le hall. Le contre coup la fit heurter la rambarde derrière elle violemment.

— Gggg ! Etouffa-t-elle en se redressant les larmes aux yeux.

Reprenant la course et sautant par-dessus les corps carbonisés, Kaori rejoignit la pharmacie où elle s'empressa de s'enfermer ne sachant pas si d'autres organismes vivants étranges se trouvaient encore dans les parages. S'adossant à la porte, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. La pièce était calme, fraîche, apaisante… Faisant fi de sa douleur, elle se releva. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle déposa le mini lance roquettes sur le sol pour le moment et se mit à la fabrication du vaccin en suivant les instructions à la lettre. Puis elle déposa l'éprouvette dans le synthétiseur de produits chimiques et s'armant uniquement du Python, elle entreprit une sortie vers le débarras.

Le synthétiseur de produits chimiques ne fonctionnait pas sans la mise en marche de l'ordinateur. Kaori trouva soudainement le hall trop calme à son goût. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que de raison elle arriva bien vite et sans encombre au débarras. Le message _Error : Disk system requiert. _Etait toujours présent. Kaori inséra la disquette et appuya sur Enter. Un nouveau message apparu : _Enter password. _Kaori sourit et tapa pensant alors à haute voix :

_XYZ_ : Demande de travail

_RS_ : Ryô Saeba (c'est lui)

_KM_ : Kaori Makimura (c'est moi)

_CH_ : City Hunter (c'est nous)

Il y eut alors un nouveau menu sur l'écran.

_1 : record Xray photography _

_2 : Synthetize vaccine _

_3 : Produce Serum C_

Sans hésitation Kaori entra 2 avant d'appuyer derechef sur le bouton ENTER. Un nouveau message apparu encore :_ Engine start. Vaccine Ready in 5 minutes. Please wait for the green signal._

Kaori soupira. Elle arrivait au bout de ses peines. Encore fallait-il que le vaccin fonctionne. La tension de Kaori diminua fortement. Elle retourna l'esprit plus serein à la pharmacie. Cependant au passage dans le hall elle remarqua que les corps des zombies avaient disparu. Le cœur de Kaori fit un bond. Ce n'était pas normal. Poussée par l'instinct, elle se précipité à l'intérieur de la pharmacie et s'y enferma le plus discrètement possible. Se forçant à respirer calmement et écoutant les bruits environnants. Des pas traînés se firent entendre. Lointain mais de plus en plus proche. Des portes s'ouvrirent… Il y avait aussi une espèce de reniflement. Comme si on humait l'air à la recherche d'une odeur particulière. Le reniflement se fit plus fort, plus proche. Une ombre s'arrêta derrière la porte. Celle-ci fut secouée par une poussée mais ne céda pas. Le reniflement s'arrêta mais l'ombre demeura. Un silence très pesant s'installa. Kaori sentait son cœur battre vivement. L'ombre sembla se dissiper et disparaître. Kaori souffla de soulagement. Pourtant….

Un sifflement aigu la fit faire volte face Son cœur battait à folle allure. Elle sentit un resserrement dans son ventre. C'était une forte poussée d'adrénaline.… Le sifflement indiquait que l'antidote était prêt. La lumière verte clignotait. Fébrilement Kaori arrêta la machine espérant que ce bruit n'avait pas été entendu pas cette ombre…

Cependant… A peine Kaori avait-elle rangée l'antidote et la seringue que la porte de la pharmacie trembla dans un bruit assourdissant mêlé d'un grave grognement. De nouveau le cœur de Kaori s'emballa. Récupérant le mini lance-roquettes d'une main tremblante et se forçant à ne pas le lâcher sous la douleur, elle visa la porte qui continuait à vaciller sous les coups de la créature. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Entre peur et douleur son estomac se retrouva noué. Et à chaque coup porté contre la porte, Kaori sentait son état empirer. Sa volonté de survivre, sa détermination pour sauver Ryô la retenait consciente. Elle parvint à faire abstraction de sa douleur… Soudain, la porte céda. Elle tomba sur le sol bruyamment, faisant voler un nuage de poussière qui voilà le visage de la créature. Tandis que finalement la poussière retombait, Kaori identifia son ennemi… C'était la femme blonde. Sans hésiter, Kaori appuya sur la gâchette. La petite roquette partit à vive allure dans un sifflement aigu qui fit écho dans la pièce. Tandis que Kaori tombait en arrière, la roquette explosa au contact de la femme. Kaori sentit le souffle de l'explosion au-dessus de son visage ainsi que la chaleur des flammes. La créature gisait sur le sol, le corps flambant et un bras en moins arrachait lors de l'explosion. Au-dessus d'elle subsistait une odeur âcre. Assise sur le sol Kaori fouilla le sac… L'éprouvette d'antidote et la seringue étaient intactes !

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Ryô avait été blessé ? Elle ne le savait pas. Se hâtant vers la sortie Kaori ne vit et n'entendit pas la créature bouger…

Kaori sortit de là à vive allure. Sa gorge la brûlait. Elle monta les escaliers et commença à se tenir les cottes. Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, un râle plaintif se fit entendre. Un râle lugubre, macabre… Une plainte d'appel au-secours. Kaori s'arrêta brusquement de courir. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la source de cette plainte… C'était la chimère mi-loup mi-lion. La créature grogna avec difficulté. Son état était pitoyable. Emue par cette détresse, Kaori baissa son arme. La chimère cessa alors de grogner. Kaori fit demi-tour et sortit de la bibliothèque laissant la créature sur le sol. Celle-ci regarda Kaori partir…

Kaori courait dans le labyrinthe, se tenant les cottes maintenant très douloureuses. Le dernier tir avec le mini lance-roquettes avait été un vrai supplice. Elle aurait voulu tout abandonner, tout laisser tomber tant elle était épuisée… Mais il y avait Ryô.

Ryô.

_« Je dois avouer que tu es tout pour moi… » _Cette phrase n'avait pas échappé à Kaori. Mais il lui semblait l'avoir rêvé. Pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve. Et maintenant elle en était certaine.

Ryô.

C'était à peine hier qu'il lui avait enfin déclaré sa flamme. Pas simplement par des mots… Lui qui se défilait lors de chaque discussion sérieuse. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Kaori avait plus ou moins surpris Ryô à la regarder avec tendresse. Mais ce dernier faisait toujours des allusions blessantes… Pas dépit, peur ?… Plusieurs fois elle s'était retrouvé à deux doigts de craquer et de claquer la porte pour de bons mais… Non ! Après maintes réflexions elle ne pouvait pas. Elle tenait trop à lui. Elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui si l'occasion lui était donnée…

Ryô.

Maintenant si proche, il ne devait pas mourir. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Sans s'en rendre compte Kaori accéléra son allure tandis qu'une larme de chagrin roula le long de sa joue. La chapelle était maintenant en face d'elle. Malgré sa douleur et sa peine, Kaori esquissa un sourire.

…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Rêve ou réalité?

Ryô avait entendu la porte être fermée à clef. Il voulait crier après Kaori… l'empêcher de déambuler dans cette maison de fou dans son état. Mais son corps avait refusé d'obéir et il n'avait pas pu empêcher une larme de rouler sur son visage. Lui pourtant si fort… Mais si faible devant les jolies femmes. Con corps était devenu bouillant, engourdi, vidé de toutes forces, de toute vie. Il se sentait malgré cela présent mais loin à la fois. Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il n'était pas dans une chapelle ni autre part sur terre. Il se trouvait dans l'espace. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient autour de lui. Et sous ses pieds… Loin… Très loin… La Terre.

Il sentit une présence autour de lui, une présence bienfaitrice, chaleureuse.

— Kaori ?

Personne ne répondit.

—« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il alors sur le qui vive.

Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne. Enfin presque. Une ombre se détacha lentement sur sa droite. Ryô se mit sur la défensive.

— Calme Ryô ! Calme. Ce n'est que moi.

— Makimura ?

— En effet. Ca fait un bail ! Hein Ryô.

Ryô resta sans voix sous l'effet de surprise. Etait-il mort ?

— Sais-tu ce qui t'arrives ? Où tu te trouves ? Demanda Makimura.

— Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis infecté par un virus !

— Un virus qui en ce moment te place entre la vie et la mort.

— …

— En ce moment ton corps se meurt Ryô… Bouillant de l'extérieur… Froid de l'intérieur. Sais-tu ce qui te retient à la vie ?

— Kaori… Souffla Ryô sans s'en apercevoir et baissant la tête.

— Oui Kaori. En ce moment elle lutte… Pas pour elle, mais pour toi. Pour vous. Pour votre nouvelle relation. Elle risque d'y laisser sa vie si elle ne fait pas plus attention.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Ryô hâtivement.

— Regarde par toi-même Ryô.

Ryô se retrouva soudainement dans la salle de bal. Transparent. Il sentait que seul son esprit était sur place. La porte de tantôt que Kaori avait remarqué était ouverte. Il s'y dirigea machinalement. A l'intérieur Kaori tenait le Python d'une main tremblante tandis qu'un Zombie lui avait attrapé les épaules.

— KAORI ! Hurla Ryô qui se surprit à ne pas entendre sa voix.

Finalement Kaori avait appuyé sur la détente instinctivement. C'était passé trop près au goût de Ryô…. Tout à coup, il se retrouva à la pharmacie. Il vit Kaori de profil, face à lui. Elle tenait un mini lance roquette fermement. Elle visait la porte avec détermination certes, mais avec peur aussi. Ryô entendit un bruit. Rapide. Régulier. Agité… C'était le cœur de Kaori. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Ryô aperçut le pourquoi de sa peur… Il vit plusieurs autres scènes, spectateur inerte incapable d'aider malgré la détresse de sa partenaire qui lui traversait le cœur. Les images qui le troublaient le plus étaient sans conteste les mimiques de sa partenaire. Son visage d'habitude si innocent, si serein et si … Calme… Sa détermination n'avait de force que son amour pour Ryô et il le voyait, il en était conscient. Elle avait pourtant peur, elle souffrait, elle était terrifiée mais déterminée. Elle savait rester forte.

Ryô se retrouva soudain dans l'espace infini, son point de départ.

— Kaori a beaucoup de courage Ryô !

— Elle est inconsciente… Murmura-t-il .

— Tu te trompes ! Le réprimanda Makimura.

— … Ryô resta silencieux comme un enfant vexé.

— Tu sais ce qui la maintient en vie et qui la fait résister à sa douleur et sa peine ?

— …

— Toi… Tout comme ton esprit se bat pour rester auprès d'elle.

— Et toi… Tu as un message ?

— Non. En fait l'auteur voulait parler un peu de ton état alors je suis là.

Ryô tomba à « terre » tandis qu'un corbeau en tenue spatiale passa derrière lui. (o(-)

— Plus sincèrement et sérieusement j'en ai un. Répondit Hideyuki amusé.

— VIE ! Accroches-toi à ceux à qui tu tiens le plus. Accroches-toi à l'amour sincère et pure de ta partenaire… Vous deux vous méritez une meilleur vie que ça. Penses-y à la fin de cette affaire. C'est votre amour qui fait votre force à tous deux… Une dernière chose Ryô. Dis à mes femmes qu'elles me manquent.

Ryô releva la tête vers son ancien partenaire. Il lui sourit.

— Mes ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

— Oui mes. Ma sœur, et la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimée. Lui répondit Hideyuki légèrement gêné.

— Promis et merci Makimura! Répondit Ryô en lui tendant la main

— Dit aussi à Kaori d'être plus prudente… Surtout pendant les neufs prochains mois.

Ryô n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu la fin de la phrase de son ami. Il avait été attiré vers le bas soudainement. Il cria alors espérant se faire entendre tandis qu'une larme coula sur son visage souriant.

— ADIEU … Hideyuki !

Ryô se sentit soulever pour se retrouver sur une surface plus dure, plus fraîche. Il sentit un contact bienfaiteur. Frais, mais chaleureux… Un contact délicat.

…

Kaori était enfin arrivée. Elle ferma la porte à clef avant de se pencher sur Ryô. Elle lui tâta le front. Il était toujours autant brûlant. Elle lui injecta l'antidote en premier puis l'installa non sans difficulté sur le sol… Elle cru entendre ses cottes craquer sous l'effort. Elle soigna alors son épaule et lui enleva son tee-shirt pour y voir correctement. Déjà qu'avec la faible clarté de la lune c'était peu visible mais… Une fois son épaule soignée, elle le retourna et lui tâta de nouveau le front. Pas de grand changement. A vrai dire en si peu de temps c'était plutôt logique. Le sol était frais, mais Kaori savait que cela ne suffirait pas à faire baisser la température. Elle avait lu dans un magazine que pour faire baisser la température d'un corps il fallait plonger celui-ci dans l'eau fraîche, et faute de médicaments tenter de refroidir le corps en déshabillant la personne et en l'installant à côté d'une source de température normal.

Kaori soupira. Elle ne voyait donc que ce moyen. Elle déshabilla Ryô non sans gêne, mais lui laissa toute fois son caleçon. Puis elle fit de même et s'installa tout contre lui, le couvrant de son corps frais le mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle lutta un moment contre le sommeil mais fini par céder à Morphée. (Note de Kaori : Tsss encore lui ? Note de l'auteur On fait avec ce qu'on connaît :op)

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis lors ? Kaori ne le savait pas. Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois, surveillant l'état de santé de son partenaire. Pour compense son appétit grandissant, Kaori décida de dormir. (Qui dort dîne. Dit-on !) De toute façon elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos. La journée avait été très longue, très pesante. Et ce n'était pas fini !

…

Bien après Ryô ouvrit les yeux. La vision qui s'offrit à lui sembla trop beau pour être vrai ! Pourtant… Il n'osa pas bouger par crainte de faire tomber Kaori… Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit… C'était le noir total. Pourtant il lui semblait connaître cette pièce. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant. Il sentit soudain Kaori bouger. Il l'observa. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard. Prenant place sur le sol elle s'étira comme si de rien était. Ryô était réveillé. C'était parfait.

**o(-**

RYÔ ETAIT REVEILLE… Cette pensée la fit sortir de son étirement. Avait-elle réellement vu les yeux ouverts de Ryô ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Elle fit alors demi-tour vers Ryô en une fraction de seconde… Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Ryô était bien là, devant elle, réveillé et à priori... Guéri.

— Coucou ! S'exclama-t-il alors.

Elle se jeta alors sur lui sans crier gare et le serra avec son bras valide fortement. Un élan de joie immense l'emportait dans un tourbillon de tendresse. Ryô en demeura bouche-bée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi.

— Douce… Doucement Kaori ! Dit-il d'une voix qu'il trouva manquer d'eau.

Il avait soif.

Terriblement soif.

— Ryô ! Si tu savais.

— Tu peux m'éclairer un peu ? Car là je ne me souviens de rien… Désolé ! Fit-il en voyant la mine stoïque de sa partenaire.

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

— Pas vraiment… A vrai dire c'est assez flou.

Kaori affaissa ses épaules et lui résuma alors la situation depuis sa blessure à maintenant.

— OK. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous somme si peu vêtus.

Kaori se mit à rougir intensément sous le regard chaleureux de Ryô… Elle avait oublié ce détail tant le réveil de Ryô lui était agréable.

Sans crier gare Ryô se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, lui caressant le visage tendrement. Si doux, si appétissant qu'il l'aurait dévoré tout cru. Il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à son cou… Kaori ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle leva sa tête, offrant davantage son cou aux baisers de son bien-aimé, enivrée par ses sensations.

Ryô ouvrit ses yeux tandis qu'il embrassait encore le cou de sa partenaire. Ils étaient rouge…L'odeur enivrante et sucrée de sa partenaire ne faisait qu'attiser sa faim… Il remonta alors jusqu'à ses lèvres tandis que ses mains lui caressaient le dos. Elle se laissa faire… Elle était à lui… Pour lui… Elle ne voulait que lui. De nouveau il descendit ses lèvres sur le cou. De l'autre côté. Celui auquel il n'avait pas encore goûté… Cela en devenait insupportable…

— Arrête Ryô… Ce n'est pas le moment. Dit Kaori haletante dont l'intuition lui disait de se méfier.

Mais Ryô n'arrêta pas. Ses mains se mirent à lui caresser ses seins sensuellement.

— RYÔ ! Cria-t-elle en le repoussant.

Elle remarqua alors ses yeux rouges. Son air affamé. Elle prit peur.

— RYÔ ! REPRENDS-TOI. Hurla-t-elle tétanisée.

Ryô chargea de nouveau. La chasse était ouverte. Elle se retrouva violemment allongée sur le sol résolue à l'inéluctable. Incapable de bouger sous le poids de Ryô. Une larme roula sur son visage tandis qu'elle murmura une dernière fois le nom de Ryô. Celui-ci la regarda souriant diaboliquement. Il se pencha alors vers son cou et s'en empara férocement avec ses dents. Il commença alors à lui arracher la peau, au niveau de la jugulaire. Elle ne cria pas… Elle se laissa faire. Et Ryô la dévora lentement… Vivante.

FIN

* * *

…

Vous l'avez tous cru… NYARK… Je vous rassure ça continue.

…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : La chapelle

Ryô se réveilla en hurlant en en se pliant en deux, le visage couvert de sueurs. C'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Kaori en tomba sur le sol et se réveilla en sursaut elle aussi.

— Ryô ! Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire éclaira son visage. Celui-ci la regarda encore perturbé par son cauchemar. Et au vu du peu de vêtements de Kaori il ne savait plus où était le réel et où se trouvait l'imaginaire… Cependant la couleur du soutien gorge de Kaori le fixa assez vite. Il faut dire que là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait que le voir de près ! Kaori le serrait avec son bras et sa tête reposait sur sa généreuse poitrine.

— Heu Kaori… Je pourrais respirer ?

Confuse Kaori lâcha Ryô.. Celui-ci avait plus ou moins les idées claires.

— Kaori… Merci. Dit-il alors avant de lui donner un baiser.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Comme après un double cauchemar !

— Double ? S'étonna Kaori.

— Oui… Outre celui que viens de vivre à cause de ma blessure. Ma fièvre m'en a fait faire un.

— Si terrible ? Demanda Kaori interloquée par le fait que Ryô se confesse autant.

Ryô détourna son regard. Il ne voulait pas la choquer. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il en avait déjà trop dis. Il savait toutefois qu'en parler lui ferait du bien. Il se retourna alors et la fixa dans les yeux.

— J'ai rêvé que j'étais finalement devenue comme ces créatures… A mon réveil je… Je t'ai dévoré vivante… et tu te laissais faire.

Le cœur de Kaori fit un bond. Souriante, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Mon petit Ryô peut bien me dévorer mais du regard de préférence… Je t'aime. Chasse donc ce cauchemar de tes pensées mon cœur.

A ce mot Ryô tourna vivement la tête vers Kaori. Il affichait un air hébété. Kaori avait réussi à le faire rougir. Lui… L'étalon de Shinjuku était devenu cramoisi. Leur visage se retrouvèrent proche… Très proche… Ryô craqua le premier et embrassa passionnément Kaori. Puis il la serra délicatement dans ses bras par crainte de lui faire mal à l'épaule… Pourtant elle ne put empêcher un gémissement plaintif de s'échapper de sa bouche.

— Qu'est-ce que… Demanda Ryô inquisiteur reculant pour mieux pouvoir l'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

Kaori rougit sous ce regard inquisiteur. Il en profitait aussi, elle le savait. Ryô nota d'abord que le bandage de Kaori été à moitié défait. Puis il remarqua une marque rouge sur sa peau au niveau de ses cottes gauches. Il se remémora alors la radiographie et ses pensées lors de son état semi-comateux. Sa course, les tirs, le poids du mini lance-roquettes, ses chutes. Tout ne jouait pas en sa faveur et sans doute les fêlures avaient augmentées. La peau était si rouge qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas cassé. Lentement il approcha sa main de cette marque. Il effleura délicatement la peau à cet endroit.

— FFF ! Lâcha Kaori de douleur en reculant par réflexe.

Ryô grimaça. Si un léger touché était si sensible c'était mauvais signe. Cachant ses doutes il lui dit alors :

— Kaori… J'ai un message pour toi.

— Un message ? De qui ?

— Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre et irréel… Mais… Ce message vient de ton frère.

— Hideyuki ? Fit-elle en regardant Ryô intriguée.

— Oui… Tu lui manque et aussi soit plus prudente… Il a aussi fait allusion à une autre chose mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu à ce moment là car j'étais sur le 'chemin' du retour.

Kaori avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne comprenait pas ni comment ni où Ryô avait pu voir son frère.

— Je… Ryô… Elle ne parvenait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

— En fait quand tu m'as laissé ici je me suis senti happé vers le haut… Mon esprit s'est retrouvé dans l'espace et c'est là que j'ai vu Makimura ! Dis Ryô devinant les pensées de sa partenaire. Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité mais nous avons discuté un moment. Le reste du temps où j'étais avec lui je me suis retrouvé à observer ce que tu faisais sans pouvoir hélas rien y faire. Je pouvais lire toute ta peine, ta douleur dans ton regard. J'y ai aussi lu ta force, ton courage, ton amour et ta détermination… En fait une des dernières phrases de ton frère, d'Hideyuki, a littéralement été la suivante. Je cite « Dis à mes femmes qu'elles me manquent. Et dis aussi à Kaori d'être plus prudente… Surtout pendant les neufs prochains mois ».

Ryô tiqua. Cette phrase… _Non quand même pas ! _Pensa-t-il alors en fixant Kaori.

— Mes femmes ? Je suppose qu'il parlait aussi de Saeko. Dit Kaori en souriant. A priori elle n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase de Ryô. Qui du reste n'avait été qu'un faible murmure.

— Oui. Bon on ne va pas rester là pendant des jours tout de même Si on s'habillait et que l'on inspectait cette chapelle. Il doit bien y avoir une autre sortie quelque part. Dit Ryô souhaitant parler d'autre chose.

— C'est possible ! Au fait j'ai trouvé une enveloppe qui t'est adressé.

— Pardon ? Où ça ?

— Sous une table de dissection sur laquelle était grave ces trois lettres : X Y Z. Répondit Kaori en se penchant pour récupérer les vêtements de son partenaire.

Ryô regarda Kaori sérieusement. Il se leva à son tour et remarqua que tout dans la démarche de sa partenaire montrait qu'elle souffrait physiquement. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement malgré le sommeil réparateur qu'elle avait eu. Mais peut-on vraiment parler de sommeil réparateur quand on veille un malade ?

— Kaori. Dit-il alors.

Elle se retourna, vêtements en mains ainsi que la lettre et sourit à Ryô.

— Tiens ! Dit-elle alors en lui tendant le tout.

— Merci. Répondit-il sachant que Kaori ne voudrait en aucune façon lui montrer sa douleur.

Chacun d'un côté de la pièce ils s'habillèrent. A cet instant Ryô remarqua un bandage sur son bras blessé. Il sourit. Puis il ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_« Monsieur Saeba ! J'ai une requête à vous faire. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… J'attends de vous que vous m'éliminez et de détruire cette demeure dingues. Je ne sais pas ce que ces personnes me font mais je sent que je ne vais pas rester moi-même très longtemps. Je vous supplie de bien accepter de m'abattre. De toute façon je ne serais doute plus humaine donc… Merci d'avance. _

_K.W. »_

— Et bien drôle de demande de travail…

— C'est la lettre dont tu parles ?

— Oui. C'est une demande de meurtre.

— Pardon…

— Tu as bien entendu. Sauf que la future victime est la personne qui a rédigé cette lettre.

—Et ?

— Je pense que c'est une femme… Ou du moins c'était d'après ce qu'elle écrit et d'après le style d'écriture.

— Je peux voir ?

— Oui ! Répondit Ryô et se tournant vers Kaori.

— Au fait Kaori je peux récupérer mon Python et les chargeurs restants ?

— Viens le chercher ! Dit-elle gaiement. Elle avait déjà installé l'holster et tendait le bras droit en signe d'attente. Le gauche restant toujours inefficace.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et le lui enleva délicatement tandis qu'il s'était mis à l'embrasser tendrement.

— Kaori ! Murmura-t-il. Lorsque tout ça sera fini… rappelle-moi de te montrer combien je te dois.

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à cette promesse.

Il s'occupa ensuite de refaire le bandage du bras gauche de Kaori correctement. Pendant ce temps Kaori lu la lettre vite fait, le visage encore rouge suite à ce que Ryô venait de lui dire de façon sous-entendu.

— Ryô… J'ai une idée de ce qu'elle est devenue. Toi aussi je pense.

— Oui… La créature qui m'a blessé.

— Exact. Alors que vas-tu faire ?

— Si le tir du mini lance roquettes ne lui a rien fait je l'achève. De toute façon elle est déjà morte.

— Heu… tu crois qu'elle est encore en vie ?

— C'est probable. Je pensais l'avoir tué alors que non alors… On verra bien même si je ne voudrais pas me retrouver devant elle de nouveau. Allez, on y va maintenant. City Hunter ne plaisante jamais.

Ils sortirent alors de la petite pièce et prirent le temps de contempler la petite chapelle. Il y avait, outre un autel, des icônes diverses et des bancs, un confessionnal. Devant eux ils devinèrent la présence d'un escalier derrière les piliers marbrés. Tandis qu'ils s'y dirigèrent leurs pas claquèrent et résonnèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant l'escalier en colimaçon. Il était en bois, quelque peu gâté par le temps.

— On monte ? Demanda Kaori.

Ryô acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Prudemment ils commencèrent à monter l'escalier tandis que leurs pas faisaient grincer lugubrement les marches. Soudainement une marche céda sous les pas de Kaori.

— KYAAA ! Fit-elle tandis qu'elle tombait en arrière.

D'un geste vif Ryô la rattrapa sans peine avec l'impression d'avoir de meilleurs réflexes qu'avant. Le dossier que Kaori gardé sous son tee-shirt tomba sur la marche précédente. Ayant redressé Kaori, Ryô se pencha vers celui-ci pour le ramasser.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

— Ca… Mis à part la partie Vaccin qui explique comment le faire je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas lu le reste. De toute façon j'étais bien trop préoccupé pour y penser donc…

— On verra ça en haut. Ca peut être intéressant pour ce qu'il se passe ici. Et… Fais attention aux prochaines marches, elles ont l'air plus… dangereuses.

— Merci. _J'aurais dû compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai remercié._

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Il ne restait que quatre marches. Soudain une autre marche craqua. Cette fois-ci Kaori sentie l'incident arriver et grimpa rapidement les dernières marches. Tandis qu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre un peu son souffle, Ryô sauta directement les marches restantes. En haut il y avait un orgue de bonne taille et quelques bancs. Kaori alla s'asseoir sur le banc le plus près. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Ryô s'installa à son tour. Il regarda Kaori tendrement. Puis prenant le dossier sur les genoux il demanda.

— On regarde ?

— On en apprendra certainement plus ainsi. Dit Kaori en souriant et portant sa tête de côté pour affirmer.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Documentations

Ryô pris alors le premier sous dossier.

_AFFAIRE SANDY : _

_Sandy nous a été amenée le 11 juin dernier par Monsieur X. Cet homme nous a engagé pour découvrir le moyen de sauver cette femme. Après maints examens nous avons découvert l'origine de sa maladie. Elle n'est pas naturelle. Nous nous sommes alors renseignés sur la provenance de cette femme. Elle est originaire de Raccoon City. Monsieur X nous a soudain interdit d'approfondir nos recherches sur son origine et de nous contenter de nos recherches en laboratoire. _

_Nous avons fait plusieurs prélèvements, sanguins, cutanés, urinaire, pour cerner ce virus. _

_La découverte d'une nouvelle hormone nous a poussé vers de nouveaux horizons. Nous étions euphoriques. Voici quelques dates clés dans nos recherches. _

_15 juin : Découverte du virus inconnu. _

_18 juin : Existence d'une nouvelle hormone dans le sang de Sandy. _

_20 juin : L'état physique de Sandy se dégrade de plus en plus. _

_21 juin. Nous décidons avec l'accord de Monsieur X de placer Sandy dans un caisson de survie. _

_23 juin : Net amélioration de Sandy plongé dans un liquide amniotique. _

_25 juin : Le développement du Sérum C est en bonne voie grâce à la nouvelle hormone découverte dans le sang de Sandy. _

_29 juin : Finalement nous avons testé le sérum C sur Sandy. Aucun changement. _

_01 juillet : Monsieur X a trouvé des « volontaires » sains pour tester le sérum C. _

_03 juillet. Petits dérapages techniques. _

_05 juillet : Le sérum C est devenu instable. Dangereux. La formule a été modifié. Qui ? Quand ? _

_09 juillet. Nos recherches nous échappent. Paradoxalement Sandy réagit bien mieux que nos volontaires sains. Serait-elle en voie de guérison ? _

_10 juillet : L'état de santé de Sandy a empiré durant la nuit. Nous sommes consternés, étonnés. Incompréhension. Elle est pire qu'à son arrivée. _

_11 juillet : je pense à quitter ce domaine mais… _

_AVANCEE DU SERUM C : _

_Depuis la découverte de cette nouvelle hormone nous avons aussi découvert plusieurs qualités de celle-ci. Nous avons décidé de profiter de ces propriétés pour créer un sérum capable de prolonger la vie et de guérir Sandy par la même occasion. Nous en avons profité pour étudier l'évolution du sérum sur des rats et des lapins. _

_18 juin : Le sérum C se constitue peu à peu. _

_20 juin : Le sérum C est testé sur un chien. Il est devenu plus fort dans les heures suivantes. Le sérum c améliorerait-il la capacité physique. _

_22 juin. Le chien est mort. Cause : Inconnu. Une autopsie est en cours. _

_23 juin. Résultats de l'autopsie. Le sérum C aurait accéléré considérablement le processus de vieillissement des organes vitaux internes. _

_25 juin. Nous avons décidé d'inclure la nouvelle hormone dans le sérum C. _

_26 juin. Testons le nouveau sérum C sur une tortue. Elle se déplace vite. _

_28 juin : La tortue est encore en vie. _

_29 juin : Nous décidons de faire absorber ce nouveau sérum c à Sandy. _

_01 juillet : Le sérum C est testé sur des volontaires humains. _

_03 juillet: Le comportement des volontaires est bizarre. Paradoxalement leur état physique est bon. _

_05 juillet : Tous les volontaires subissent une prise de sang. Changement de leur formule sanguine. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

_09 juillet : Découverte macabre dans le laboratoire et la salle de bal. La trentaine de volontaire s'est entretué violemment. Vraiment ? Des gardes ont aussi péri. Un de nos cobayes s'est échappée. Serait-ce la cause de ce massacre. Parallèlement Sandy est en bonne voie de guérison depuis l'injection du sérum C. _

_10 juillet : le sérum C n'agit plus chez Sandy. _

_11 juillet : Il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde sain ici. Suis-je le prochain ? _

_PROBLEME DU VIRUS SC : _

_Le VSC de son nom virus du Sérum C a été observé la première fois le 23 juin. Nous pensions alors que ce n'était pas très grave. Suite à notre erreur nous pensions avoir corrigé le mal… Il n'a fait qu'empirer et évoluer. _

_Le VSC améliore cependant les capacités physiques, les réflexe et l'adresse. Certes…Mais uniquement chez les personnes qui y survivent. Il a en entre autre la capacité de modifier le génome humain. L'espérance de vie censé être rallongé l'est. Cependant et paradoxalement la victime meurt pour mieux ressusciter, mais pas dans son état normal. La décomposition du corps est accéléré de façon fort peu commune. Et les personnes victimes du VSC sont comme… Affamées. _

_01 juillet : Le sérum C est testé sur des volontaires humains. _

_02 juillet : Les volontaires sont mis à l'écart dans la salle de bal pour mieux pouvoir les observer. _

_03 juillet : Leur comportement est agressif entre eux. Leur force dépasse l'entendement. _

_05 juillet : La prise de sang, faite sur chaque volontaire assez difficilement, montre des changements étranges dans la formule sanguine. Plusieurs de nos médecins ont été victimes d'agressions lors des prises de sang. _

_06 juillet : Après plusieurs heures de recherches la vérité nous tombe dessus. Ce que nous pensions avoir créé pour améliorer la vie, le sérum C, s'avère être un virus. _

_07 juillet : Etrange mutation de la dentition des volontaires. _

_08 juillet : Les volontaires sont cadavériques. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant pourtant… John s'est fait mordre en allant dans le débarras voir l'ordinateur. _

_09 juillet : Tous nos volontaires sont morts dans le laboratoire et la salle de bal. Une cobaye s'est échappée d'un caisson de survie… John est infecté et propage le virus avec son comportement agressif. Il a mordu trois autres personnes. Je ne me sens pas très rassuré. Monsieur X regarde le spectacle d'un air réjoui… Je suis sur qu'il a tout manigancé. _

_10 juillet. Le sérum C, récemment appelé VSC n'agit plus sur Sandy. Découverte d'un vaccin pour contrer les effets du VSC. _

_11 juillet le vaccin fonctionne correctement sur les animaux. Je m'en garde une éprouvette en cas d'infection. Comme ça je testerai le vaccin sur un humain. Les autres ne sont déjà plus sains. J'ai beaucoup de mal à rester cloîtrer dans mon coin. Il faut que je rejoigne une sortie coûte que coûte. _

_VACCIN :_

— J'ai déjà lu ! Fit Kaori. Cela informe de l'existence d'un vaccin qui contrecarre les effets du VSC. Il a été testé sur des animaux mais jamais sur les humains… Tu es le premier et la preuve que ça marche plutôt bien.

— En effet… Cependant le VSC m'a laissé quelques traces.

— Quels genres ? »

— J'ai remarqué que mon instinct, mes réflexes et ma force s'étaient accrus.

— Tant que ce n'est pas ton côté obsessionnel ça va ! Ironisa Kaori.

— Gnâ gnâ gnâ. Dit Ryô boudeur avant de rire de bon cœur.

Kaori ne pouvait pas rire comme elle l'aurait voulu à cause de ses blessures. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour supporter la douleur. Ryô le devina et s'arrêta alors de rire pour la regarder tendrement. Aussi tendrement il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa.

— On continue ? Il reste une sous partie.

— Oui. Et d'après son nom cela risque d'être assez intéressant.

_INTERETS MILITAIRES,POLITIQUE ET FINANCIER DU PROJET S : _

_Quand Monsieur X est arrivé au Japon et qu'il a racheté une vielle maison non loin de Nirayama je pensais qu'il était fou. Vers début juin il m'a contacté ainsi que plusieurs hommes d'affaires, des militaires et des politiciens (véreux bien évidemment). Il nous a expliqué beaucoup de choses incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels… Les politiciens en ont conclu la naissance du projet S. _

_De ce fait grâce aux fonds fournis par les hommes d'affaires et à l'appui militaire nous avons commencé nos recherches. _

_Il y avait plusieurs équipes différentes. Pourtant j'ai été désigné pour être le chef principal de chaque équipe. _

_La création d'une arme humaine absolue a été un des paris les plus fous et monstrueux. C'est surtout pour les militaires, à cause de leur maudite pression que j'ai cédé. _

_Une jeune femme, tout ce qui a de plus naturelle et innocente, a été amené dans ces lieux pour servir de cobaye pour cette arme. (Je n'ai jamais su si elle était volontaire ou non, cependant j'en garde une certaine amertume.) C'était une très belle femme. _

_Nous l'avons installé au laboratoire pour commencer nos recherches et ses opérations. L'opération qui m'a le plus coûté fut la première. Il s'agissait de lui enlever sa partie génitale et de l'asexuée. Nous avons utilisé un bon nombre de fois le sérum C pour modifier sa formule sanguine entre autre. Un nouveau membre lui a été greffé. Un dard dont j'ignore l'origine. Elle est Top-Secret. Nous avons dû modifier son bras droit qui réagissait très mal au sérum C. Il le muté. Nous avons triplé la musculature de ses jambes sans pour autant en changer l'apparence. Cette jeune femme a aussi subit des modifications génétiques. _

_Vers le 05 juillet, nous avons placé cette femme dans un caisson, de survie pour un transport ultérieur. _

_09 juillet : L'expérience s'est échappée. Elle se trouve dans la nature. Elle a fait un massacre au laboratoire ainsi qu'à la salle de bal… _

_10 juillet : Tous les corps sont regroupés dans la salle de bal. Ainsi que les personnes récemment infectés encore vivante. C'est un échec. _

_Les militaires voient en cette femme une arme redoutable capable de résister à des balles ainsi qu'à des obus. Le point faible n'est pas connu des militaires. Pourtant il y en a un. Son cœur. Je l'ai changé de place à maintes reprises lors des opérations. Il se trouve finalement dans son bras droit. Dans le creux formant la liaison entre le bras et l'avant bras. Le VSC est aussi une importante découverte pour les militaires. Le VSC est capable de cannibaliser une peuplade sans pour autant faire de victimes dans l'autre camp. _

_Politiquement et financièrement cela permet de faire pression et de faire un gain pécuniaire. _

_Personnellement j'y vois une monstruosité… je n'aurais jamais du accepter ce job. _

_A.W. _

_P.S. : en outre le S de projet S ne signifie pas Secret comme je le pensais au début. Mais Saeba. J'ai entendu monsieur X parlé d'un certain Saeba au téléphone. Je ne sais pas avec qui… Grosso modo Monsieur X veut tester la femme du projet S sur le dénommé Saeba._

— J'aimerai bien savoir qui est Monsieur X ! Pas toi Ryô ?

— Si… Surtout pour savoir pourquoi moi.

— En tout cas ce A.W. ne semblait pas apprécier son travail vers la fin.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Sauver des vies est une chose… Créer une monstruosité en est une autre… N'oublie pas qu'il agissait sous la pression.

— Je me demande ce qu'il est advenu de lui.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Répit et repas!

Ryô soupira et rangea le dossier. Il serait utile à Saeko. Une petite feuille glissa soudainement sur le sol. Ryô la ramassa et nota qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. On y voyait cinq personnes différentes. Au dos il n'y avait qu'une date et qu'une phrase : 08 juin. Conclusion du projet S. Ryô la rajouta au reste une fois que Kaori l'eut regardé. Puis il se leva et s'approcha de l'orgue. Kaori le regarda interloqué.

— Tu sais jouer de ça toi ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée tandis que Ryô tapotait quelques touches en regardant une partition.

— Ca t'épate hein… je te rassure je n'ai que les notions de bases.

Tandis que Ryô continua de massacrer la Toccata et Fugue en ré mineur BMW 565 de Jean-Sébastien Bach, Kaori s'approcha de la rambarde à droite de l'orgue.

— Je vais recommencer juste une fois ou deux en tentant de ne pas faire de couac. … C'est assez délicat d'ailleurs. Dit Ryô ironique à la fin de sa phrase.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la quatrième fois, où ce fut la bonne, qu'un étrange événement se produisit. Tandis que Ryô finissait le morceau correctement, Kaori sentit soudain le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Pendant qu'elle disparaissait dans le sol en criant Ryô se leva précipitamment :

— KAORIIIII ! Cria-t-il regardant la trappe d'un air accusateur.

Ni une, ni deux, il se jeta dedans sans hésitation… C'était une espèce de toboggan fermé. La glissade sembla durer une éternité. Soudain, il se retrouva éjecté et tomba sur un épais matelas à côté de Kaori inconsciente. Il se pencha sur elle à vive allure se rassurant sur son état de santé. Elle respirait.

_Dieu Merci_ Pensa-t-il alors.

— Kaori… Répéta-t-il deux fois pour la réveiller. Elle grimaça au troisième appel et ouvrit ensuite les yeux.

Le choc lui avait fait l'effet d'une violente claque.

— Ca va ? Demanda Ryô en lui caressant le visage.

— Un peu sonnée. Avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas.

— Où sommes nous ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite tentant de cacher un rictus de douleur.

— Dans une espèce de cabane dont je n'ai pas encore fait le tour. Répondit Ryô en se levant.

— Reste assise je vais aller voir.

Kaori tenta de se lever tout de même mais une douleur lancinante lui travers les cottes et l'épaule l'obligeant à rester assise. Ryô trouva quelques chargeurs pour le Python et le Desert Eagle dans un panier. Dans une grosse malle il sortit un lance-roquette prêt à l'emploi avec un sourire fourbe. Il y avait aussi un coffre fort. Ryô le força et en sortit une pochette de cuir. Il y avait aussi un lit, un téléviseur, un coin secrétariat, des commodités, et un coin cuisine… Avec stupeur Ryô y trouva un réfrigérateur plein de victuailles non périmées. Il revint ensuite vers Kaori, le dossier de cuir en main.

— Alors ? Dit Kaori interrogatrice.

— Alors j'ai trouvé quelques chargeurs, ceci et à manger.

— A manger ? Dit Kaori papillotant des yeux.

— Oui ! Répondit Ryô en souriant avant de demander : Tu as faim ?

— Quand même oui… Pas toi ?

— Heu… Si ! Avoua Ryô dont le ventre se fit entendre.

Kaori aurait bien voulu rire mais… Ryô retourna donc près du réfrigérateur et récupéra de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Fouillant le placard au-dessus du réfrigérateur il en sortit quelques petits paquets de biscuits et revint les bras chargés vers la table. Kaori le regarda éberlué. Il déposa tout puis alla prendre Kaori dans les bras. Il avait noté qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever.

— Ryô… Je peux marcher tu sais.

— Tssss. Peut-être ! Mais te lever non.

Kaori pris sur le fait rougit et se laissa transporter.

— Merci Ryô. Lui dit-elle une fois assise.

Puis ils mangèrent et il ne resta pas grand chose. Uns fois repu ils soupirèrent d'aise.

— J'en peux plus. Lança Kaori.

— J'ai bien mangé. Dit Ryô.

— Oui mais ce n'est pas tout ça… Il faudrait penser à partir d'ici. Dit Kaori redescendu sur terre.

— Oui mais par où ?

— Alors là ?… au fait il y a quoi dans le dossier en cuir ?

— On regarde ?

—Ca peut être intéressant non ?

— Sans doute… Surtout aux vues de ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier précédent.

Ryô ouvrit alors le dossier et en sortit trois feuilles. La première était une sorte de plan avec diverses annotations. Ryô le passa à Kaori.

— A ton avis ça peut être quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Après un examen rapide de celui-ci Kaori s'exclama :

— Attends une seconde… Je connais ce plan.

Elle se leva alors, non sans difficulté, puis sortit une feuille de sa poche. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et la déplia à côté du nouveau plan. Puis elle observa les deux à la recherche de différences quelconques. Et mis à part les annotations il n'y en avait pas. Prenant alors de nouveau place sur la chaise :

— C'est le plan du labyrinthe. Mais je me demande bien quelles sont ces annotations…

— Voyons voir le reste. Ca nous éclairera sans doute. Dit Ryô.

_« En cas de problèmes majeurs, la sortie terrestre du domaine est impossible. Seule la voie aérienne reste possible. L'héliport se trouve au sud du labyrinthe. Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'y accéder… En passant par les égouts. L'accès à ceux-ci se situe sous la fontaine du labyrinthe. Seulement il faut déclencher trois interrupteurs dissimulaient dans le labyrinthe pour 1 : arrêter l'écoulement d'eau. IA _

_2 : Vider la cage d'accès. IB _

_3 : Ouvrir le passage. ICP. _

_De même qu'il faut actionner trois autres leviers pour accéder aux interrupteurs. Sur le plan du labyrinthe joint les annotations indiquent la place des leviers et des interrupteurs respectifs. Les leviers A, B, C correspondent respectivement aux interrupteurs IA, IB et ICP. _

_L'ordre doit être respecté sous peine de devoir recommencer l'opération depuis le début une dizaine de minutes plus tard. _

_ATTENTION : Le passage se referme et se remplit automatiquement 24 h après l'ouverture. »_

Machinalement Kaori regarda le plan annoté. Rien ne se trouvait à côté. Mais, ironique, elle dit alors :

— Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

— Vraiment ? Dit Ryô moqueur.

— …MMMM… C'est quoi la troisième feuille ?

— Je regarde.

_« INSTRUCTION POUR AUTO-DESTRUCTION DU DOMAINE. »_

— Intéressant.

— Exact. Dit Kaori.

_« Le dispositif d'autodestruction se situe dans la salle de vidéo surveillance du domaine. Pour accéder au programme il est nécessaire de posséder le code qui est le même que pour faire fonctionner le synthétiseur de produits chimiques. Il faut, en outre, trois autres clefs. Deux d'entre-elles doivent être utilisées en même temps, dans un même mouvement. La troisième clef sert à confirmer l'ordre d'autodestruction. Un dialogue d'avertissement se mettra en route une dizaine de minutes avant l'explosion finale. Tout le domaine s'étendant sur une grande superficie n'aura jamais existé. »_

— Bon le code je le connais puisque je l'ai déjà utilisé pour fabriquer le vaccin. Il est valable du 11 au 18 juillet… Quand nous sommes arrivés ici nous étions le 13. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons dormi 5 jours consécutifs. Donc ça devrait aller. Sinon… Il faudra retourner au laboratoire se trouvant sous le cimetière et si le code a changé … Alors il y a encore quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ici.

— Tu oublies celui qui a tiré.

— …En effet.

— Juste une question… C'est quoi ce code ? Demanda Ryô.

— XYZRSKMCH.

— Rien que ça… Et tu t'en rappelles en plus. Bravo.

— Ce n'est pas bien difficile quand on y pense. XYZ c'est la demande de travail. RS sont tes initiales, KM, les miennes et CH pour City Hunter.

— En effet vue sous cet angle c'est plus facile mais…

— Mais ?

— Je trouve ça bizarre… Des chargeurs de Python 357, la charade, ce code, le message qui m'est adressé… Nous étions réellement attendus. Et si on voulait nous tuer, on n'aurait pas pris la peine de nous aider.

— En effet… Mais dans quel but sommes-nous là alors ? Un travail, un test, une tentative d'homicide ? A moins qu'il y ait plusieurs personnes au courant de notre venue. Certains de notre côté grâce aux indices et d'autres non. La charade par exemple. Dans ce cas là il veut jouer avec nous !

— Peut-être. Il y a donc un peu des trois. La lettre de demande de travail est assez explicite en tout cas.

— Oui. Répondit Kaori la mine triste. Bon on y va ? Demand a-t-elle ensuite.

— Non… J'y vais. Dit Ryô légèrement autoritaire.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne… Tu as besoin de repos. Et ici tu ne risques rien.

— … JE…

— Tu n'auras qu'à me guider avec ton plan au moyen du talkie-walkie.

Kaori soupira…

— Ecoute Kaori… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'inactivité mais tu en as déjà beaucoup fait…Crois moi. Dit Ryô en la regardant tendrement.

— …Bien… Répondit-elle alors dépitée.

— Kaori. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… Surtout avec un bon guide. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Sois prudent Ryô… Je ne…

— Je serais prudent… mon ange. La coupa-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ryô sortit alors les talkies-walkies et les alluma. Puis il en passa un à Kaori.

— Les talkies-walkies sont déjà sur la même fréquence Ryô.

— Je sais… Merci encore… Allez, j'y vais. Répondit Ryô en ouvrant la porte.

Un lumineux soleil éclaira alors son visage. D'après sa position dans le ciel c'était encore le matin.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Le labyrinthe deuxième partie

Ryô se retourna vers Kaori.

— Alors de quel côté ?

— Prends à gauche et continue jusqu'au bout. Sourit Kaori.

Ryô la regarda une dernière fois en souriant à son tour avant de fermer la porte à clef et de partir en courant.

A l'intérieur de la cabane Kaori soupira.

— Kaori…Crrr… Je suis au bout. Je continue… sur ma droite… Crrr. Il y a une statue.

—…Crrr. Tout droit…. Crrr. La droite est une impasse… Vas vers le banc devant toi…

—Oui chef….

Quelques secondes après.

— Ensuite ?

— Va tout droit sur 25 mètres et prend trois fois à gauche… Crrr.

Ryô courait toujours sur les graviers blancs du labyrinthe et arriva dans un des multiples allées.

— Crrr…. Je suis devant une grande allée… Crrr. A gauche impasse, à droite il y a un banc et une statue… Crrr… Au fond…

— Observe bien… Crrr… Ta gauche…. Crrr… Il doit y avoir un détail anormal.

Ryô se dirigea à gauche sur les dix derniers mètres.

— Il y a une trappe sur le sol… Crrr.

— Ce doit être ça…Soulève la…Crrrr.

— Il y a un levier.

— Crrr…Bouge le…

Ryô tira le levier vers lui. Il y eut un bruit sourd mais lointain.

— Maintenant va vers la statue… et continue toujours tout droit Crrr…

— Bien chef.

Ryô couru de nouveau un moment. Cependant, cinquante mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta brusquement. Une sensation étrange de danger dans les veines. Il prêta son oreille au moindre petit bruit…. Il n'y avait rien. Il reprit alors sa course une sensation de malaise lui occupant toujours l'esprit… Il arriva alors devant une statue dont le visage lui tournait le dos. Sur le sommet du crâne se trouvait un petit interrupteur… Il appuya dessus.

— Kaori… Crrr… J'ai déclenché le premier interrupteur. Maintenant…crrrr.

— Prends une première fois à gauche, une fois à droite et une fois à gauche….Crrr. En face de toi se trouvera alors une statue entourée de quatre bancs. Crrr.

— Entendu.

Tandis que Ryô se remit alors en route Kaori tenta de nouveau de se lever. La douleur était toujours présente mais moins diffuse. Elle soupira alors et se rassis à vive allure. Ryô avait raison. Elle devait de reposer. Son corps en avait besoin.

Derechef Ryô s'arrêta de courir. La sensation était beaucoup plus présente… Cette fois il dégaina son Python…. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation de froideur, de menace invisible… Il se trouvait devant les bancs et la statue dont parlait Kaori. Observant froidement la statue, un détail attira son attention…

Ses yeux…

Ils reluisaient de façon intense, agaçante. Leur donnant un aspect vivant comme la statue de la salle de bal. Agacé par ce regard moqueur et hypocrite Ryô tira par deux fois… Les coups de feu résonnèrent dans le silence du parc…. Ryô se sentit soudain mieux… Sa sensation avait disparu.

_Etrange_ Pensa-t-il.

— RYÔÔÔÔÔ ? Fit soudainement le talkie-walkie. Crrr… Ryô tu vas bien ?

— Oui… Ce n'est rien Kaori…

— Crrr… Comment Crrr ce n'est rien ?

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard…Crrr. Je me trouve devant la fameuse statue… Crrr. Je fais quoi ?

— Crrr… Il doit y avoir une autre statue à 40 mètres en face de toi Crrr… Tu vas vers elle et tu prends le dernier virage à gauche ensuite en Crrrr à gauche… Crrr. Tu dois encore passer devant deux autres statues... Crrrr. A la dernière prends l'impasse à droite… Crrr…

— Bien… Rassure-toi Kaori je vais bien. Crrr.

Tandis que Ryô suivit les instructions de Kaori à la lettre il remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'une statue sa sensation reprenait le dessus. Narquoisement il sourit à la dernière et lui lança un regard noir… Profond… Glacial… sa sensation diminua aussitôt. Il arriva au bout de l'impasse. Sur le sol se trouvait une dalle de marbre. Il la souleva et trouva un second levier. De même que précédemment il tira celui-ci vers lui… Il n'entendit rien mais savait intuitivement que cela avait fonctionné.

— Kaori… crrr… Qu'est-ce que je … Crrr… fais ensuite ? Crrr.

— Tu retournes sur tes pas…Crrr… Tu passes devant une première statue…Crrr. Ensuite tu prends à gauche à droite et tout droit… Crrr… C'est sinueux vers la fin…Crrr.

— Bien.

Il rejoignit ainsi le deuxième interrupteur et appuya dessus… Il y eut un bruit d'eau proche, très proche. Il pivota alors.

— Et maintenant… Crrr…

— Maintenant tu… Crrr à gauche…Crrr… Fontaine… Crrrr… coin…Crrr.

— Kaori ? Crrrr Je ne t'entends … Crrrr… plus.

Ryô soupira c'était mauvais… tentant de suivre les quelques mots qu'il avait compris Ryô arriva près d'une fontaine vide…Ce devait être le fameux passage… Il fouilla le coin à la recherche du dernier levier. Il ne le trouva que cinq minutes après… Dans la cabane Kaori s'inquiétait. La communication était de plus en plus mauvaise. Lorsque le Crrr du talkie-walkie résonna, elle leva sa tête.

— Crrr…nant…Crrr..

— Crrr…tour…Crrr… Pas…Crrr… le… Deux… Che….Crrr.

— Crrr… ien…

C'était devenu incompréhensible. Avait-elle dit deux fois à gauche ou la deuxième à gauche. Il soupira et pesta contre le talkie-walkie. Il se mit à courir et pris une première fois à gauche… Il croisa un minuscule carrefour. La deuxième à gauche était une impasse… Il continua alors et pris le chemin suivant et pris ensuite sur sa droite… L'interrupteur se trouvait derrière la tête d'une statue de tigre. Il appuya dessus et sentit la terre trembler.

— Crrr…Crrrr…Crrr…

Le Talkie-walkie ne marchait plus. Soudain pris d'un étrange pressentiment Ryô tenta de retrouver le chemin de retour vers la cabane dans ce dédale végétale.

…

Le dernier Crrrr vide du talkie-walkie déplu fortement à Kaori. Inquiète elle se leva, se forçant à ne rien dire et s'arrêta soudainement… Il y avait eu un bruit dehors… Kaori sentit son cœur battre légèrement torturé… un sentiment de malaise s'insinua lentement dans son être… Elle voulait dire quelque chose… Cependant son instinct lui disait de rester prudente… Elle se baissa lentement près du sac et en sortit le Desert Eagle avant de ranger les dossiers à l'intérieur et de le mettre sur son dos…

Près de la cabane des bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

Soudain Kaori sursauta tandis que le talkie-walkie cria son nom… Elle soupira et oubliant toute notion de danger alla répondre.

— Ryô… Crrrr … Es-tu ?

« Crrr… Pas loin...Ca va ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre qu'un bruit sourd résonna contre la porte… Ryô redoubla alors de vitesse… La porte céda assez vite au grand damne de Kaori… Sans qu'elle ne su à qui, ou quoi, elle avait à faire, elle leva le Desert Eagle et appuya sur la détente…

Le bruit du tir n'échappa pas à Ryô qui compris qu'il s'agissait de balles à blancs… quoi ou qui que ce soir Kaori était en danger… Kaori cru avoir mal tiré. Elle recommença alors une deuxième fois… sans succès. Horrifiée, elle recula tandis que la créature s'avança vers elle, menaçante… c'était la femme blonde. Le bras arraché lors de l'explosion avait repoussé en un tentacule informe… Ryô, perturbé lors de ses passages devant les statues ne parvenait pas à trouver le chemin correct… Il pesta de gâcher des munitions ainsi mais tira à chaque fois dans les yeux des statues… Dans la cabane Kaori évita deux attaques de la créature. Elle se dirigea alors sur la gauche et alla récupérer le lance-roquettes. Kaori esquiva une troisième attaque en attrapant la bandoulière de celui-ci. Elle se retrouva ainsi derrière la créature… Ryô entendit un grognement sourd et s'y repérant récupéra le bon chemin…

La femme fit alors demi-tour fugacement tandis que Kaori était arrivé près de la porte en tirant le bazooka. De nouveau la queue griffue de la créature passa près d'elle… elle buta alors contre le rebord de la porte et tomba en dehors de la cabane sur les graviers… Kaori entendit alors des pas de courses… La créature se rapprocha d'elle plus menaçante qu'avant… Ryô se retrouva alors au bout de l'allée... L'arme à la main il visa la créature qui levait son bras prêt à frapper Kaori avec…

Ryô fut soudain dépassé par une autre créature à son plus grand étonnement. S'ensuivit un rugissement terrible qui fit tourner la tête de la créature et de Kaori qui avait levé son bras valide pour se protéger… La créature mi-loup mi-lion se jeta au cou de la femme... Kaori encore à terre fut recouverte d'un liquide rougeâtre... Tandis que la créature se débattait, Ryô arriva près de Kaori et l'aida à se relever. Elle grimaça. Puis il récupéra le bazooka et prirent aussitôt la fuite... Kaori se retourna et regarda la créature à quatre pattes qui se retrouva à terre lançant vite fait un regard d'adieu à Kaori. Elle ne comprit pas de suite… Sans doute la créature avait-elle pensé une vie pour une vie… Si du moins elle pensait… Kaori sourit pour la remercier machinalement.

Tout en courant Ryô attrapa le sac à dos et le pris. Il en sortit le plan du labyrinthe et s'en servit pour localiser la sortie… Kaori haletait, perdant peu à peu son allure… Ryô s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers elle.

— Ca va ? Demanda-t-il alors.

— Oui ! Répondit-elle le souffle entrecoupé.

— On est encore loin ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— Non.

Un cri aigu les rappela à la réalité et ils reprirent aussitôt leur course. Il restait deux cent mètres à faire de façon approximatif. Kaori vacilla plusieurs fois se rattrapant de justesse. Instinctivement Ryô sentait le danger se rapprocher. Il ne doutait pas du vainqueur de ce choc des titans… Et le comportement de la créature animal l'intriguait. Près de la fontaine Kaori repris son souffle tandis que Ryô surveillait l'accès.

— Kaori… Ca va aller ?

— Oui ! Affirma-t-elle avec un léger manque de conviction.

— Dis moi… tu comprends le comportement de la créature animal ?

— D'une façon oui… D'abord elle n'a jamais pu supporter ce qu'est devenu la femme blonde… ensuite je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque pas mourante mais dans un état lamentable… J'avais levé mon arme vers elle mais en la voyant… Je l'ai aussitôt baissé... Je pense que ce doit être à cause de ce geste mais je trouve ça tout de même étrange…. LE pire étant que je lui avais déjà tiré dessus deux fois auparavant.

—Je comprends mais c'est troublant.

— Oui. Dit Kaori qui avait récupéré un peu d'énergie.

Ryô s'approcha alors de la fontaine et souleva une trappe qui menait dans un canal vertical. Une échelle rouillée descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Retour au manoir

Bon gré mal gré, ils s'y engouffrèrent. C'était le seul accès potable pour le moment. Kaori entra la première. Ryô voulait fermer l'accès. La descente (vers l'enfer ?) commença alors dans le noir le plus complet. Elle sembla durer une éternité. Il faut dire que Kaori ne pouvait pas aller bien vite du fait qu'elle n'utilisait qu'un bras. Ce qui ralentissait l'allure…

— J'aperçois de la lumière ! S'exclama soudainement Kaori avec joie.

Elle ne l'espérait plus. Il restait une quinzaine de mètres à descendre et sans le savoir ils avaient déjà parcouru les deux tiers de l'échelle. (Longue échelle n'est-ce pas…) enfin arrivés en bas Kaori soupira de soulagement.

— Au fait… Le Desert Eagle est chargé à blancs. Dit-elle à Ryô.

— J'ai entendu… J'espère que les autres chargeurs sont normaux. Dit Ryô en prenant l'arme de Kaori en en ôtant les mauvaises balles.

Il regarda les autres balles. Il n'y avait que trois chargeurs en bon état. Il en plaça alors un dans la réserve puis rangea les deux autres dans les poches de Kaori. Puis il tendit l'arme à Kaori.

— Garde-le mais…

— Ne t'en sers qu'en cas de force majeur. Le coupa-t-elle comme une enfant ayant bien appris sa leçon.

Il lui sourit derechef. Et acquiesça ainsi. Ryô plaça alors le sac à dos correctement sur lui. Puis ils descendirent les quelques marches et se retrouvèrent avec de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Une odeur d'eau croupi leur arriva alors aux narines. Ils avaient le choix du chemin. A droite ou à gauche. Ils prirent finalement sur leur droite. Remuant l'eau à l'aspect vitreuse et visqueuse.

Un PLIC PLOC les arrêta soudainement tandis qu'ils avaient à peine fait une dizaine de mètres… Ryô sentit un mouvement d'eau. Une vague venant de derrière. Il se retourna alors et aperçut la cause de ce remous. Il recula et buta contre Kaori qui faillit piquer une tête. Elle se tourna alors et aperçut le pourquoi du mouvement de son partenaire. C'était une araignée géante dont le corps avait la taille d'une vache… Ryô leva alors son arme et tira plusieurs fois, accélérant son mouvement. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Kaori qui tirait aussi mais… Sur une deuxième araignée non moins géante qui arrivait par derrière eux. Les deux créatures eurent un cri strident d'agonie au même moment. Cependant il sembla à Ryô que Kaori avait moins tiré. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dos à dos. Ryô entendait la respiration haletante et saccadée de sa partenaire… Ils attendirent un instant avant de ranger leurs armes. Puis Kaori rompit le silence ironisant :

— Ryô… tu es sur que nous ne sommes pas dans Resident Evil ?

— Je commence à me demander ! Répondit-il nerveux.

Ils se turent tandis qu'un grand BOUM résonna dans les conduits des égouts.

— … On continue ? Demanda Kaori nerveusement.

Ryô se posta à droite de Kaori qui s'appuya alors sur lui, admettant ainsi sa fatigue.

— Tu tiens le choc ? Demanda Ryô la voix légèrement troublé par l'inquiétude.

— … faudra bien. Répondit Kaori en souriant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Le chemin s'ouvrait aussi à gauche à deux endroits différents.

— On prend lequel ? Demanda Ryô.

— Moi je dirai la deuxième. Répondit Kaori tandis qu'un écho lugubre résonna de façon striduleuse.

Ils se mirent alors à courir et suivirent le deuxième chemin tandis qu'un clapotis glauque se rapprochait d'eux.

— Et maintenant ? Demanda Kaori à mi-voix.

— Par-là ! Fit Ryô en l'embarquant à gauche.

Ils continuèrent tout droit malgré quelques trois autres voies. Ryô regarda à droite et à gauche tentant de se repérer dans ce dédale souterrain. A gauche il nota la présence de l'escalier par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Il fit alors demi-tour et observa le chemin un instant. Ils retournèrent légèrement sur leurs pas et prirent sur leur gauche et continuèrent jusqu'à un mur en face malgré une première voie à droite. Ils continuèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un endroit un peu plus spacieux... Le bruit se rapprochait toujours. Tout en continuant sur leur gauche ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac. Ryô pesta. Ils se retournèrent alors mais… Le chemin était barré par une araignée deux fois plus grande que les précédentes… Kaori n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ryô, à bout de nerf rangea son Python et s'arma du bazooka.

WUSH ET BOUM furent deux sons qui résonnèrent un long moment dans le conduit. L'araignée se cambra menaçante, mais toutefois blessée. Elle tenta d'approcher menaçante mais un second tir de Bazooka l'envoya paître le mur au fond. Il restait encore deux roquettes. Kaori était interdite.

— Y en a marre ! Fit alors Ryô.

Ils se remirent à marcher et prirent l'avant dernière à gauche juste devant l'araignée qui frémit. Ryô se tourna alors vers elle le regard noir. Elle ne bougea plus…

Deux minutes après ils arrivèrent devant une échelle de trois mètres de haut. Un autre grand bruit fit écho au silence soudain. Kaori grimpa devant, Ryô la surveillant en cas de problèmes. Ils arrivèrent dans un canal à peine large pour deux. Il y avait une lourde porte devant eux. Elle était fermée. Ils continuèrent alors dans la canalisation et arrivèrent dans une sorte de réserve. Ils descendirent par une plus petite échelle. Kaori fouilla un peu tandis que Ryô tentait de s'orienter. Kaori sourit narquoisement. Elle avait trouvé une Gatling. Se trouvant un peu trop chargé pour le moment, elle la laissa sur place bon gré mal gré.

— Kaori… Tu as vu nous sommes revenus au point de départ.

— Quoi ? Dans cette affreuse maison ?

— Oui. Regarde en face. Par contre je ne me souviens pas avoir examiné cette pièce là et toi ?

— Moi non plus.

— On y va ?

— Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix Ryô. De toute façon il faut trouver le dispositif d'autodestruction.

Ils traversèrent un petit pont de bois et arrivèrent devant un potager plus ou moins à l'abandon. Devant eux se trouvait une porte. Elle était grande ouverte. Ryô entra le premier arme à la main. La pièce était grande. Il y avait là diverses armoires métalliques, des gazinières, des éviers et deux fours. C'était sans conteste la cuisine. Ils ouvrirent alors les diverses armoires devant eux sans rien trouver. Il y avait une porte à gauche et une vers la droite après un escalier. Ils s'approchèrent de celle de gauche. Elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Ryô la déverrouilla alors et l'ouvrit. Elle faisait face à la porte d'accès de la pharmacie. Il la referma alors sans la verrouiller et se tourna vers Kaori penchait devant une armoire ouverte.

— Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

— Le réfrigérateur. Répondit-elle moqueuse.

— Et il y a quoi de bons dedans ?

— Des sandwichs auxquels je ne toucherai pas… On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dedans.. Ca fait bizarre.

— Fais voir. Dit Ryô en se rapprochant d'elle.

Prenant un air dégoûté Kaori attrapa le sandwich entouré de cellophane et le tendit à Ryô. Une forte odeur s'en détacha.

Ryô le pris et l'examina.

— Eloigne toi Kaori je l'ouvre.

Kaori recula alors à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que l'odeur s'accentua… Ryô en sortit une clef et se pressa d'aller la passer sous l'eau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une clef fait dans un sandwich …avarié ? Demanda Kaori perplexe.

— Vas savoir. Répondit Ryô en rangeant la clef dans sa poche.

Kaori proche de la deuxième porte fit alors signe à Ryô de la suivre…. Ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle à manger. Soudain un râle se fit entendre… Puis deux, puis trois… Six au total. Ryô et Kaori regardèrent vers la table d'où provenait ce bruit et l'odeur qui leur avait envahi les narines. Six hommes en blouses blanches se levèrent alors et commencèrent à marcher vers eux… affamés… Kaori sortit son arme un poil plus vite que Ryô. Ils ouvrirent alors le feu et abattirent les six zombies d'une balle dans le crâne. Kaori rechargea alors son arme. Il ne lui en restait qu'un après celui-ci. Ryô fit alors le tour de la table tandis que Kaori se dirigeait vers une baie vitrée. Posant son visage dessus elle observa ce qu'il se passait derrière.

Elle cria soudainement et se retrouva sur le sol.

— Kaori ?

— Un re… un re… Un requin… Articula-t-elle en pointant la baie vitrée du doigt.

Intrigué Ryô s'en approcha et regarda à son tour. La première chose qui attira son attention fut la présence de squelettes humains au fond de l'eau. Puis il vit approcher non pas un mais trois requins blancs encore jeunes d'après leurs tailles. Saisit d'un frisson soudain il tourna le dos au gigantesque aquarium et rejoignit Kaori.

— Viens Kaori… Il n'y a rien par ici.

Kaori frissonna à son tour et attrapa la main que lui tendait Ryô. Puis ils sortirent de là et montèrent les escaliers qui se trouvaient à la cuisine. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir dont le côté gauche avait subit quelques dégâts suite à une explosion violente. Ils avancèrent tout droit mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement, une odeur de pourriture proche. Tout deux sortirent de nouveau leurs armes et bifurquèrent à droite sans autre possibilité de chemins. Rien à proximité. Ils avancèrent alors de nouveau. Sur leur droite se trouvait un passage avec une porte et devant eux il y avait une porte au fond du couloir à droite. Ils allèrent alors à la porte en premier. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un endroit brumeux. La porte se referma soudainement derrière eux et se verrouilla automatiquement.

Il y eut un bruit de moteur comme si une grille était ouverte… Ryô et Kaori sentirent alors la présence de quelque chose devant eux. Il y eut deux grognements sourds. Kaori déglutit avec du mal et sortant son arme pensa que son cœur allait exploser dans la poitrine tant il battait fort. Ryô était concentrés sur les grognements. Kaori bougea un poil. Les deux grognements se firent plus forts. Il y eut alors deux tirs en simultanés. Un des grognements s'estompa tandis que le deuxième émit un léger Kaïïï avant de recommencer sa menace… Kaori sentit un moment de panique l'envahir. Le grognement s'approcha d'elle. La brume interne était moins épaisse. Elle pouvait voir la forme de la créature. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux reluisant… Ses canines acérées… Il y eut cette fois-ci un triple coup de feu. Le chien tomba sur le sol lourdement. Transpercé cette fois-ci par deux balles. Kaori avait senti quelque chose passer devant son nez en un coup de vent. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et déclencha la dissipation de la brume. Ryô se jeta soudainement sur elle et la plaqua au sol tandis qu'un coup de feu retentissait. D'un geste rapide, Ryô se tourna et tira sur une arme automatique. Kaori s'était repliée sur elle-même. La douleur dans l'épaule était devenue insupportable. Elle tenta de calmer sa douleur en essayant de l'oublier mais. Elle se releva grimaçante sous le regard inquiet de Ryô.

— Tu es blessée ?

— …Non… C'est juste… Mon épaule. Dit-elle difficilement.

Ryô était inquiet mais ne le montra pas. Tandis qu'ils allaient sortir de la salle Ryô remarqua quelque chose au sol. Il se pencha alors et récupéra l'objet en question. C'était une clef qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du sandwich. Il la rangea avec l'autre tandis qu'un déclic libérateur se fit entendre.

Ils sortirent alors de là.

Ils retournèrent légèrement sur leurs pas et allèrent vers la porte du couloir qu'ils n'avaient pas encore ouverte. Ils y entrèrent alors et trouvèrent deux autres portes se faisant face. Remarquant alors les symboles sur les deux autres portes ils en conclurent assez facilement qu'il s'agissait des toilettes. Kaori et Ryô se regardèrent et prirent chacun une des portes.

…

Kaori entra dans les toilettes dames. Elles sentaient l'eau de javel. Kaori en profita alors pour se rafraîchir le visage. Ce faisant elle entendit et vit une dans le reflet du miroir une porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Elle se retourna vivement arme à la main. Devant elle se trouvait, non pas un zombie adulte mais plutôt jeune. C'était une petite fille. Elle baissa alors son arme en apercevant l'enfant.

…

De son côté Ryô ne remarqua rien d'étrange dans les toilettes hommes. Il retourna alors dans la petite pièce de liaison. Il n'y vit pas Kaori. Inquiet il posa une main sur la poignée des toilettes femmes. A ce moment là un coup de feu résonna dans la pièce. Il entra alors en trombe et aperçut Kaori tremblante dont le visage était remplit de larmes. Sur le sol gisait le corps de la petite zombie.

Ryô alla prendre Kaori dans ses bras.

— Ne culpabilise pas Kaori… elle était déjà morte.

— … Mais …une gosse… Un enfant… Ryô… Comment… Comment peuvent-ils ?

Kaori se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Ryô. C'en était trop. Définitivement trop. Une fois calmée, ils sortirent de là et joignirent la dernière pièce de l'étage. Prudemment ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Devant eux se trouvait un meuble devant un rideau. Il y avait aussi plusieurs consignes et bancs. A droite au fond de la salle se trouvait divers appareils de musculations. En l'occurrence rien de bien intéressant. Ryô s'approcha du meuble et tenta de le bouger. Sans succès. L'armoire resta de marbre narguant Ryô de son incompétence.

— Il y a sans doute quelque chose à faire ou simplement un bouton sur lequel appuyer. Dit Kaori légèrement moqueuse tout en fouillant attentivement la pièce.

Ryô se mit alors à la recherche de la solution. Aux abords d'un des appareils de musculation Kaori s'arrêta.

— Ryô… Viens v…

Celui-ci était déjà là. Il y avait un fil qui reliait des poids à un dispositif électronique. Ryô sourit narquoisement et récupéra les poids de 20 kilos d'un bras. Le fil se tendit et le meuble se mit à se déplacer… Ryô redescendit alors le poids. La porte se referma… Recommençant alors son geste avec son autre bras. Puis tout en redescendant le poids, il fit attention à garder le fil tendu. Le passage resta alors ouvert. Ryô et Kaori allèrent alors voir ça de plus près.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Système d'autodestruction

Ils arrivèrent encore dans un long couloir au bout duquel la lumière du jour pénétrait en douceur à travers la vitre. Il y avait encore deux portes ici. Une en face d'eux et la seconde au bout du couloir à gauche.

— Autant…aller voir…la prem… la première. Dit Kaori de façon entrecoupée.

Ryô se tourna vers elle vivement le regard inquiet… Elle haletait encore et de légères gouttes de sueurs se voyaient sur son front. Intuitivement il savait que cela ne servait à rien de lui demander si elle allait bien. C'était le contraire. Il le voyait bien. Il l'attrapa par son épaule saine et lui sourit tendrement tentant de lui remonter le moral... Elle lui rendit un sourire fatiguée… Ils entrèrent alors dans la nouvelle pièce. Une odeur de Chlore s'élevait ici. La pièce était vide de tout meuble excepté un banc… Devant eux se trouvait avec étonnement une piscine. En plein milieu de celle-ci Ryô remarqua alors un point brillant. Il se mit alors en caleçon sous le regard curieux de Kaori.

— Ryô. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire un strip-tease ? Demanda Kaori essoufflée et sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

— Attends-moi et reste là… Je vais chercher la troisième clef. Lui dit alors Ryô en se tournant vers elle.

Kaori le regarda tout autant perplexe. Comment savait-il que c'était la troisième clef ?

Ryô plongea dans l'eau fraîche et nagea vers ce point brillant. Récupérant la dite clef de sa main gauche il retourna prendre son souffle à la surface et se dirigea vers Kaori… A ce moment là un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Ryô accéléra sa course tandis que Kaori s'était couchée sur le sol et qu'elle lui tendait son bras valide. Il l'attrapa vivement tandis qu'un fort courant le tirait en arrière vers le fond de la piscine. Kaori tenait bon, grimaçante, sentant une forte douleur l'envahir de plus en plus. La main humide de Ryô glissait dans la sienne. Elle accentua la pression. Et soudain la résistance se fit moindre… Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et remarqua qu'en moins d'une minute la piscine s'était vidé par un orifice d'un mètre de diamètre. Elle lâcha alors Ryô qui se retrouva cinquante centimètres plus bas. Au fond d'une piscine vide. Kaori resta sur le sol, respirant difficilement. Incapable de bouger pour le moment. Elle avait trop forcé, elle le savait… Ryô s'approcha en courant de l'échelle à sa droite. C'est alors qu'il sentit et entendit le sol disparaître. Il accéléra son allure et grimpa en deux temps trois mouvements. La piscine, maintenant sans fond, se trouvait au-dessus de l'aquarium aux requins dont trois ailerons tournés en ronds. Ryô soupira et se tourna vers Kaori qui se relevait péniblement. Elle se tourna vers lui et il put lire la douleur sur son visage. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'attrapa dans les bras tandis qu'elle vacillait fortement. Il la tenait fermement. Kaori se laissa aller à sa douleur. Ryô ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pensa alors à la pharmacie au rez-de-chaussée.

Il se dirigea vers le banc et allongea Kaori dessus.

— Toi tu vas rester ici. Je vais descendre à la pharmacie.

Kaori acquiesça en fermant les yeux rapidement. Elle aurait aimé descendre avec lui mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en état. Ryô se pencha sur elle et déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

— Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mon ange. Dit-il alors en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Kaori soupira et se força à sourire.

Elle ferma alors les yeux un instant tentant de calmer et ses douleurs physiques, et ses douleurs morales.

…

Ryô couru le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. La pharmacie n'était pas loin mais il n'aimait pas savoir Kaori seule dans cette maison de dingue. Il arriva assez vite à son point d'arrivée. Sur le sol gisait un bras carbonisé. D'après le pouce c'était le bras gauche. Il fit rapidement le tour de la salle et récupéra le nécessaire pour changer le bandage et le pansement de Kaori... Il récupéra aussi une boîte de calmant au nom familier. Il rangea tout ça dans une trousse de soins où se trouvait aussi du fil et une aiguille et il remonta à vive allure auprès de sa dulcinée aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Cinq minutes s'étaient tout de même écoulées. Il trouva Kaori endormit. Soupirant de soulagement il la réveilla délicatement.

— Kaori… Prends ceci ça ira mieux après. Dit-il en lui tendant un comprimé. Ne croque pas et n'avale pas… Laisse-le fondre sous la langue. L'effet n'en sera que plus rapide… En attendant je vais changer ton bandage et ton pansement.

Kaori ferme les yeux se laissant déshabiller pour être soignée. Ryô remarqua que l'épaule était moins rouge. Il entreprit alors de remettre un peu de crème et de la masser comme auparavant. Puis il recommença de nouveau un bandage en écharpe avec une nouvelle bande. Délicatement il retira le pansement de la joue et passa une compresse humide dessus. Elle avait grimacé. Prouvant ainsi qu'elle était réveillé malgré son regard clos. Ryô remarqua alors que la blessure qu'il lui avait faite avait légèrement agrandi la blessure faite au couteau. Cette fois des points étaient nécessaires. Heureusement la plaie n'était pas infectée.

— Kaori… Il va falloir que je te fasse quelques points de sutures sur ta joue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement et le regarda perplexe.

— En fait la balle qui t'a frôlé a légèrement agrandi la plaie et si tu veux que cela ne ce voit pas trop…

— Et bien évidemment il n'y a pas d'anesthésiant. Dit Kaori d'une meilleure voix que précédemment.

— Effectivement…. C'est donc toi qui vois.

— …Tu sais Ryô … Ca ne peut pas être pire que ce que je supporte déjà.

Ryô sourit devant le courage de sa partenaire. Il essuya alors la plaie qui s'était remise à saigner. Kaori referma alors les yeux et Ryô compris alors qu'il avait le feu vert. Il fit alors des points fins pour que la cicatrice se voit le moins possible. Cependant elle serait un peu plus longue. Afin de protéger la joue des diverses saletés Ryô posa une compresse spécifique aux cicatrices par-dessus.

— C'est fini mon ange. Dit Ryô en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Kaori ouvrit derechef les yeux et regarda Ryô dans les yeux. Il y aperçut un renouveau de vitalité au fond de son regard. Ils se levèrent alors et Ryô alla se rhabiller. Tellement préoccupé par l'état de santé de sa partenaire il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'habiller pour descendre. Kaori remarqua qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête et que sa douleur dans l'épaule et dans ses cottes était atténuée.

— Hé Ryô ! Il est efficace ton calmant !

— … Ryô sourit simplement.

Ils sortirent alors de là et allèrent vers la dernière porte du couloir. Ryô entra le premier couvrant Kaori. Cette nouvelle pièce était une chambre avec mezzanine. La largeur de celle-ci parut ridicule à Ryô par rapport à la largeur de la piscine et à la longueur séparant les deux pièces. Kaori grimpa à la mezzanine et examina celle-ci tandis que Ryô fouillait la chambre. Il n'y avait rien de spécial… Kaori soupira et s'assis sur le lit en haut. La chambre était rangée proprement et la mezzanine aussi. Il n'y avait rien de spécial. Le regard de Kaori fut soudain attiré par un livre, enfin plutôt une sorte de classeur.

— Ryô ! Viens voir un peu j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

— J'arrive ! Répondit Ryô se détournant d'un meuble qui se trouvait au beau milieu du mur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il alors en prenant place à côté de Kaori.

Elle désigna alors le classeur sur lequel était inscrit : CITY HUNTER. Elle ouvrit alors celui-ci et aperçut une photo de Ryô et une d'elle-même. Entre les deux boutons se trouvait une sorte de bouton. Le classeur camouflé en fait un mécanisme quelconque.

— Que fait-on ? Demanda Kaori en prenant la photo de Ryô dans sa main.

— On ouvre ! Répondit Ryô en prenant le 'classeur' sur ses jambes et en appuyant sur le bouton.

Il y eut un déclic et le meuble que Ryô trouvait bizarre se déplaça bruyamment sur la gauche. Kaori et Ryô levèrent alors leurs têtes ver la source du bruit avant de se regarder perplexe.

— Et moi qui trouvais ce meuble à un drôle d'endroit. Dit Ryô en se levant.

Kaori récupéra le classeur et voulut prendre sa photo cependant…

— Heu… Kaori… C'est ça que tu cherches ? Demanda Ryô en souriant et en montrant la photo à Kaori.

Elle se leva alors rosissant et approuva d'un sourire.

Ils redescendirent alors et allèrent inspecter ce nouveau passage. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de vidéo surveillance à en juger le nombre d'écran. Il y avait des cassettes vidéos diverses datés. Un mécanisme automatique démarrait un enregistrement quelques secondes avant qu'un autre ne prenne fin et les cassettes étaient éjectées automatiquement. Il y avait aussi un ordinateur sur lequel les données vidéo pouvaient être compressées et enregistrées sur CD. Sur le tableau de bord de l'ordinateur se trouvait une serrure sous verre. Dans la salle de trouvait aussi bizarrement deux autres serrures côte à côte. Ryô s'approcha alors du clavier et demanda la compression des dernières vidéos enregistrées depuis début juin dernier. Et tandis que l'opération commença il se tourna alors vers Kaori et lui dit :

— Je suis certain que Saeko va apprécier.

— C'est juste. Sauf si elle prend ça pour une fiction. Dis…Tu crois que l'autodestruction doit être enclenchée à partir de là ?

— Oui... Il faut juste trouver le bon programme… Tu te souviens du code ?

— Oui… Il faut juste que tu vérifie la date… Quel jour sommes nous ?

— Nous sommes le 15 juillet… il est 10h du matin…

Kaori écarquilla les yeux.

— Heu ça ira.. Alors voilà : XYZRSKMCH.

« OK…_ Insert Keys in the wall and turn in same time to the right._ »

Ryô se leva et joignit Kaori à côté des deux serrures. Il lui passa une des deux clefs identiques et la mirent dans la serrure en même temps.

— A trois on tourne... OK ?

— OK.

— 1

— 2

— 3


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : combat final1/2

Ils tournèrent alors les deux clefs vers la droite et se retournèrent ensuite vers le tableau de bord et l'ordinateur. Le couvercle de verre se retira libérant la troisième et dernière serrure… Sur l'écran un nouveau message était apparu.

_Put the key in last Lock to confirm order of destruction and began the count down._

Ryô mit alors la clef dans la serrure et récupéra le CD gravé avant de tourner la clef.

_Count down start. Please leave home._

Ryô et Kaori sortirent alors de la pièce précipitamment et rejoignirent le potager à vive allure. Ils furent soudain stopper par la femme blonde.

— Kaori on a pas le temps de combattre cours !

Ils se remirent à courir tandis que la jeune femme leva son bras droit, prête à l'attaque, ainsi que sa main griffue, Ryô évita l'attaque et commença à traverser le pont. Kaori, qui se trouvait derrière Ryô esquiva elle aussi le bras droit mais ne vit pas la main arriver sur elle. Elle tomba alors en avant sur le pont sentant des ongles acérées lui mordre le bras droit. Ryô se retourna et leva son arme vers la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait de nouveau à attaquer Kaori. Il lui tira dessus au moment où la main revenait à la charge. Kaori se releva alors et rejoignit Ryô de l'autre côté. Kaori vida ses chargeurs sur les liens du pont qui s'effondra alors sous le poids de la créature… Kaori jeta son arme vide. Et regarda son bras droit. La griffure n'était pas très profonde. Ryô s'approcha alors d'elle.

— Ca va aller ?

— Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Rappelle-toi que les griffures de la jeune femme ne transmettent pas le VSC. — Encore heureux. Bon ne perdons pas plus de temps.

— J'arrive juste le temps de récupérer une arme à ma mesure. Dit Kaori en s'approchant de la cache du gatling.

Elle mit alors l'arme en bandoulière et regarda Ryô en souriant ironiquement.

— Je vois… heureusement que tu as pris un calmant… Il devait être vitaminé Dis Ryô amusé.

Ils remontèrent alors dans le conduit d'aération et trouvèrent la lourde porte précédemment fermée, ouverte. Une échelle descendit dans une salle bien éclairée. Celle-ci contenait une vingtaine de caissons de survie çà l'intérieur desquels se trouvait des créatures bizarres mais à l'aspect… humain. Ils descendirent alors et inspectèrent les lieux. Ils trouvèrent un petit guichet à côté d'une baie vitrée. Derrière la vitre on ne distinguait pas grand chose. Kaori ouvrit l'unique tiroir du guichet en trouva un nouveau dossier.

_SANDY ET KERRY WESKERS : _

_L'été dernier nous étions à Raccoon City pour les vacances. Hélas notre frère y était pour une toute autre raison. Jack travaillait pour UMBRELLA CORPORATION. Une gigantesque entreprise pharmaceutique. J'ai toujours trouvé le comportement de notre frère bizarre. Il a profité de mon absence pour piéger Sandy, ma jumelle. Il lui a inoculé un virus dont les recherches n'étaient pas au point. Elle est tombée rapidement malade. A mon retour je n'ai pus que constater les dégâts de mon frère. Je ne savais alors pas que la maladie était provoquée et je ne connaissais alors pas le responsable. Je pensais que c'est le coup du mauvais sort. Jack a soudain disparu avec Sandy. J'ai retrouvé sa trace en juin dernier. Il était au Japon sous le nom d'Andrew. Il disait vouloir aider notre sœur. _

_Plus tard j'ai appris qu'UMBRELLA CORPORATION avait des liens avec plusieurs groupes terroristes. Le nom qui m'a le plus marqué est UNION TEOPE… UMBRELLA s'était constitué un réseau de drogue important. Et son principal client, UNION TEOPE a perdu la face devant un homme. CITY HUNTER. J'ai appris son nom plus tard. Il s'appelle Ryô Saeba. Ce n'est pas un hasard si Jack s'est retrouvé au Japon. Il avait fait des recherches de son côté. Il voulait piéger Saeba et détruire ainsi CITY HUNTER. Du reste je n'ai vu cet homme qu'une fois. Il est plutôt bel homme et regarde toujours sa partenaire chaleureusement dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises la journée où je l'ai suivit. A ce moment là je cherchais un moyen de le contacter. Je n'ai jamais pu le faire. J'ai été enlevé et séquestré. J'avais réussi à fuir et mettre ce que je savais sur cette feuille mais j'ai été reprise et droguée. Je n'ai eu qu'un court instant de répit avant de sombrer dans la folie. Malgré les monstruosités dont je suis la victime il m'arrive d'être moi-même dans mon esprit. _

_K.W._

— Je vois que vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ! Fit soudain une voix derrière eux.

— Je me présente, même si toutefois je pense que vous savez maintenant qui je suis. Je m'appelle Andrew.

Ryô et Kaori le regardèrent avec mépris.

— Voyons ne m'en voulez pas. Après tout je travaille c'est tout. Kerry était devenue trop suspicieuse, trop curieuse. Il fallait bien que je la fasse taire d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai ainsi pu créer le projet S… A vrai dire je ne pensais pas que vous iriez si loin. En particulier mademoiselle Makimura. Elle m'a beaucoup surprise. Réussir à survivre dans un tel environnement avec une épaule et des cottes cassées… Félicitations. Je dois vous l'accorder le vaccin testé sur vous je ne l'y attendais pas non plus. Votre mort m'aurait apporté plus de réconfort…

— Qu'est-ce que votre deuxième sœur, Sandy, a à voir dans cette histoire ? Demanda Kaori qui n'en pouvait plus en pensant à la petite fille.

— A l'époque je pensais avoir piégé Kerry et non Sandy. Quand j'ai vu mon erreur je m'en suis voulu. Sandy est mon rayon de soleil, ma vie, mon bonheur. Elle a toujours été plus qu'une simple sœur dans mon cœur….

— Et pourquoi moi ? A cause d'Union Teope ? Demanda Ryô impassible.

— D'une part oui… et d'autre part pour tester le VSC sur vous. Après tout vous aviez survécu à l'abstinence de la poussière d'ange. Je me suis demandé combien de temps vous tiendrez face au VSC. Je n'avais pas prévu que votre partenaire parvienne à vous trouver l'antidote… Mais le fait que le vaccin fonctionne est aussi une victoire pour moi… Je me retrouve avec une arme absolue. Une arme économique.

— Et c'est pour ça que vous avez aidé Aoki à fuir ? Demanda Ryô le poing rageur.

— Aoki n'est qu'un pion comme tant d'autres. Je savais qu'il te gardait rancœur tout comme il gardait rancœur contre ta partenaire. Même si à l'époque elle ne l'était pas encore… Aoki a bien suivit ses ordres. C'est un bon garçon qui malheureusement ne verra jamais sa récompense.

— Et pourquoi ça ? Fit soudain une voix qui glaça les veines de Kaori. Elle se retourna lentement et regarda l'homme en question.

— Aoki ! Murmura-t-elle alors.

— Tiens donc vous en vie ! S'étonna Andrew.

— Ca vous épate ? Vous pensiez peut-être que ce reptile m'avait avalé ? Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance… Après cet incident j'ai voulut en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait ici et sur vos réelles intentions. Je suis resté discret, observant les mouvements des diverses caméras afin de ne pas me faire repérer. J'aurai pu assouvir ma vengeance personnelle plusieurs autres fois… En particulier sur cette délicieuse jeune femme. Mais… Je l'ai suivi lorsqu'elle a fabriqué le vaccin et j'ai alors fait de même. M'immunisant ainsi contre le VSC dont vous m'aviez caché l'existence. J'avais perdu leurs traces. Et je ne l'ai retrouvé que récemment. Je vous ai écouté. C'est très instructif. Vous n'arrivez pas à ma cheville et encore moins à celle de CITY HUNTER. Votre raison de vivre n'est que futilité. La mienne est le plaisir. Et celle de city hunter… vivre pour mieux aider ceux qui en ont besoin. La plus remarquable je l'admets mais je n'en oublie pas moins le différent qui nous sépare.

— Vous avez fini ? Interrogea Andrew. Puis reprenant d'un air ennuyé : Car voyez-vous j'attends des invités en votre honneur.

A ce moment là deux murs de la salle se levèrent faisant déferler une vague mortuaire de zombies. Andrew s'amusa de la scène.

— KAORIII ! Tire sur la baie vitrée ! Ordonna Ryô en commençant à tirer sur les créatures, bientôt rejoint par Aoki.

D'abord étonnée elle ne tarda pas à faire ce que Ryô lui avait demandé. La voyant se tourner vers la baie prête à faire feu Andrew ne compris pas de suite. Il recula soudainement et alla appuyer sur un bouton. La baie vitrée vola en éclat. Kaori se retourna alors et tira surs les zombies restants. Andrew se rapprocha alors d'un immense bloc de survie dans lequel se trouvait une jeune femme blonde. Il la regarda incrédule, dépassé par les événements. Il récupéra alors une arme à commença à tirer partout dévoré par la folie. Ryô, Kaori et Aoki se jetèrent alors à couvert tandis qu'un bruit de verre cassé résonna. La jeune femme se retrouva éjectée sur le sol hors de sa capsule.

— VOUS ! Je ne vous la pardonnerai jamais. Fit Andrew en colère.

Il sortit alors un boîtier de sa poche et appuya dessus. Kaori, Ryô et Aoki virent la vingtaine de caissons de survie s'ouvrir faisant apparaître des créatures humanoïdes asexuées, chauves dont les bras n'étaient que longues griffes acérées et qui se déplaçaient à vive allure. Ryô et Aoki avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux… Kaori en avait plus qu'assez. Furibonde elle se leva et s'écria alors :

— Il y en a assez maintenant !

Puis elle se mit à vider la gatling surs les créatures. Ryô attrapa le bazooka et lança les deux dernières roquettes. Aoki se mit à tirer sur les autres créatures. Au bout de cinq minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour Kaori tout s'arrêta. Elle haletait. Sa nervosité et ces derniers tirs avaient réveillé la douleur endormie par le calmant… Sur le sol certains des corps étaient secoués de spasmes nerveux. Elle ôta la bandoulière du gatling et le laissa choir sur le sol. Il était vide.

_« Le compte à rebours a commencé. Tout le personnel est invité à quitter les lieux immédiatement. Explosion prévu dans dix minutes. »_ Fit soudain une voix suave féminine.

— Ryô : Des créatures bizarres, un virus et le compte à rebours avant le combat final… C'est vraiment du Resident Evil ! Dit Kaori ironique.

— Saeba… Fit alors Aoki en levant son arme vers lui.

— Je suis ton homme Aoki. Répondit Ryô et faisant un clin d'œil à Kaori avant de se retourner.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent sous le regard ravi d'Andrew. Il en profita alors pour se rapprocher discrètement de Kaori. Les deux hommes ouvrirent soudainement le feu. Andrew profita de cet instant pour prendre Kaori en otage. Il lui mit la main sur la bouche l'empêchant de crier tandis qu'elle sentit aussitôt le canon d'une arme entre ses omoplates.

— Toi…Tu viens avec moi ! Murmura Andrew à l'oreille proche de Kaori.

Il la traîna vers une des deux cages d'ascenseur. Kaori n'osait pas bouger. Devant elle les deux hommes tombèrent à terre.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 : Combat final 2/2

Le cœur de Kaori se serra. Elle mordit alors la main de Andrew et cria le nom de Ryô avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête et de perdre connaissance.

A terre, Ryô leva la tête. Devant lui gisait Aoki sur le sol. Il se releva et porta une main à son épaule gauche. Ce n'était pas passé loin malgré ses nouveaux réflexes. Il se retourna alors et vit Andrew embarquer Kaori dans un ascenseur tandis que le deuxième arrivait. Il courut alors précipitamment et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel. Un bruit sourd résonna soudain derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut la jeune femme blonde…

Kerry.

Elle se rapprocha de la deuxième femme à terre et se pencha sur elle. Ryô crut voir que celle-ci prenait sa sœur dans les bras. Elle émit soudain un cri de rage strident qui fit trembler tous les murs. L'ascenseur arriva alors et Ryô s'empressa de grimper dedans. La créature ne vit qu'une ombre fugace monter dans une cage de fer… Elle hurla de nouveau et se précipita vers les ascenseurs tandis que Ryô grimpait vers l'air libre. ( ?)

_« Il reste cinq minutes au personnel pour évacuer les lieux ! »_ Refit alors la voix suave.

Ryô arriva enfin à l'air libre. Il descendit de l'ascenseur et aperçut Andrew faire grimper Kaori dans un hélicoptère. Il grimpa rapidement à son tour et démarra l'appareil.

— KAORIII ! Cria Ryô en courant vers un second appareil.

Soudain il y eut un grand bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut de nouveau Kerry.

_Elle est tenace._ Pensa-t-il alors.

— Amusez-vous bien Saeba ! Rigola Andrew en décollant tandis que la jeune femme se précipitait vers Ryô.

— KERRY ! Le responsable est dans l'hélicoptère. Intima Ryô à la jeune femme qui s'arrêta soudainement.

Dans l'hélicoptère Kaori retrouva ses esprits et tenta de se débarrasser de ce type. Tandis qu'il empêchait Kaori de bouger plus ou moins il attrapa une mallette noire et en sortit une seringue à l'insu de Kaori. Elle sentit soudain une piqûre au niveau de sa nuque et regarda Andrew avec effroi.

— Bien. Maintenant que tu as le VSC tiens-toi tranquille. Sinon tu n'auras pas de vaccin.

Kaori demeura confondu, sans voix. Vidait… Trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il y eut soudain un choc sur l'hélicoptère. Kerry avait fait un bond d'une centaine de mètres. Elle regarda l'intérieur en colère. Andrew recula terrorisé. Kaori la regarda en souriant malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle pensa à Ryô. Il ne pourrait rien faire… Elle était prête à mourir et ouvrit la porte à côté d'elle. Un vent s'engouffra dans l'hélicoptère. Celui-ci fut déstabilisé. Coup du hasard, miracle ou autre ? Kerry attrapa Kaori délicatement par son tentacule tandis que l'hélicoptère perdait de l'altitude. Il arriva vivement à terre et explosa. Kaori, protégeait par Kerry se retrouva indemne malgré la proximité de l'explosion.

— KAORI ! Cria de nouveau Ryô en courant vers elle. Il n'avait rien pu faire et se demandait encore pourquoi il avait dit ça à Kerry.

Kerry déposa délicatement Kaori sur le sol. Elle était quelque peu sonnée. Ryô regarda alors Kerry et sourit.

— Merci Kerry… J'ai encore un travail à accomplir.

Elle le regarda de son unique œil et semblait sourire.

— XYZ… Saeba Ryô. C'est moi. Dit-il en levant son arme vers elle.

Kerry se mit alors sur le côté et exposa son bras droit à la vue de Ryô. Il se retrouva déstabilisé. Mais City Hunter n'avait qu'une seule parole quand il devait faire un travail. Il tira alors et la balle alla se loger dans le creux du bras droit. Kerry s'écroula alors sur le sol toujours souriante. Ryô rangea alors son arme. Et prenant Kaori dans ses bras l'emmena à l'autre hélicoptère.

Il trouva une mallette noire sous le siège ainsi qu'une lettre. Il prit rapidement le papier et lu :

_« Cher City Hunter. _

_Si vous trouvez cette lettre vous aurez eu plus de chance que moi. Cette mallette contient le VSC et le vaccin en tant que preuves qu'ils aient jamais existés. Je me suis permis de remplacer la mallette de Jack sachant qu'il allait prendre son hélicoptère privé. La sienne ne contenait que de l'eau sucrée après ma substitution. Si vous estimez que cette preuve est trop dangereuse alors libre à vous de vous en débarrasser. _

_Sincèrement votre. A.W. _

_P.S. :Je m'appelle Adrein Werber. _(Note de l'auteur : Mon petit frère s'appelle Adrien et à chaque fois que j'écris son nom en parlant de lui comme je vais trop vite j'écris Adrein. Et comme il est fan des Resident evil, du moins les livres alors voilà.)

_« Il reste une minute au personnel pour quitter le domaine. » _Fit la voix féminine.

Ryô balança la mallette hors de l'hélicoptère avant de tenter de le démarrer. D'ailleurs il eut du mal. L'hélicoptère décolla au bout de trente secondes.

_10 _

_9 _

_8 _

_7 _

_6 _

_5 _

_4 _

_3 _

_2 _

_1_

Le domaine fut soudain soufflé par une très forte explosion. Ryô eut du mal à garder le contrôle de l'appareil. Kaori retrouva alors ses esprits et regarda Ryô inquiète.

— Ryô… JE… JE… J'ai été infecté par le VSC. Dit-elle alors la voix nouée par l'émotion.

— Comment ? Demanda Ryô en se tournant vivement vers elle.

— Andrew… il m'a injecté le VSC quand nous étions dans l'autre hélicoptère.

— … Ce n'était pas le VSC… C'était de l'eau sucré. Dit alors Ryô soulagé en lui indiquant la lettre qu'il avait gardée.

Kaori lu aussitôt la lettre et en pleura de joie. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leur véhicule resté sur place malgré les ordres de la police. Il faut dire qu'une certaine inspectrice de police y était pour beaucoup. Ryô posa l'hélicoptère à quelques mètres et prenant Kaori dans ses bras s'approcha de la voiture. La portière du passage s'ouvrit alors sur une magnifique paire de jambes. Saeko voulut jouer de son charme mais voyant alors le piteux état de ses amis elle se ravisa. Elle ouvrit alors la portière correctement et tira le siège en avant pour permettre d'accéder à l'arrière. Ryô sourit et allongea Kaori. Il remarqua alors que son front était bouillant. Il pensa alors au VSC en premier mais changea d'opinion assez vite. C'était le surmenage. Ryô pris alors place côté passager et laissa Saeko conduire. Elle les mena à l'hôpital le plus proche en silence. Ryô s'endormit à son tour.

Quelques jours plus tard dans la cour d'un hôpital à Tokyo.

— Alors Ryô qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

— Tu as déjà du trouver le CD vidéo et les dossiers. Ils sont assez claires non ?

— Oui mais pas sur vous deux. Dis Saeko en souriant.

Ryô et Kaori avaient le même bras en écharpe mais pas pour la même raison.

— Au fait ? Qu'est-il advenu d'Aoki ? Demanda alors Saeko.

— Il est mort. Et ma blessure a été causée par un Desert Eagle si tu tiens à le savoir.

— Ce sont bien les cheveux de Kaori que nous avons trouvé alors.

— Oui. Répondit-elle en rougissant. Kaori était dans un fauteuil roulant à cause de ses cottes fracturées.

— Saeko…As-tu déjà joué à Resident Evil ?

— Ryô… tu sais bien que les jeux vidéos et moi ça fait deux !

— C'est vrai mais dans ce cas tu aurais pu comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est tellement invraisemblable que voilà…

— Ca parle de quoi ton jeu ?

— D'un virus mortel, et de créatures tout droit sorties de l'enfer. Répondit Kaori en souriant.

Saeko les regarda troublé mais les vidéos qu'elle avait vues ne pouvaient être que la réalité alors.

— Je vois… C'est vrai ça paraît fou et tellement invraisemblable que l'on a du mal à croire si on le vit pas. Dit-elle alors.

— Au fait Saeko. Avant que je n'oublie. J'ai un message pour toi. Dit Ryô.

Saeko le regarda perplexe.

— Un message ? De qui ?

— D'Hideyuki. Tu lui manques.

Saeko sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais ne comprenait pas comment Ryô avait eu ce message.

— Comme tu le dis cette histoire est remplie d'invraisemblance pourtant elle s'est passée. Dit Kaori en lui souriant alors se souvenant de preuves avancées par Ryô.

— A vrai dire. Commença Ryô. Je me suis retrouvé entre la vie et la mort. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Hideyuki et qu'il m'a fait part de son message.

— Tu en as de la chance de l'avoir vu… enfin d'une certaine façon. Lui dit Saeko sentant une larme couler le long de son visage.

Ryô sourit tendrement.

— Au fait Kaori. Pourquoi Aoki t'en voulais ? Sans vouloir remettre le couteau dans la plaie si je puis me permettre. Demanda Saeko intriguée.

Kaori baissa la tête un instant avant de répondre.

— D'après lui je suis responsable de son arrestation. D'une manière il a raison. Sa cicatrice à l'œil est de moi. Je ne voulais que me défendre. Et ma peur à son égard remonte à cette époque.

— Je vois. Répondit Saeko encore un peu intriguée mais n'en rajoutant pas.

Ils continuèrent à marcher un moment, Saeko poussant alors le fauteuil de Kaori. Puis une infirmière vint les chercher. Les visites étaient finies pour aujourd'hui. Saeko les salua et partit.

Le lendemain ils reçurent la visite de Miki et Falcon, Mick et Kazue, du professeur et de Reika et Saeko tout au long de la journée. N'expliquant que brièvement ce qu'il c'était passé.

Quelques jours après à l'appartement de Ryô et Kaori.

— Ah ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Dit Kaori respirant l'air frais de l'appartement.

— Oui… dis Kaori ! Dit Ryô fermant la porte de l'appartement.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Ryô.

Il la regarda chaleureusement la faisant rougir comme si elle devinait ses pensées.

— Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ?

Elle rougit de plus belle et se rapprochant de son oreille lui chuchota :

— Lorsque tout ça sera fini rappelle moi de te montrer combien je te dois ou bien je dois t'avouer que tu es tout pour moi ?

Ryô rougit se sentant piégé.

— Je croyais que tu dormais. Dit-il alors se compromettant encore plus.

— Non j'avais juste fermé les yeux un instant… Je pensais l'avoir rêvé mais non donc…

Ryô demeura interdit. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Il sourit alors et se rapprocha d'elle. Délicatement il l'attira près de lui de son bras valide. Leurs deux corps d'épousaient à merveille. L'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir les battements de cœurs de l'autre.

—… Ry…

Kaori fut interrompu par un baiser délicat mais fougueux. Elle posa ensuite sa tête sur le torse de son partenaire qui la serra délicatement contre lui.

— Ryô… Je suis enceinte.

— Je sais. Répondit-il lui embrassant le front.

— Comme ça tu sais ?

— Hideyuki… Il me l'avait à peine chuchoté. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. A la fin de sa phrase te disant d'être prudente il a murmuré surtout pendant les neuf prochains mois. Je n'en étais pas certain… Ton annonce vient donc de me le confirmer. Dit-il alors avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

— Ryô…

— Mmmm ?

— Je t'aime ! A la vie, à la m…

Ryô la fit taire en lui posant ses doigts sur la bouche.

— Je t'aime Kaori. dit-il alors avec plus de force que la première fois.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant et s'embrassèrent de nouveau plus passionnément et plus profondément tandis qu'au dehors le soleil se levait sur leur nouvelle vie.

FIN


End file.
